In My Thoughts, Always
by AmeliaJade326
Summary: M for a reason, warnings inside. Reviews welcome. A darker, more adult Big Bang Theory.  What Sheldon Cooper wants, he gets, and he will get Penny. No matter what anybody says, including her.
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost I want to thank MyOwnStar for her help with this fic, I plan on this being a long term fic and I hope for her to be my editor if she will have me lol if I get favorable reviews and even if I don't I may finish anyway as this is something I wanted to get out.

WARNINGS: This is an M fic for a reason and WILL include many subjects others may find upsetting or offputting. Such as: disturbing thoughts, sexual situations(both imagined and real), these will definitely be involved in the fic other warnings will be posted as they happen. PLEASE DO NOT read if you believe this will upset you if you do I will not take your flames to heart as this is my warning to you to STOP READING NOW! If you have constructive reviews and criticisms I will be more than happy to speak with you about them. Thank you.

I OWN NOTHING, sadly :(

Italics are flashbacks

S-POV

He hated the sweats she wore, the maroon shirt that hung loosely on her body and the cropped pants that showed less of her legs than he would have liked. He sighed lightly to himself, pouring a drink as he looked away from her. As much as he may rant about her 'slutty tops' and the 'indecent' clothes she wore, he enjoyed them all the same. As long as he was the only one viewing her in them.

It really didn't matter what she wore though. Every curve of her body was etched into his memory from the very first day they'd met, thanks to his eidetic memory: she'd worn very short denim shorts and a light t-shirt that showed off her stomach a bit. The same kind of clothes the girls back home used to wear back before he'd gone off to college at 12. He'd rarely experienced such a sudden increase in his libido the way he had that day.

He put the cranberry juice back in the refrigerator.

"Hey, Sheldon," Penny happily chirped closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Penny."

"How's it going?" She was casual as she walked up to the couch, plopping down dangerously close to his spot.

Sheldon suppressed a smirk. He was sure she did not do this intentionally but it always caused him to graze up against her when he finally would sit down, which would then cause her to realize that she was way too close to him. She would back off, knowing his perceived personal space boundaries and apologize (if only to not have to listen to the rant that she thought would ensue if she didn't) Otherwise she would just stay in the same place, believing she was pushing his buttons, and laugh at his 'discomfort'.

He knew that if he had gotten her used to moving upon the slightest of interactions or signals, he could someday get her _closer_ to him through the same means. Not like conditioning her through chocolates, like he'd once done when she first started dating Leonard. No, this was more a paradigm shift in her perception of him. She would get there. He would make sure of it. He would guide her, and she couldn't have a better teacher in his mind.

His steps always appeared graceful when he strolled in the direction of people, but it was more a self-taught control of his movements. As a child, he was so pent up with intelligent energy, buzzing with the need to try new things and experiment with the world around him, that one of the doctors his mother had gone to actually suggested Ritalin for his seemingly endless energy. It wasn't until he was tested to see if he "was crazy" that anyone realized he _was_ crazy…crazy smart. His intelligence was beyond measure, and not only was he enrolled in a variety of advanced classes and higher grades, he was also provided lessons on how to suppress his nervous energy and, well, harness it.

The result was a controlled, steady, almost diabolical Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

But the energy was starting up again; that energy he found caused his fingers to twitch and his mind to zoom with the need to scratch an exploratory itch, an itch named Penny.

Smiling sweetly at him, Penny asked, "Where's Leonard?"

"Dropping off a package at the post office." Sheldon sat his drink down on the table before him, looked at Penny briefly then at the TV. The Discovery Channel was on. When he sat down, he realized she had already moved with no opportunity for him to 'accidentally' graze against her. This disappointed him, thus causing him to be short with his answer to her next inquiry.

"Oh." She sat back. "What's he shipping?"

"I didn't ask," he snapped shortly, his frustration with Penny not moving from the topic of Leonard starting to slip through.

"Why?"

He gave her a blank look that somehow conveyed pointedly. "Because I don't care." But what she didn't catch was the finished thought that flashed uncontrollably across his face, "And neither should you."

"Oh." Penny licked her lips and looked away. "I would have asked."

"That's the difference between you and I, Penny," Sheldon said, picking up the remote control. "You are consistently in the business of others, while my focus is on the more pressing issues of the day. Maybe if you focused more on yourself, you could be as productive as I." He smugly glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. With this glance he didn't miss the glare she was giving him.

"Like what video game to play? Or what new comic book to buy?"

Sheldon looked down at her, his lips curling into a tiny smile. "Precisely."

She couldn't help but return the smile as she rolled her eyes. He did that sometimes—made her smile. Often it was unintentional, but he liked to push her buttons and see where she found amusement or spark: the better to gauge and manipulate any situation that presented himself concerning Penny. He found talking about her personality and quirks like this elicited a feistier side to her, which he hoped would manifest into a titillating tension (perhaps, sexual tension). He likened her reactions to a chemistry experiment, add an ingredient and get a reaction, add a different ingredient get a different reaction. He liked comparing Penny to science—combining his two favorite things.

He noticed that the one thing that lacked between her and Leonard was that tension. The friction of battle, and the sparking of wits. He secretly shivered every time he was able to create this interaction with her when Leonard was around; it made him feel naughty, like a boy fooling around with a girl underneath a blanket in front of his mother. A situation he had never had either the urge or need to be in before he'd met Penny.

He wasn't sure what excited him more: Penny's sassy attitude towards him that he intentionally drew out of her, or Leonard's pouty, almost angry reaction to being ignored by her. Leonard was a bad friend, as was revealed during their arduous Arctic sojourn, thus Sheldon felt no remorse for these feelings towards his 'best friend. _'_

She got up from her spot next to him, after a couple minutes of silence had passed, and breezed past his white board to the fridge to raid it for her own drink.

_His hand leaned against the edge of his whiteboard as he looked down at this new girl who was standing, impressed, before his work. She'd asked him if he was one of those "beautiful mind, genius guys."_

"_Yea," he responded, almost breathless as his heart beat a little heavier in his chest. At first he believed himself to be developing an arrhythmia. Leonard, of course, tried to regain Penny's attention but she was already grabbed by Sheldon's._

_He'd noticed the way her eyes visually groped his appearance and the slight roam she gave to his tall form as he spoke. He immediately imaged her small hands following the trail her eyes had made over him, but brushed it away almost as quickly as it came. That pathway of thought at this time could only lead to embarrassing situations and he didn't need that in front of Leonard._

_When she sat in 'his spot,' he'd almost lost it, but not because she was sitting on his favorite couch cushion as Leonard believed. It was because of all the spots in all the room, she'd chosen _his_. When she'd offered a seat next to her for him to sit, he'd more than happily have taken it but the new thoughts running through his head violated what he considered good judgment and self control. So, he didn't. He went back to his safety net of ranting about 'his spot', as the new sensations that were bombarding him were slightly frightening to him._

_He would later use this scenario in his mind's eye repeatedly, with the element of Leonard having been removed, to play out various scenes. One scenario would be Sheldon easing his way onto Penny, startling the new tenant and rendering her speechless as he ravaged her body. Her fear an added aphrodisiac to his otherwise heightened senses; he could imagine her smell, her pheromones wafting toward him. Begging him to mate with her, be her man. And he would in this scenario. He would be the Alpha. Another scenario would be her getting up from the spot, apologetic, and perhaps so much so that she would make her own 'amends' with her new neighbor… in order to keep the peace of course, because she was sweet and neighborly that way. Only with him though, as she was HIS neighbor. The variety of story lines that were played out served Sheldon well when he was alone in bed or in the shower. _

As she walked past his white board again, giving it a glance, she took a seat in the small chair next to the kitchen, to his unseen disappointment. She held a soda in her hands. She crossed her legs and popped the drink open, a loud hiss sounding in the air.

"What're the plans for tonight?" she asked casually, taking a sip from her drink.

Sheldon's gaze was mild as he responded. "Will you be joining us?"

"Depends on what's going on," she egged.

He sighed. "I don't know about Leonard, but I will be watching the Director's Cut edition of Lord of the Rings."

_"_Ah…." Penny looked interested. "Is that the one with that hot Aragorn guy in it?" She grinned at Sheldon knowing he would be upset with her flippant remark about the movie.

Sheldon looked perturbed with her casual description of the great movie. "Yes, I believe it is, Penny. Does this influence your decision to join us?" He asked shortly (shortly for Sheldon that is).

She laughed lightly as she shook her head, turning to the TV. "I will never understand you, Sheldon."

_You will someday_, he thought. _I'll make sure you understand everything_. "Do you even try?"

She didn't realize how caring and sappy her following comment sounded until it had already escaped her lips, "More than you know, Moonpie." This statement surprised and pleased Sheldon greatly, but all he did to show this pleasure was smile in a slightly goofy way in the opposite direction from where she was seated as to not be observed.

The door opened ad Leonard walked in, instantly smiling at the sight of Penny in the room. "Hey!"

"Hey," Penny responded with a wave. "Heard you were at the post office."

"Yeah. Had to ship my mother some of the books she left here last time."

Penny nodded, giving Sheldon a smug look of victory. Sheldon conceded, she might be nosy but she got the information she wanted.

L-POV

Leonard always loved when she wore those loose fitting sweatshirts. Now, of course he adored the scanty outfits she wore—what man wouldn't? But it was something about the way the fabric hung on her skin, like a present that begged for him to slide his hands underneath and discover.

She failed to notice him undressing her with his eyes as he strolled past her, watching her hang a leg over the arm of the seat she was in. He walked to his bedroom, guarding his parcel from prying eyes, and dropped off something he had picked up on his way back. It was actually a series of adult themed Japanese manga that he promised himself he would buy without Sheldon present. This was primarily because the feature woman in the graphic novel looked a lot like what he considered Penny would look like if she were drawn as anime, and didn't want to hear Sheldon's droning about how unrealistic his expectations of being with Penny were as he had done many times in the past. Even if Leonard wasn't _with_ Penny anymore, he would at least have his comic book of her.

Besides, he'd managed to win her heart at one point. He would do it again. It was his primary goal sometimes: to get her attention. And it must be working, because she is always coming over to hang out. He couldn't go back to being alone, not when he had had someone like Penny in his life, someone who was actually starting to gain some interest in the things he liked: a hot chick with nerd undertones. Nothing was more ideal to him.

Stepping out the room, he overheard Sheldon lecturing Penny on the animal that was featured on the TV show they were watching. Leonard inwardly groaned, hating the sound of Sheldon's voice sometimes, it just never seemed to stop and it seemed even worse when Penny was around. His voice constantly interrupted Leonard and drew Penny's attention to him, and if it was anyone else he would be upset, believing them to want Penny all for themselves. However, this was Sheldon; he didn't have a deal like normal guys. He walked past Penny again, making sure to graze the leg sticking out from the chair with a feather light touch as he did so. She smiled at him uncomfortably and shifted her leg away. Leonard didn't notice Sheldon's narrowed eyes or clenched fists on his knees, despite his pleasure over Penny's response to the unsolicited contact Leonard gave her, Sheldon did not appreciate Leonard's forward manner towards Penny. Penny was oblivious to Sheldon's reaction all saw was Leonard leering at her.

"So, what brings you here, Penny?" Leonard asked as he sat down in his own chair across from Penny. Separated by the coffee table with Sheldon in his spot, they almost created a perfect triangle Leonard noticed absently.

P-POV

She shrugged. "Apparently we are viewing the Director's Cut of the Lord of the Rings, isn't that right Moonpie?" Penny grinned at Sheldon, impishly, as she mimicked his exact words and tone from earlier.

She loved pushing Sheldon's buttons on a normal basis and now was no exception. Penny was not dumb, naive maybe—and attractive always—but Penny was a lot smarter than most people, especially men gave her credit for—especially for having failed out of community college as Sheldon so often liked to bring up. She knew how to observe others and use what she learned to her advantage. For instance, she'd observed the quickest way to rile Sheldon up was to refer to him as "Moonpie." For Leonard it was to bring up his insecurities, which were plentiful and numerous. As far as Howard was concerned, it was his 'abilites' with women, and Raj, well, she just had to be present, although she thought Raj was adorable and wished she could help him get over his problem without alcohol.

Sheldon looked at her and said his famous line, "Penny, only Meemaw calls me Moonpie."

What really got Sheldon's feathers ruffled was when she said the line at the exact same time and way he did, rolling her eyes as she mimicked him.

She laughed out loud at their interaction and likened it to two hens pecking at each other, and given her Nebraskan upbringing, she could appreciate the analogy. She knew if she said it out loud Sheldon would have a conniption fit as she was aware of his dislike for chickens. What she was unaware of, however, was the blush of happiness that lit her face up during this interaction, or the reaction of those present to said blush.

She knew Leonard was observing their interaction and was pouting over it as he always did. She sighed audibly and went to soothe his ruffled feathers, giggling inwardly at the feathers thought after her previous chicken analogy. She was just about to say something to Leonard, when they could hear Howard and Raj arguing so loudly in the hall over who was a better match for Bella from Twilight, Edward or Jacob, that they heard them through the walls. Raj, stopping in the middle of his argument of siding with team Jacob on this one, said, "Us brown people have to stick together!" As soon as he saw Penny in the room, he halted abruptly. Behind him, Howard counter that ,"Vampires always get the girl!" He too halted, almost running right into his friend. Both blushed at the looks they received from the three previous occupants in the room and scurried to their seats.

Penny could tell from the red faces and hunched positions that they were praying someone would say something to draw attention away from the very unmanly things they were just discussing, so she showed mercy, for Raj's sake at least. Howard could fry in his own pervertedness for all she cared.

"So, who wants to see Viggo Mortenson defeat Sauron!"

The horror that dawned on Sheldon and Leonard's faces at her utterly ridiculous comment was totally worth the idiocy she knew she had just spewed forth into the abyss.

Thus, with being the impulsive creature she was, she threw her head back and laughed.

REVIEWS WELCOME, FLAMES MAKE S'MORES!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is all Sheldon POV, but it also 80% flashback, I don't know if I got the star date correct, if anyone knows if this is correct or can point me int he correct direction to a converter let me know as I plan to have some more chapters in this format later in the fic. Thanks! As always reviews are welcome!

Hope you enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING, sadly :(

_Italics are flashbacks _

Chapter 2

S-POV

Thu, 26 Jan 2012 04:57:14 UTC

Star Date: -311068.87

I am Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper Ph.D., and I have a set schedule for almost everything. I use the term 'almost' for only one aspect of my life. Penny. She bursts through my schedule like a force of nature, a hurricane, typhoon, monsoon, whatever you want to call it. Hurricane Penny was definitely destructive and seemed to exist to push me to the limits of self control in all areas of my existence.

I have observed and been affected by her reign of chaos for the last 5 years now.

The fact of the matter is, I cannot lie. I don't even like to lie, even though it seems that all of my friends at one point or another ask me to. You would have thought they would have learned by now not to. As I have admitted to the aforementioned 'flaws' of not being able to lie (others, read Leonard's, opinions not mine), I have also admitted this to myself as well.

The lie I cannot tell myself is that I do not enjoy Penny's special brand of chaos.

Because I do.

Contrary to what most people believe about my schedule, it is not a compulsion that prompts me to be so adamant about this bit of stability. It is that I am a scientist, a physicist, and as I stated to Penny during our prank war, "When you understand the laws of physics, Penny, anything is possible." Knowing and believing that anything is possible is a thrilling and terrifying concept that I study and try to pin down every day. I have to have some form of stability, and here formed my schedule. I did not have the schedule as a child, I did not need it. I was not informed of the innate chaos that permeates our world at that time as I am now, but with my insatiable need for knowledge and my love for physics I learned quickly, as always.

As I sit here, on my bed, logging all of this in my interaction journal on a Tuesday after work before we head to The Cheesecake Factory, I smile. Penny is the chaos that I am constantly trying to tame and make stable, but I can admit that a part of me likes the challenge she provides. Too few things challenge me anymore and people are so predictable. Even if they baffle me, they are more predictable than they like to believe themselves. Not Penny. Classifying her continues to elude me as much as ever, and I enjoy it as much as it frustrates me.

She was made for me, chaos to my stability, irrational to my rational, beauty to my nerd. She even enjoys the same things as me: Pranking, Halo, Soft Kitty, Paintball, etcetera.

The reason I am writing this as opposed to my daily interactions as always, another bit of chaos she had injected into my life I muse, is simple. I will elaborate. The events occurred at lunchtime at work this afternoon.

_Lunch is always a trying affair with Howard Wolowitz around. Between his uncouth remarks about various women he will never have a snowball's chance in a cat scanner with, and his constant complaining about his mother, he is a regular joy to be around over all. Hey! I am getting better at sarcasm._

_"So, I was sitting there, real cool and suave like, and this totally hot brunette walks up to me and says, 'Howard, I want you' and I was like, 'Well, right here I am sweet thing'."_

_"And I am Shiva, god of death and destruction." Raj sighs while looking at the ceiling in apparent exasperation. "Why do you insist upon telling these fancy tales, when you know we know they are not true, Howard?"_

_"Because I am a sad, sad little man." Howard sighs as well, and poked at his food sullenly. "What about you Leonard? Got anything juicy to share with the class? You are our resident Casanova after all," he asks with a leer towards the bespectacled man._

_I sit my glass down on the table with an extra bit of force behind it on purpose in order to grab the attention of the three men I am sitting with. _

_"How is Leonard anything like an Italian author, and famous womanizer who was associated with European royalty along with luminaries such as Voltaire, Goethe and Mozart?" I look at Howard with a raised eyebrow to convey my genuine curiosity and simultaneous disdain for this comparison. I know why Howard made the comparison; I just want to hear his explanation in his own words._

_Howard pulls out his smarmy little smirk and replies, "Well he is the one who got to nail the illustrious Miss Penny, is he not? Knelt between the knees of the promised land. I believe that alone is enough for the label, huh? Right Raj?"_

_Raj raises his hands and says hurriedly, "Hey man, I like Penny, she's nice, and she doesn't make fun of me for my selective mutism. She even stands up for us!" At his defense of my Penny, I decide to mentally revoke one of Raj's strikes, and I add two more to Howard for his crass words about my lady._

_Raj is right, and I remember what he is referring to. That terrible Zarnecki and his thieving ways. I scowl as my eidetic memory pulls up the time that Glenn was in someone else's possession for so long, and my stuff, over three thousand hours worth of gold and weapons. One thief, one high school student with an overactive thyroid gland almost managed to take all my stuff, but thanks to Penny, Glenn the ostrich is safely back in his pen and I am still questing with the best of them. I do not like people touching my things, even virtually._

_Leonard finally decides to provide his commentary to the conversation. "Come on Howard, don't be like that, Raj is right. Penny is a good person and she helps us all the time. She isn't a piece of meat. Plus, I hope, eventually, to get her back. She just has to see that I am the perfect man for her and then we can start making our beautiful, smart babies," he says tilting his head back in that way he does that exposes his throat to the others of the table. _

_I have always theorized that he does this as a habitual tool from being so short and having to look up at others all the time, but he does the same thing with Howard who is at least 1 and 1 half inches shorter than he is. Psychology may be a hokum science for the most part but I believe it has a basis in this behavior for Leonard. I have observed that when he is trying to be superior or more knowledgeable on a subject he displays this behavior, indicating, nonverbally, that he is looking (or trying to look) down at the person he is speaking to. Really though, if you know anything about animal behavior, and I do, because I have a working knowledge of the universe, it is that when an animal, a wolf, or dog, for example, is trying to show submission they bare their throats as a way of showing their Omega status. Leonard unconsciously does this because he is an Omega playing at being an Alpha. I know that this is only one of the many reasons he is not the perfect man for Penny._

_She is an Alpha female, she needs a partner and mate, not a subordinate. I know what she needs._

_"This subject is tiresome, gentlemen, as you getting Penny back, is not as likely as you believe it to be Leonard, and Howard you have a disrespectful attitude towards women, and while I normally do not care to let you spin your little Penthouse fantasies, because frankly, I barely listen to you as it is, but," and I point my plastic spork as emphasis this following point, "if I hear you disrespect Penny again, you will not care for the consequences." With this suitable chastisement offered I turn back to my food and continue eating, not looking at those around me._

_What I chose to ignore as I turned my attention elsewhere, were the looks of bewilderment and shock on the faces of the three men around me. Perhaps the looks were in response to my aggressive handling of the Penny situation. It is Howard who finally broke the brief silence._

_"You know what Penthouse is! How do you know what Penthouse is?" Howard screeches out._

_I am quite bothered by the decibels he reaches with this question as I have superior hearing anyway and he is sitting within two foot distance. Not to mention there are others looking at us in confusion for them overhearing Howard's statement_ _with no context. Not that I feel the need to provide them with any. I just look back at them until they look away._

_"Howard, be quiet!" Leonard whispered quickly, blushing. He responds for me as I am not going to respond to Howard's inane questions. "He was cleaning the apartment one time and he found my, um, my collection. Ok? Now be quiet!"_

_Howard is practically bouncing in his seat, staring at me with a slightly manic gleam in his eye. "So how did you like them, Sheldon? I personally like the one with the..." I interrupt him before he can go any further._

_"Stop. Now. Howard. I will not listen to your nasty thoughts, and I very much doubt that Raj or Leonard will find them very appetizing either." I look at them and they both look slightly green at the thought of what was about to come out of Howard's mouth, and they sigh almost simultaneously at my interruption of what would have probably proven to be a tale most foul._

_Lunch continues on with a pouting Howard and a daydreaming Leonard. Raj and I discuss our upcoming research paper that, if done correctly, could obtain a sizeable research grant. I want that grant; it could be great tool in helping me acquire new equipment to prove string theory and thus winning my Nobel Prize._

_After lunch, I perceive time to pass quickly as Raj and I are uninterrupted in our work and we get a great deal of research finished before work ends._

_As I head home with Leonard I can't stop thinking about one of the Penthouse magazines that had been mentioned. What Leonard didn't know was that I had confiscated one of those magazines, one with a woman inside that looked just enough like Penny to be upsetting to me. I have always found those publications to be crass and in poor taste and below one such as I. I had found a Playboy in my brother, George's room when I had been looking for a part of my death ray he had stolen. I found the images intriguing in a purely analytical way, as I had never seen a naked female before except for Missy, but she is my sister and we had been nude in the same room since the last time we were bathed together._

_It upset me that Leonard had very obviously purchased a 'dirty' magazine that had a Penny look-a-like in it for his own pleasure. It made me sick, and angry. It made me want to hurt Leonard for being so disrespectful and pathetic. I hold and control these feelings, tightly to my chest. Now is not the time to allow reign to these more negative aspects of myself, aspects no one else knows of. I know that there is a right time to release these feelings and now is not that time, so I breathe deep and exhale slowly to calm myself. I direct my mind away from the troubling thoughts._

_The drive ends as we pull into our parking garage and Leonard turns off the vehicle. He turns to me and says, "I know you have been quiet for a while, is it what Howard said at lunch? Because you know how he can be. He's a pervert, but he's our friend." Leonard looks at me then I sigh at Leonard's words. I wasn't quiet because of Howard's comments, those were commonplace and slightly expected, if not dreaded, at this point. If Leonard knew what thoughts had kept me quiet, he'd pass out and then how would he drive me to The Cheesecake Factory later for my barbecue bacon cheeseburger: barbecue, bacon, and cheese on the side._

_"What makes you believe that I am quiet over Howard's words, Leonard?" I ask inquiringly._

_"Well, I just assumed—" Leonard began._

_I interrupt him and say, "That's your problem Leonard, you assume too much. Now let's go inside. I need to finish some research for my paper before we go to The Cheesecake Factory for dinner."_

_"Ok..." Leonard trails off uncertainly._

_End Log._

"Sheldon! Come on! We are meeting Raj and Howard at the restaurant in 20 minutes!" Leonard yells through the door, quite unnecessarily I might add.

"Leonard I am right inside the door separated by an inch of wood and 6 feet of space. I can hear you just fine," I say as I put away my interaction journal and straighten my favorite Flash t-shirt. I want to look nice for Penny.

First and foremost I want to thank MyOwnStar for her help with this fic, I plan on this being a long term fic and I hope for her to be my editor if she will have me lol if I get favorable reviews and even if I don't I may finish anyway as this is something I wanted to get out.

WARNINGS: This is an M fic for a reason and WILL include many subjects others may find upsetting or offputting. Such as: disturbing thoughts, sexual situations(both imagined and real), these will definitely be involved in the fic other warnings will be posted as they happen. PLEASE DO NOT read if you believe this will upset you if you do I will not take your flames to heart as this is my warning to you to STOP READING NOW! If you have constructive reviews and criticisms I will be more than happy to speak with you about them. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank some reviewers before we get started with Chapter 3 because you are all so wonderful! Thank you for your wonderful support!

My Own Star- You're the best, of the best!

xXxAllegraxXx- I plan on having more protective Sheldon later in the fic so I am glad you enjoy him now, and Leonard is so up his own ass he doesn't notice anything. lol Thank you!

stock2007-Please do not worry in no way will that happen.

MD4evaOLTL-I am glad you enjoy the story lol. You are a great reviewer and I hope you continue to enjoy where the story is going.

iBounce- I am very glad that even though you do not read many M fics that you read mine. I am honored and thank you!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and if you have any questions, opinions or comments I am more than happy to hear them. As long as they are done in a respectful manner though.

Chapter 3

P-POV

"So Penny, how was that audition this morning?"

I look over at Anna who is counting her tip from the last table.

Anna is a lovely twenty four year brunette, and quite demure, as long as she didn't have any alcohol in her and then all bets were off.

I knew this from personal experience at a club two weeks ago. Whew. That was a night I won't be repeating for a while. The first night I had been out partying in a while and I spent more time taking care of her crazy drunk ass then I did dancing.

Even worse were the guys who I had to protect her from who seemed to gravitate towards her during this drunkenness. I sigh as I realize that my four geniuses have spoiled me for most other men; I just look at 'normal' guys and realize how ordinary and boring they are.

"You know, I think it went really well. In fact, I think they'll be calling me back any day now. I mean how could they not?" I laugh as I say this and strike a ridiculous pose.

"Really? That's so great Penny! I'm so happy for you! Do you really think so?" Anna sounds enthused, quite genuinely happy for me. If it was almost anybody else at this hell hole they would be saying the same thing to my face but as soon as my back was turned, whoo boy, they would be on a one way trip to bitch city.

As it is though that audition did go really well, and I am excited to think that I really might get a call back soon.

Anna was relatively new, only working here for a little over 2 months, to our little Cheesecake Factory family, but she had been here long enough to know who our regulars were.

"Uh-oh...crazy hamburger guy and cronies at 5 o'clock."

I look behind me as I hear Anna moan the complaint lowly while she is looking over my shoulder. I see Sheldon leading the charge toward their usual table, followed like a mother duck leading her babies in order, Leonard, Howard, and Raj. It makes me smile to see the familiar sight. It's a comfort to know that some things never change.

On the first Tuesday she had worked, she was informed in great detail of who belonged to that table by 'Crazy Hamburger Guy' himself, after she had tried to wait their table while Penny was in the bathroom. Ever since then, she had avoided that table if she could, stating that there just 'wasn't somethin' right 'bout that boy'.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Anna was from West Virginia and has an accent that only the south could provide. She's barely understandable when drunk, sounding a little like Sheldon when he's angry, all twang and southern warmth pouring off of every word.

They are being seated, and so, before Sheldon can start looking around for me I head for their table. His order is already written down on the pad in my hands, as if I could forget, barbecue bacon cheeseburger all the amenities on the side. It's the others whose orders change from time to time.

As I am walking to their table I overhear the guys arguing about some Star Trek episode or something, but it's getting Sheldon pretty heated as he throws his hands in the air and his voice raises. I decide to intervene before things escalate any further.

"Hey guys!" I chirp, my happiness from my audition bleeding over into being glad to see them all, even Howard and that's saying something about being in a good mood, and that thought makes me smile even more.

"Well, Penny, you seem to be in a particularly cheerful manner. What has you so happy today?" Sheldon asks, looking up at me, strangely enough looking actually interested. Weird, it seems he's been doing that a lot lately, being interested in things about me. I'm not really used to him seeming to be all caring and interested in anyone other than himself, but I am on such a high from this morning that I don't question it too much. I shrug and just chalk it up to another bag of crazy known as Sheldon Cooper.

"Yeah, you look really good today! What's up? Good tips today?" It speaks. I cringe inwardly at the very sound of Howard's voice. Well, there goes my good mood.

"Howard, shut up, and for your information I went to an audition today and I believe it went really well." I want to go on and say what a little shit he is and shove his face into a wood chipper, but I can't because he's my friend, well he's my friend's friend, which inadvertently makes him mine. Blech.

"Really? What did you audition for Penny?" Leonard asks.

"Well, my agent called early this morning and he offered me an audition, for...guess..." I wait for a few seconds and they just look at me like deer in the headlights.

"Penny, there is no logical way we could guess what you are asking us to guess. The list of possibilities is practically endless." Sheldon says quickly, but oddly enough, not rudely. I didn't know he could do that.

Raj is nodding beside him, with his big doe eyes looking up at me.

I sigh, "Ok, ok. Well, I may be able to get the part in a movie about a video game that you guys might be interested in, but you can't tell anyone they are casting because they are trying to keep it under wraps that they are working on it for now, ok? Sheldon, do you think you can do that?"

We all look at him and he nods his head real serious like and I smile.

Leonard asks, "Well what is it? Now I need to know, you got us all curious."

I lean towards them, and they lean towards me as I whisper in a real hush-hush voice. "Ok, it's the Mass Effect movie."

It's as I am leaning back, I see Sheldon still leaning forward a little more than the others. His ice blue eyes are half lidded and have a look I have only seen on men who were thinking things I know Sheldon Cooper doesn't think. Jeesh, what is with him today? He is acting way weirder than normal. Maybe he's sick? Why do none of the guys seem to notice this?

"Oh! That's great, Penny! I love that video game series. You know they are just about to release the third one of the series in a month, and I think them making a movie is a great idea with the right actors and actresses," Leonard says very loudly and I give him my patented glare of death. This causes him to be quiet real quick like.

"Say it a little louder, Leonard. I don't think people in China heard you!" Howard whispers.

"Yes, Leonard, you were quite vocal on a subject Penny just emphasized the need for discretion on," Sheldon says with clear disapproval in his tone, turning Leonard's ears pink, and I'm just glad that for once it's not being voiced towards me.

"I can't say much more than that about it, but yeah that's it," I conclude with a blush.

"We are very happy for you Penny." This is written on a Cheesecake Factory napkin and pushed towards me by none other than Rajesh Koothrapali, and I blink away the tears in my eyes.

"Oh! Thank you, Raj! You're so sweet!" I want to hug him, but I know it would just make him have to go to the bathroom in nervousness and I don't want the guy to piss himself like some scared Chihuahua.

I sigh and know I need to ask their orders when I see my manager glaring at me from behind the counter and some of my other customers raising their hands signaling for their checks.

"What will you boys be having this evening? Sheldon, I already have your order written down, barbecue bacon cheeseburger, barbecue, bacon, and cheese on the side and a lemonade to drink."

Sheldon looks way more pleased with my sentence than I think he should be and as he is grinning up at me with that goofy smile, I can't help but grin at his antics.

"Well, I will have..."

And the night moves on. An hour passes after I have given the boys their food and I can see them about to ready themselves to leave for the evening. I envy them as I have another two hours stuck in this hell hole. Granted Anna is a bit of a reprieve from the brainless morons I have to serve, but she has her own tables and I am not about to get me or her chewed out by the boss again for not doing our jobs.

Most of my tables are content to be left alone for a while, so I indulge in some observing.

I see Howard with his idiotic dickie in place as usual and hair looking like his mother just got done brushing it.

_Which she probably did_, I think with a snort.

I see Raj in his vest and khaki pants—boy, that guy needs a makeover fast. He could be so cute even with the mutism if only he didn't look like he dressed in the dark.

Leonard, what can you say about Leonard that hasn't been said a million times alread? Wash your hair? Why, oh why, do you need a jacket hoodie in California where the average temperature is 85 degrees!

Finally, Sheldon, dear, sweet layered in this heat Sheldon. He makes me hot just looking at him.

It's as this thought crosses my mind that I realize how it sounds and I blush like nobody's business. Go figure, that this is the moment Sheldon turns his head to look straight at me. He sees me staring at him with my face looking like a tomato. I can't be sure, but I swear before I looked away from him he smirked and winked at me.

No, no no no! Sheldon Cooper doesn't wink, or smirk. Ever.

But he is. Right at me. He's still smirking. At me.

None of the other guys seem to notice as they are all ogling the newest waitress/model/actress to walk through the door, of which there are many.

Sheldon's gaze doesn't even flicker though. His head is canted to the side but there is no mistaking that he is looking right at me. He's staring at me like I am some sort of comic book, or…or I don't know what, but he's STILL staring at me. I turn around and act like I am doing something but peek over my shoulder as inconspicuously as I can.

What in the seven hells is going on?

I march over to their table and the guys all look over to me, and I can't believe anything can distract their attention from the way too skinny woman bending over way too far, for way too long.

I am determined to know what is going on with Sheldon.

"Sheldon, what's with the staring? The eyebrow? The eye...thing!" I thunder in a louder voice than I really meant to.

Oh God, please let the ground swallow me whole at the looks on their faces.

If there is one thing I am good at it is emotions and interpreting emotions. It's what makes me such a good actress, no matter what those casting people may say. It's this ability that lets me see the range of shock and fright that crosses their faces.

All but Sheldon's, but it's as I note this that his whole face changes, from smirking and humor, to looking like this shocked little bunny. It's like someone flipped a switch! What the fuck!

"What are you talking about Penny? I was just indicating to you that we were ready to pay. I do not know of what you are speaking of. I was just using non-verbal communication to indicate our readiness to depart the establishment," Sheldon says in a small voice.

Oh God. What if I'm wrong? I mean, his head wasn't angled toward me, he could have easily been staring off into space for all I know. What if I was seeing something that wasn't there? I get eye-fucked so much at this place maybe I am starting to see it when it's not there? Oh no, and I just yelled at Sheldon for my own issues.

"Yeah Penny, what in the world are you talking about?" Leonard asks in a weird voice. It's kinda a mix between someone strangling a cat and rocks in a blender.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I am so sorry Sheldon. I don't know what came over me. I guess I am just tired after this shift, and I, I don't know. I am so, so sorry Sheldon," I say this and I can barely look at them, especially with Sheldon looking at me like I had just killed his puppy for no reason.

I go to turn back around as the guys all look at each other in confusion over the crazy Penny, when I feel something on my thigh just under my skirt and look down. Huh?

Sheldon is touching about two inches above my knee?

What?

I look at his face and see him looking up at me like I am some sort of, I don't know, but he's got this glassy look in his eye like he's drunk or something. I start to wonder if one of the guys slipped him something in his drink and as I look around to see if any of them look suspicious or have anything they could have put into his food when I feel a squeeze on thigh. It is tight and it almost hurts, and I try to pull my leg away unnoticed but the long, spindly fingers are like a vice. I tug again lightly but it seems like he doesn't want to let go.

At this point I snap out of the shock that I am stuck in this spot and can't move unless I tug so hard that I fall or look like an idiot, and it registers that Sheldon is TOUCHING ME! No hand sanitizers, or handi wipes or Lysol. What, what, what?

Am I in one of those parallel universes the guys are always going on about?

Maybe I'm on Candid Camera? I look around for the cameras but can't see anything and the hand tightens again and it's really starting to hurt at this point so I look back down at Sheldon and the hand looses a little as I do. He's not looking at me but his eyes are dancing around the table like nothing is going on.

What shocks me more than anything is the fact that I like the tight, hot hand on my thigh. Sheldon Cooper was getting me wet by fondling my thigh underneath a table less than three feet from my ex-boyfriend and our friends. I feel my head go a little light as all the blood rushes to parts that haven't been filled in too long.

I have to stop this.

But oh, it feels so good.

My entire body feels like it has been dipped in lava, and the hand with it's long, long fingers is slowly, _oh god why are you moving so slowly!, _I scream in my head.

The long fingers seem to be able to reach everywhere at once, and the massaging is so good, I did not know that Sheldon knew how to do this.

It's when the hand reaches the tops of my thighs and stops that I squeak, what I will wonder about later is if the squeak is in distress over the hand on my thigh in the first place, or the fact that it stopped at all.

It's as this mousy noise escapes me that Leonard looks over and notices that it's been, like, five minutes and I am still standing in the same place.

"Penny? Is there something wrong? Are you ok?" Oh dear, for as annoying as Leonard is, he can be a good friend when he isn't being an ass.

Fortunately, from where he's sitting, he can't see under the table where Sheldon has my upper thigh prisoner, or, I flush guiltily, the wetness slowly moistening through a pair of the more conservative panties I am very glad I wore today.

I go to say that everything is fine, but I assume Sheldon might have thought I was going to say something else, when the hand tightens more than it has before and I can barely speak with how much it hurts. His nails are going to break the skin if he doesn't stop soon. My gaze shoots to Sheldon he narrows his eyes and a very tiny shake of his head tells me not to say anything to Leonard about the hand in possession of my leg, and if he goes just a few inches higher a WHOLE lot more.

I yank my leg as hard as I can without looking too suspicious and I stumble sideways and Leonard catches me before I can fall on the ground, while the rest of the guys are shocked at my 'sudden' almost fall.

"Oh jeez, I'm so clumsy. Thanks Leonard." I say this as sincerely as I can, because while we are both standing up Leonard won't let go of me. "Thanks, again. I'm fine now Leonard," I try to get him to let go and he finally does, shuffling his feet backwards.

"Ok, I have to go get your checks so you can go. I'll be right back." I don't give them a chance to respond before I am heading into the back and bracing myself on the wall, breathing deep to stop the swimming in my head. I look around to make sure there is noone around and I rub my inner thigh through my skirt. It will definitely be bruised and there's a lack of blood flow from the squeezing, it's tingly, and I don't know if the tingle is from the blood rushing back into it or from Sheldon actually touching me.

First and foremost I want to thank MyOwnStar for her help with this fic, I plan on this being a long term fic and I hope for her to be my editor if she will have me lol if I get favorable reviews and even if I don't I may finish anyway as this is something I wanted to get out.

WARNINGS: This is an M fic for a reason and WILL include many subjects others may find upsetting or offputting. Such as: disturbing thoughts, sexual situations(both imagined and real), these will definitely be involved in the fic other warnings will be posted as they happen. PLEASE DO NOT read if you believe this will upset you if you do I will not take your flames to heart as this is my warning to you to STOP READING NOW! If you have constructive reviews and criticisms I will be more than happy to speak with you about them. Thank you.

I OWN NOTHING, sadly :(


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say a couple of important notices for this chapter:**

**To start with we are going to start seeing a significantly darker, slightly more creepy and controlling Sheldon. **

**Amy will be introduced soon (the original story did not include her, but let's face it, she is too funny!) She is known here through Bernadette who works with Penny, so the girls all know each other, but Amy hasn't met the boys yet and there will be NO SHAMY in this story). Bernadette and Howard are not together (they went on that date when Penny and Leonard were dating but they didn't hit off over their mothers like they did in the show), but Bernadette has met the boys and Raj is totally into her, silently of course, lol, and how this works out, well, you'll just have to keep reading now won't you :)**

**Also I am doing so many flashbacks so early to show the development of Sheldon and Penny to display how they got to where they are right now in present time. Someone mentioned that Sheldon in the last chapter was very forward but that's why I'm doing the flashbacks to show that he's moving at just the pace he wants.**

**As for reviews I love you all and I really, REALLY hope that you all like where I am going with this and my next upcoming chapters.**

**On with the show.**

**Again reviews always welcome.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

S-POV

When I was a child, I had next to nothing. Technically being the youngest will do that to a child. Though Missy and I germinated within the same womb, she exited before I did, thus the term 'technically'. Having Missy and George Jr. as older siblings did not help to say the least. Matters did not improve when you threw in the factor of my father, an alcoholic at the best of times and an emotionally and physically abusive bully at worst.

When I was 8, I was working on a project that I just so happened to need a test subject for. I decided one of Missy's dolls should be honored to be involved in a feat of science, so one day while Missy was at one of her female friend's house after school, I snuck into her room.

_The thought of stealing has never sat well with me. Meemaw taught me that thieves were cowards and I was a brave knight and not a coward. Meemaw told me so it must be true. Meemaw also taught me that stealing was wrong and against the law, and I did not want to go to jail, but I needed a test subject for my experiment. Surely Meemaw would understand the necessity, for science. _

_I need to get into Missy's room without Mother and Father catching me, which shouldn't be too much of a problem. Between Father's inebriated slumber and Mother's 'Bible time', which was really just where she went into the backyard and smoked her cigarettes or as Meemaw referred to them 'cancer sticks'. They should be out of the way for the most part._

_George Jr. is at football practice, so he won't be a problem either, and if I believed luck was anything but hokum, I would say that I had it on my side. I stop at Missy's door and pause before I enter. I debate knocking. I want to, feel I need to, but I know that her room is empty and the odds of knocking and waking Father are too great to indulge my acknowledged idiosyncrasies, so I do not knock._

_I enter the room as quietly as possible, and my eyes are immediately assaulted by pink and purple of all hues. It's at this point I determine that I must get out of this room as quickly as possible. I search through the dolls in the baskets first as they are the most accessible, but they are all plastic, not what I need for my experiment. I need porcelain, glass or china, and thanks to Mother, Missy has these lining the shelves. _

_They are more expensive than the plastic and are the cause of me not getting the 'funding' for my experiment; even though George Jr. got new football equipment and Missy got to go on a school trip (but no money for Sheldon to get a new telescope)._

_It is as I am searching through these newer dolls and I note absently that they all seem to be brunette. Missy must prefer this. I don't really care, but I note everything around me and this fact does not go unnoticed no matter how little I care about the subject. It is like when Father speaks to me about football. I couldn't care less about football, but I can name you the entire list of statistics of the Dallas Cowboys and then some._

_All of these dolls are adequate for my experiment's parameters and though I know I need to get out of the room quickly, I keep searching through the dolls. I feel as if I must pick the perfect one for my project, as I am the best, I should get to use the best equipment._

_I see a flash of golden sunlight spilling over the back of the dresser. I see a doll hidden behind all the other dolls on its side. I carefully reach through the others and pick up the fallen doll and pull her into my body. I feel as if I cannot control myself as I look into this inanimate object's emerald green eyes as if it could see into the soul I don't really believe I have._

_She was beautiful._

_A golden haired fairy wearing an effervescent gown of sea green just a shade lighter than her eyes. _

_Her face is so pretty. She has painted pink lips and the porcelain used on her must have been of the highest quality because she was so white she looked like she had been carved out of bone._

_A pair of satin white gloves and socks adorns her hands and feet, I can see her socks through her little plastic Mary Jane shoes. Hair spills everywhere and it looks like honey and sunshine mixed together to form a halo, like in those pictures of angels Mother has all over the house._

_I am hit by an admittedly irrational bout of rage at Missy for taking such a precious object and discarding it to the back of her dresser and leaving it lying there to get crushed or scratched. _

_She could be dusty or dirty._

_I have to clean her. Her. Yes. Her. This is not just some doll._

_She is special and she is mine._

_I hold the beautiful doll to my chest, and I realize I still need a doll for my experiment. The scientist in me notes that I am holding a perfectly usable doll in my arms, but the thought of anything happening to her makes me feel ill._

_I don't like the feeling._

_I grab another doll quickly, not caring which one I snatch. I only hope Missy doesn't notice two dolls missing. I don't think I can handle being held down while she 'wet willies' me again. _

_I know Meemaw told her not to do it anymore after the first time I showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night with a pipe cleaner sticking out of my ear, but I never know with such a temperamental female._

_I cradle my golden fairy in my arms, being extra careful not to crush her wings, while the other dangles from one of my hands by its hair. I take both to my room. I know I cannot let anyone in the house know I have Her. My brother would break Her just to see me cry and Missy would pretend it was her favorite doll just so I would get that much more in trouble. Not just for stealing, but for stealing her favorite of anything. My mother would pray for my thieving soul and my father, I hypothesize, would slur some obscenities and tell me I was a 'faggot' and that only boys who were 'faggots' played with dolls._

_But I don't want to play with Her._

_I want to keep Her safe and secure, away from all of the George Jr.'s and Missy's of the world._

_With me, she will be the safest she could be._

_It is a few days when Missy finally notices one of her dolls is missing. My experiment was over and finished. I had not obtained the results I wanted but the information I had gathered was valuable, so not a total loss, and worth the lecture I got from Mother when I confessed to taking the doll. _

_Missy never noticed the missing fairy doll and I never mentioned it._

_I know that I will always wonder how Father found out._

_A few weeks later, I come home from school later than usual as I had been discussing my schooling with one of my teachers. Summer was coming soon and I wanted to know if it were possible to be assigned summer classes. I wanted to learn as much as I could learn from this town and its few supposed intelligent individuals._

_I see Father standing outside and I know something bad is about to happen._

_His arms are crossed and he is leaning against his truck with a beer in one hand and a 'cancer stick' in the other._

_I do not pick up on subtle facial cues well but even I know by the expression on Father's face that he is angry._

_I walk up to him and he looks down at me. I only reach up to his navel right now, but I am only 8 years old and he is a tall man, odds are genetics will favor me later in life in this regard._

_I tilt my head in a curious fashion. Most of the time in interacting with Father I use nonverbal communication as I have the feeling he does not enjoy the sound of my voice. Probably because I once heard him say, "Boy, I don' like tha sounda ur fuckin' voice! Shu' tha fuck up!" He then passed out, and I know he doesn't remember the encounter, but I do. I take the words to heart and I do not speak verbally to him as much as I can._

_I really wish he would get on with this encounter. I am already late for brushing Shelly's hair. Yes, I named her Shelly. It's what my Meemaw calls me when she isn't calling me 'Moonpie' and I enjoy it even though it is a female name—only because it was Meemaw who used it._

_I love to brush Shelly's hair. It's so soft and shiny and brushing it for her makes me feel like I have a purpose in the world. More than science, more than almost anything. I have a responsibility and it is to take care of Shelly to the best of my ability. That means I have to brush her hair, dust her, make sure her clothes are ironed and clean. _

_I am aware that she is inanimate, and she doesn't have consciousness, but it makes no difference in the things I feel when I perform these actions for her. She doesn't berate me when I speak of my experiments. She doesn't laugh at me when I fold my clothes in just the right way. She doesn't tell me what a freak I am. She does not drink and tell me she wishes I had never been born._

_She is perfect._

_She is my best friend._

_And Father is holding her in front of my face by her head._

_His large grease stained hand nearly encompasses her head and I cringe to think that I will have to wash her very well to get all the grease and cigarette smoke he will infect her with. The cigarette butt is touching her face and I want to cry. He holds her very haphazardly and I want to tell him to not hold her like that. _

_He is crushing her hair._

_He is looking me in the eyes when I can see the flexing muscles in his large forearm, and I can predict the odds, and know how likely it is, what he is about to do. All this rolls through my head and still no words are spoken between us as I flick my eyes to Shelly, catching her eyes as the sun shines onto her. I believe I can see the fissures and cracks start to appear on her forehead from the pressure he is exerting on her head._

_It sounds like a gunshot when I watch her head implode._

_Porcelain flies everywhere and I can see blood dripping from Father's hand onto the ground which is littered with pieces of Shelly's head and hair the blood making it look like a small person has just been shot in the head._

_Shelly's dead._

_Father killed her; correction, George Cooper killed her._

_He is no father of mine._

_I tear my slowly watering eyes away from the broken body of the only being aside from my Meemaw who loves me, loved me._

_He is still holding her body but not for long. He opens his bleeding hand and lets her body fall to the gravel drive, as more blood falls on her body staining the new purple dress I had bought for her just a week ago. _

_I had spent a quarter of my saved currency to purchase the dress because I knew that it would look beautiful with her golden hair and green eyes._

_It had._

_Now it's stained with the blood of a being who didn't deserve to breathe on it let alone destroy it._

_I glared as tears slowly make their way down my face from my tear ducts. _

_He looks at me and says, "Only faggots play with dolls. Real men don't play with dolls."_

_It is so similar to what I believed he would say when I first found Shelly that I am momentarily startled and do not react for the next few minutes._

_He bumps my shoulder as he passes me and I feel dirty in every place he touched me. I determine I must scrub those places especially hard in the shower that evening._

_I can still feel the stinging in my eyes for what I imagine is an hour or so after he has pulled away, gravel spraying across my body and face. I feel if I move I will crumble as much as Shelly has._

_My Shelly is gone._

_I had felt the darkness of hatred flourish within me that day. Nurtured after that by every second I spent in that ignorant bastard's company._

After that day I refused to be left alone with my father in any capacity. My anger at the man was only surpassed by the fear I had of him. Fear of what he could do to me if he had no compunctions about destroying something so beautiful.

He did not seem to mind.

It was that day that I realized that I had to be able to protect anything I wanted to claim as my own, because there would always be those who don't understand wanting to take from me. I keep all of my most precious material possessions in a safe in my closet, my money is hidden in my figurines, and Penny is across the hall.

Penny.

She has been trying to avoid me since my last visit to the Cheesecake Factory over a week ago. She wasn't on shift this Tuesday so I did not eat there. I got my cheeseburger to go. I use the term 'trying' because her attempts haven't been very successful at it so far. This is mainly due to the fact that I know when she is coming and going thanks to the camera I set up in the living room of her apartment, and the camera out in the hall (thanks to Howard who never removed the one he set up to spy on Leonard and Penny when they were first dating).

When I am alone and I know Leonard will not be around for a while, I will play past recordings of Penny in her apartment just lounging around, or playing Age of Conan, anything. While I am working I will play these recordings and they comfort me with the illusion of Penny being in the apartment with me, doing her mundane everyday tasks and me working on solving the equations of the universe.

The future looks bright in these moments.

I will not let Penny avoid me though. She will have to get used to attention from me. Judging by her reaction to my first effort at physical—bordering sexual—contact between us, she has a long way to go. She is starting to get frustrated that her attempts to avoid me have failed, and it is cute. I inwardly cringe at my use of the word 'cute' but that is the only word that applies.

While everything about Penny interests me, and attracts me, it is her smile I love the most.

It's just like Shelly's smile.

I noticed it the first moment she smiled at me. She was a perfect replica of my golden fairy. All I wanted to do the first time smiled at me was gather her up into my lap and brush her hair. She is so delicate and innocent; I have to protect her, even from herself and especially from Leonard.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Penny."

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Penny..."

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Penny..."

"I know you are in there Penny, please answer the door." I know she's in her apartment because I saw her on the camera. I gave her just enough time to get showered and dressed, but now she has to face me and she will listen to me. Now is the perfect time. She is off work for the next two days and Leonard is staying with Raj until tomorrow evening.

She opens the door and lets me in. My eyes are drawn to her ample bottom as I walk behind her.

"Sheldon what do you want? I'm getting ready to go meet some friends of mine. It's girls night."

"I won't take too much of your time, Penny, but I was hopeful that we could have some time together this evening as I currently have nothing pressing to accomplish, and I know you are free for the next two days. Though, if you are otherwise occupied this evening I will come back later when we can converse in length if you would like?"

If I know Penny, and I do, she will be too curious by the thought of me wanting to speak to her to deny me. I will use this curiosity to my advantage.

"What do you want to talk about Sheldon?"

She stops putting on her heels to look at me as she voices the question.

I knew it. Ha! I know my Penny so well.

"Wait a minute. How do you know that I have no work? Sheldon! Did you get my schedule from Anna again!"

"I believe the raised voice is a little unnecessary, Penny, but yes I did. Anna was quite cooperative in providing me with your schedule after I informed her if she did not consent I would show up during her shifts and she would be forced to wait on me. She was quite amenable to my terms after that."

I sit on the only clean part of the couch and cross my legs.

"Now, are we going to discuss last Tuesday or am I going to have to follow you on your 'girls night' to discuss it there. Your choice."

_My little golden fairy_

I smirk at the shock on Penny's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Scenes taken from Season 4 Episode 21 The Agreement Dissection, but with a few twists. Hahahahahaha!

BEWARE: Leonard bashing. Just a heads up in case any of you are Leonard fans. Though if you are I dont know why you would be reading this. I am just too nice and feel I need to warn you I guess haha!

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold is an emphasis**

I own nothing.

Last Time on IMTA:

"Now, are we going to discuss last Tuesday or am I going to have to follow you on your 'girls night' to discuss it there. Your choice."

P-POV

Oh no. It's happened.

Sheldon has finally snapped.

I can only look at him in what I have to believe is idiotic shock after his words. With my mouth hanging open and my arms hanging down, I more than likely look like a cartoon character of some sort, and he's just sitting there looking like the cat that caught the canary.

I shift on my three inch stilettos that cost way too much when I had way too little. I wish I was wearing anything other than the dress I am wearing. I feel naked with how he is looking at me and the barely there mini isn't helping. I turn my back so I don't have to see those ice blue eyes sizing me up. He's not sizing me up like how most men size me up, all breasts and ass, but like he was looking at an equation he very badly wanted to solve, taking in every little thing, memorizing every part of me.

It is too intense.

I can't handle this.

He is starting to freak me out, almost frighten me.

I have to stop this.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about Sheldon, but listen..."

"No."

I stop mid-sentence at the confidently spoken word coming from behind me and sounding way closer than it should.

I freeze looking at the fridge and all the photos stuck there with magnets that had cute little sayings on them as I see a very large shadow overtake my own, and I suddenly have a very real sense of foreboding. I jump as I feel large, hot hands settle on my bare shoulders and start rubbing.

"If you insist on feigning ignorance on what I am trying to discuss with you, then I will speak and you will listen."

I stand stiff while he continues to rub a little harder than before. It's a little easier to listen to what he says when I don't have to look into those piercing eyes that see way too much.

"I understand that last Tuesday may seem to be an abrupt paradigm shift in our social interaction to you, but I wanted you to know..."

_I understand._

He has been using those words a lot.

I don't know if he really does. I am insanely confused.

He's got his lips right up against my ear and his breathing causes shivers that make my teeth chatter.

"...that I expect you to get used to acts like this from now on, because we will be engaging in them quite frequently."

I turn around quickly hoping to shock him into taking a step back, but it doesn't work. He doesn't drop his hands from my shoulders either.

He is standing there tall and looking at me out of the bottoms of his eyes, and he has never looked taller or made me feel so small, despite the fact that I'm in such tall heels.

I don't know if I like it or not.

Sheldon Cooper is already so much larger than life, it isn't fair that he should be so tall as well.

"What do you mean by that! How did you even touch me last time? Aren't you afraid of getting sick? Germs? Is this a prank? Did Howard put you up to this?"

I fire off the questions as fast as I can and hope that the reminder of germs and getting sick will kick start that big brain back into 'Whack-a-doodle' gear and make him act normal, as normal as Sheldon Cooper could ever be at any rate.

His hands are still rubbing my shoulders and they are so much softer and warmer than I remember. It's getting harder to think about how wrong all of this was.

His eyes soften into a look that I think is how a parent must look at a child that is taking too long to grasp something that should be easy. It's not quite pity but it's close enough to make my hackles rise.

I am also starting to get a little panicked. I am definitely off kilter and it feels like I am balanced on the edge of a cliff, perched, just waiting for a gust of wind to knock me into the churning blue below.

"Penny, you don't understand, but I want to help you to. This is me. I want you to know the real me. I would also appreciate it if you would not believe that Howard Wolowitz could 'put me up' to anything."

There are lengths of my hair resting on my shoulders and he is rubbing them between his fingers like they are pieces of silk or something.

"NO! Sheldon, you're right! I don't understand. You act a certain way for 5 years now and suddenly you're acting some other way! What am I supposed to think? Unless you're possessed by some sort of alien creature or parasite that has control of your brain! Oh God, that's not what's happening is it?"

I try taking a step back to give myself some time to get my head back on straight and he lets me go. I use the term 'lets' because he tenses his hands briefly before sliding them down, trailing his fingertips to my elbows before dropping them back to his sides. It is obvious by the tensing of his hands he could have kept me where I was if he had wanted to.

I shiver.

He sighs as if he is put upon.

"Penny, sit down."

He says it so imperiously that I am reminded of my dad and I want to not do it just because of this fact, but I am so curious that I start moving after a pause. Though, I don't miss the flash of irritation in his eyes as I hesitate.

I start to move some discarded clothes from my armchair, and Sheldon retakes his previous seat on the couch.

There is a minute where we just sit and stare at each other.

I sigh as I acknowledge that I need to get Sheldon to realize that he doesn't know what he's attempting to do here.

He's confused and I need to help him navigate these unknown social waters.

I stand up and start speaking and it sounds very loud in the quietness of my apartment even though I am speaking in my normal tone.

S-POV

This is not going the way I want it to, and that is highly frustrating.

Penny is being stubborn, which is not surprising as I anticipated her surprised reaction, but what is frustrating is how she is treating me.

Like I am a child.

I understand that I can be child-**ish**, and that I enjoy things that children like.

Action figures, superhero clothing, comic books, costumes, etc.

What is the most frustrating thing is that my enjoyment of these things seems to have put Penny into the mind frame that I **am** a child, instead of just enjoying childish things. (Though, they indeed are not childish.)

I am a 30 year old genius with an IQ of 187 and two PhDs and a Masters degree.

I had more 'knowledge in my little pinkie', to use the common vernacular, at 15 than most 45 year olds in my field.

It's about time that I help Penny realize this and to get her to stop treating me like a toddler.

She's so lovely in that purple dress. Emerald green eyes flashing as she gets more and more worked up in her rant.

She looks so much like Shelly did on **that** day.

_Purple dress_

Though that is where the similarities end on that front side, as Shelly never showed that much skin.

Not that I am complaining.

_Unfettered blonde hair_

_Shiny black shoes_

She's now going on about how I don't know what I am doing. That I am confused on how to display physical affection, so I am defaulting to sexual paradigms. She doesn't say it exactly like that, as she uses fewer syllables and speaks slower. I believe that she thinks that by speaking more slowly I will understand her better.

Oh, Penny.

Sitting here looking at her fidget in nervousness and watching the red flush from her face slowly creep further down was fascinating. She is getting more and more worked up and that is not helping that flush to stop.

I sit here and listen to what she has to say, because after she is finished I also have things to say that she will listen to.

The only difference is that what I say will have merit and be right.

Now she is going on about our differences and if I let her get started on this we'll be here all night.

I hate to interrupt her as I hate being interrupted, but at this point it is a necessary action.

P-POV

Look at him sitting there in his Flash t-shirt, blue thermal undershirt and blue and grey plaid pants.

He's so innocent, and I let him know that I don't blame him for last Tuesday at all. I know he didn't mean it the way it could have been taken and I want him to know that I understand what he was attempting to say with his actions.

He is my **friend** and he is **Sheldon Cooper**.

While I am recently feeling a strange sexual attraction to 'Dr. Whack-a-doodle', I know that there can never be anything between us.

I value our special friendship too much to allow anything to come between that.

He just needs to understand this.

I am probably his only real female friend ever and he doesn't really understand how to interact with a female like that. The only women in his life are his mother, Missy, neither of which he is particularly close to, and his Meemaw, who he obviously loves very much but who he doesn't have all that much contact with outside of the letters that I found that one time in his room.

So I understand that in his ignorance of the social interaction between males and females not related to each other he reached out to me.

_In a very erotic way,_ I think with a blush.

I can't tell you how many times I have been laying in bed and thought about that touch slowly creeping up my thigh. Only this time the cleanest hands that have ever touched me do not stop at my upper thigh.

It is all I can do to not look at his hands, resting so innocently on his knees, while he sits on my couch listening to me tell him about how inappropriate his actions were. I have been fantasizing about his hands on every part of my body every night for the last week.

I am such a big hoe bag. A big ol' hypocritical hoe bag.

But he doesn't need to know that.

Standing here getting all worked up like some sort of nagging fishwife.

I look at him and he looks the exact same as when I started speaking.

"Are you even listening, Sheldon?"

"Of course I am listening Penny, and I understand what you think you are saying..."

Oh thank heavens he understands what I am...wait...'think I am saying'?

"But, you are more wrong than you have been since our association has begun."

Hell in a hand basket.

"Wait, Sheldon..." This is my last ditch attempt to make him realize that he doesn't understand what he is doing by going down this route with me.

He knows I am a 'big ol' five' and he most definitely isn't (though I don't know about that anymore). "...What about Leonard?"

I believed that by bringing up his 'best friend' and my ex would give him a road block in his logic.

I don't realize what a mistake this course of action is at the time.

But as they say, 'Hindsight is 20/20.'

I take a step back at the look Sheldon gives me.

He looks like someone just told him he has to share the Nobel Prize or something.

Oh, no.

He stands up and starts to glide toward me. I use the term 'glide' because he's moving so fluidly that his steps aren't even making a noise. As he gets closer and closer I sit back down on the chair I had paced in front of while talking. It's when he puts his hands on the arms of the chair that I take a deep breath, and oh dear that was a mistake. He smells so good, like some strange mixture of soap, paper, and magic marker. I never knew something so odd could smell so good and he's looming over me like some kind of strange brightly colored vulture, just staring at me.

I sink further into the chair and he keeps coming until his forehead touches mine.

I gulp and his eyes follow movement of my throat and it's like the heat in his eyes have evaporated the moisture there because it's suddenly dry. He flickers his eyes back up to mine and I know he's leaning in for a kiss like I know I am going to take my next breath.

He's so close I could lick my lips and have my tongue down his throat.

I want to, I can't lie to myself about something like this, but the dark look that has entered his eyes scares me enough to not try.

Sheldon Cooper, Dr. Whack-a-doodle is scaring me.

"What **about** Leonard, Penny?"

It's more of a growl than a tone of voice.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Bestie! It's Amy and Bernadette! Here for a rousing night of girl talk, pillow fights and inebriation!"

S-POV

I can calculate the odds of almost any situation happening.

It's one of the curses and virtues of being a genius and having an IQ not calculable by known testing. Also a reason I never say anything is 'impossible' just 'improbable'.

But even I know that there is a difference in being able to calculate the odds of something happening and actually having it happen.

I knew her bringing up Leonard was a situation very likely to happen, and why wouldn't it?

He was her 'ex boyfriend' and my 'best friend' in her mind. I really need to put her information straight on that front: _she_ is my best friend and I am _hers_. I am sure she would like to know this.

Either way, in her mind we all are friends and any 'relationship' between us would alienate Leonard and our other friends.

Who cares?

We do not need them. They need us. They can get over it or leave us alone.

We only need each other anyway.

Another thing I need to educate Penny on.

Just thinking about that time in her life with Leonard and their 'relationship' makes me cringe. Leonard is a worm and not worthy to lick his golden fairy's very fashionable and over priced stiletto heels. Though I am sure he would do so had she only bid him to.

Another reason (as if he needed another one) as to why he was not a good mate for my Penny.

He was weak, submissive, lactose intolerant, and only wants a woman to replace the mother he feels he deserved but never got.

He is genetically inferior, and the opposite of everything I am.

So when she actually says, "Wait, Sheldon..." I can tell you every possibility of what the next part of her sentence is going to be "...What about Leonard?" calculated in at about an 87 percent chance and that's exactly what happened.

But knowing the odds does not help my reaction when it happens.

what about Leonard...

about Leonard...

Leonard...

Blacking out is a frightening experience. Not to say it has not happened to me before in times of great emotional and physical stress, or anger, but the next thing I know I am looking over Penny who is sunken down into her chair with me pressed against her forehead staring into her dilated eyes.

"What **about** Leonard, Penny?"

Fright and excitement pour off of her like an exotic perfume.

She knows she doesn't need to be scared of me for her own safety, but by the look in her eyes, she is.

This makes me sad.

I would never hurt my fairy. My humanity in this torturous, humiliating, ignorant world.

She is everything to me.

Everything good in this reality is looking me right in the eyes—frightened.

I won't stand for that.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Bestie! It's Amy and Bernadette! Here for a rousing night of girl talk, pillow fights and inebriation!"

I stand up and take a step backwards allowing Penny to stand up. We are less than two inches away from each other and she goes to step around me to answer her door.

I stop her with a hand on her shoulder.

She is so soft and warm under my hands. I never want to stop touching her. This is in great contradiction to what I feel when I touch anybody else. Then I just feel as if I can't get clean enough, but with Penny it is as if once is never enough.

She looks up at me, that frightened look gone and I sigh in relief, but I still need to say this.

"Penny, I just want you to know that no matter what you do or say to me, I would never intentionally physically hurt you. Please believe me. I care for you, and you know me better than anybody. You know I would never hurt you. Please say you believe me."

Penny sighs and says, "Yes Sheldon. I believe you..."

I can't help but sigh in relief.

"...but you are really starting to worry me with how you're acting. You're my friend and I care about that friendship greatly."

"Penny, you have company so there is no way we can get into this as deeply as I would like to right now, but will you promise me that you will listen to me? We can discuss this and move forward?"

I am not entirely certain she understands what I mean by 'move forward' when she nods to me that she agrees to talking later. I mean 'move forward' in our beginning the new relationship I plan on starting between us. I am sure she interpreted my 'move forward' to mean that we would get passed what happened this evening and last Tuesday and go back to being friends.

I will not correct her if it means I will get her agreement to be alone with me again in the near future. If the content of this alone time is not exactly what she is expecting then all the better as to catch her off guard. Catching her off kilter will ensure a more profitable conversation for me as she will not have a good defense against us being together.

She moves passed me after I let go of her shoulder to answer the door.

Looking at Penny in that dress and her flushed countenance, I suddenly had the thought that she is going out with her friends, one of which I do not know.

To dance.

With other men.

I narrow my eyes at her back.

Unacceptable.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Penny? It's Bernadette, are you there?"

-I KNOW! I am sorry! I am on my way through chapter 6 already. I halved chapter 5 because I felt like this was a good stopping point and my head was starting to hurt. I will post chapter 6 VERY soon though. I am already half finished with it, don't worry lol.

10 pages is where I had to stop. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know if it is showing but I believe I put up a poll on my profile asking about updating. Check it out and vote if it is there.

FINALLY Bernadette and Amy are here! lol

As always

_Italics are flashbacks_

**bold is emphasis**

Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing.

P-POV

Ok, so we agreed to move on from this entire confusing debacle (another Sheldon word, thank you), and go back to being just friends.

I'm not sure if this makes me happy or disappointed but I do know it's for the best. The other boys could not handle it if anything were to happen between me and Sheldon, especially Leonard.

Not to mention if anything were to happen in the relationship, our friendship would be irreparable and Sheldon couldn't handle that. After all, look at how he handled me and Leonard's breakup.

It was ridiculous.

In fact, it was his reaction that truly helped me to get over the whole breakup. Taking care of Sheldon during that time, like when me and Leonard argued and he ended up at the comic book shop in the middle of the night, was a great way of thinking through why Leonard and I were just not a good match.

Sheldon helped on that front as well.

_During one of the rare moments I wasn't taking care of Sheldon because I was too sad over the breakup myself, to the point where I was considering getting back together with Leonard, he showed up and helped me to see the error of that train of thought. _

_It was weird though, he showed up just at the moment I had brought the topic up to Bernadette over the phone, knock, knock, knocking on my door in his weird OCD way only super speeded up._

_As soon as I had opened the door he told me he needed to speak to me in private. That was weird too because I wasn't holding the phone when I answered the door. I had put it down near the couch._

_It was like he knew I had been on the phone._

_I had hung up with Bernadette and he had proceeded out of nowhere to go on about the pros and cons of getting back together with Leonard. It had really helped me see that there were really no pros to being in a romantic relationship with Leonard, and too many cons._

_I thanked Sheldon afterwards, informing him that he had helped me from making a mistake and he had smiled at me like I had just offered him Leonard Nimoy's napkin again. _

_It was sweet._

_Then the weirdest thing of all happened._

_I asked him why he had come over, how he had known to come over at just the right moment as to stop me from making that mistake._

_He had automatically switched back to Sheldon-ese and just started talking and talking to the point I tuned him out and just thanked him and pushed him out the door._

_I only realized later on that night laying in bed that he had never really provided me with an answer._

It didn't really matter though, I guess, just a nice coincidence.

So I guess I'm happy that this whole thing is over and we can go back to being as 'normal' as we can.

I sigh and smooth down my hair as I reach the door, hoping that I don't look as flustered as I feel. It's as I reach for the door knob that I feel hands in my hair from behind.

I breathe in so fast and hard that I get lightheaded for a moment.

At least that's what I tell myself.

Hello, City of Denial. You're a pretty place to be!

The hands are up under my hair and are massaging my scalp. I close my eyes and my neck goes limp allowing the massaging fingers to do with my head what they will.

This thought snaps me out of it as I think of what else these hands could be directing my head to do, and I blush furiously at my dirty thoughts about giving the good Doctor head.

I can feel myself get hot in other places, too.

S-POV

I observe Penny at the door attempting to 'put herself together' after our charged conversation.

I see her smoothing her beautifully rumpled hair down and I cannot stand for that.

I move up behind her and I have never been happier with my large hands as when I see them sink into my Penny's golden hair and span the circumference of her head.

They cover her the way I want to cover her. I want to have her surrounded by me and me by her.

In all ways.

I can feel my erection growing.

It is quite cumbersome as I always seem to be in a constant state of erect around Penny, but I am also not usually so close to Penny or able to smell her so clearly or touch her so intimately if at all. It is quite a bit harder with all of the added stimuli.

I smirk as I realize I unintentionally made a 'dirty joke'.

I smirk wider as I realize Penny and her crude, yet effective, humor is rubbing off on me.

As I see Penny close her eyes and go limp under my massaging hands, it is not only her humor I would like to rub off on me.

I have never been with a female.

I have never had those urges before Penny.

She makes me want to tie her to my bed the way all of the villains tie up the damsels in distress to the train tracks.

I have always liked to view myself as the hero, but I have admitted something to myself: if it takes a villain to have Penny, then I villain I shall be. -

P-POV

There goes my attempts to not look flustered. As the hands are leaving my hair, I can only imagine how messy my hair must look.

I reach up to smooth my hair back down and snap at Sheldon about what he thinks he's doing when I see his long arm come from behind me and reach for the doorknob.

NO!

I reach toward his hand to stop him but it's too late, and not until I am looking at a very shocked and embarrassed Bernadette and a curious and intrigued Amy in the face that I can imagine how we must look.

Me: red faced, hair mussed, dress rumpled.

Sheldon: rumpled shirt, which is as rumpled as he ever gets really.

But it's the hands that are the biggest indicator that something weird is going on.

They are clasped over the doorknob.

Bernadette has met Sheldon, and I have told Amy about him along with the rest of the guys. It's not hard for her I imagine to deduce that this is Sheldon, not only because she is also a genius with a Ph.D. but because he's the only one who is 6'2" tall.

They both notice the hands at the same time and both raise their eyebrows in the same fashion, and if I wasn't so frazzled I would have laughed at the sight.

Sheldon pulls his hand back and as he does so he rubs his fingertips along the back of my hand and I tremble just a bit.

I know what we look like.

We look like we just got done having hot monkey sex.

Oh God.

That thought will follow me to bed tonight.

Hell in a hand basket.

"Penny? Can we come in? Sheldon? How are you today?" Bernadette's squeaky voice is a soothing balm to my over wrought (Sheldon word 2!) nerves and I realize how rude I am being.

"Sure! Come in guys! I just need to freshen up and I'll get right with you guys! Go ahead and sit down, if you can find a place." I laugh as I say this last part, motioning to the extremely cluttered living room and get a double shock to see it not.

Not cluttered.

Because Sheldon is picking up all of my clothes and dirty dishes.

Fuck.

Sheldon answers Bernadette, "I am just fine Bernadette, it has been an extremely productive day without Leonard and Howard around to distract me. How are you today?"

Bernadette looks at me and I shrug as I walk into the bedroom to freshen up my makeup.

S-POV

I hear Bernadette as she answers hesitantly, "I'm good Sheldon."

Her and the other person, Amy, sit down on the couch and look around as I continue to clean up Penny's apartment.

Neither of them tries conversing with me and for that I am grateful.

I have come here about twice a week while Penny was asleep and cleaned. She yelled at me the first couple times I did it, saying that it was creepy and that I was invading her privacy. When I just did not stop, she gave up and I have continued to clean every Monday night and Thursday night.

If I happen to lay next to her in bed while she sleeps and brush her hair with my hair brush while I am at it, well, I am not hurting anyone, and it makes her hair extra shiny and lustrous the next day.

P-POV

"Um, Penny, are you ready to go?"

I smooth down my dress, walk back into the living room and pick up my black leather clutch off of the now cutter-free side table. It's a little ironic that I would have spent at least 15 minutes looking for the clutch before Sheldon cleaned and I grabbed it in less than 10 seconds after he did.

_Maybe there's something to this cleaning thing, _I think with a smile and watch Sheldon put the last of the dishes in the dish washer.

"Yeah I'm ready to go whenever you guys are!"

There's an awkward silence as we all stand and look at each other for about a minute, and I jolt as I realize I am being a little rude when I see Amy look at Sheldon with confusion and Sheldon looking at me with a blank face.

He speaks up, "Penny, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

He walks up and stands beside me, waiting for me to introduce my friend.

She nods her head and says briskly, "Yes, I am Amy Farrah Fowler, and you are Sheldon Cooper."

Sheldon nods his head once and says, "Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I am a theoretical physicist." He pauses and then says, "I am also Penny's best friend. As I heard you refer to Penny as your 'bestie', I can only infer that you believe that Penny is your best friend, and you hers. I must inform you that this is not the case, as Penny is **my** best friend."

I look over at Bernadette with wide eyes and she looks at me with equally wide eyes.

I see Amy narrow her eyes at Sheldon and she says, "Hmph, that is only your opinion, **Dr**. Cooper."

Sheldon, in turn, narrows his gaze at Amy and they are glaring at each other with me practically in the middle.

I see where this is headed quickly and I know I need to stop it.

I sit my clutch down on the back of the couch and clap my hands loudly. "SO! A night of dancing and fun! The night is young ladies. Let's get a move on!" I pick up my clutch again and start walking towards the door.

I open the door and look at Sheldon moving towards it with Amy and Bernadette already in the hall, "So Sheldon, I will see you later. I probably won't be back until way later so I don't know if I will see you until tomorrow."

He stops in front of me and smirks. "You will be seeing me right now, Penny..." His voice is low where the girls in the hall can't hear.

I look up at him confused and he looks at Bernadette with his face blank again. "...Ok, well, I guess I will just go to my apartment, alone, and spend my night, alone." He moves towards his door, his head low, with a slow stride.

What is he up to?

Bernadette stops him.

"Wait, Sheldon...would you like to come with us? I mean I can understand if you don't want to. We are going to be dancing and drinking a bit but you can come if you want to."

I had also thought about inviting Sheldon before what happened in my apartment, but I am not shocked that Bernadette would invite him. She has always had a soft spot for Sheldon, especially with the way Howard is always on his case.

Bernadette does not like Howard, ever since that night where I set them up on a double date with me and Leonard. She said he was cute but that she got a 'super creepy vibe' off of him.

The funniest thing about the whole situation is that she really likes Raj, but she knows that Raj and Howard are best friends and is very confused on what to do about it as Bernadette is not a 'home-wrecker'—her words, not mine.

I told her she should just go for Raj, that Howard would get over it, but then again I don't really care if he does or doesn't.

Raj and Bernadette would be so CUTE together!

As for Sheldon's invitation to come with us, I am all prepared for him to refuse in his crazy Sheldon way when I hear, "Why, that's very nice of you to offer, Bernadette. I would be honored to escort you ladies for a rousing night out on the town."

Huh?

I look at him and he is smiling slightly.

Then I remember what he just whispered to me, _'You will be seeing me right now, Penny...'_

Is that what he meant?

Did he just manipulate Bernadette into inviting him with us?

No, no.

Sheldon's not like that.

I think.

S-POV

Now I can go with my Penny to make sure that no miscreants attempt to bother her.

Just as I wanted.

P-POV

We make it to the bar just fine, except for Sheldon's complaining over us taking a cab, and him and Amy glaring at each other over my shoulders every five minutes.

He doesn't want to take a cab, but I explain to him that anyone who can drive is going to have at least one drink this evening. I know how he feels about drinking and driving, so he gives in after that.

Now we are sitting at a table in a trendy little club, music not too loud but it definitely had a good beat, no one bothering us and they had some nice fruity little drinks.

They even had Sheldon's virgin Cuba Libres.

So when Bernadette had gone to pick our drinks up, I figured this was the perfect time to bring up what was quickly becoming one awkward stare down.

"So, why are you two all up in each other's craws?"

I directed my question to the two geniuses giving each other an icy stare from across the round table.

They continue to glare, not answering me.

"Ok, so this is about who my best friend is, and whose best friend I am, right?"

They nod.

Ok, what can I do to appease two crazy smart, crazy selfish people who do not like to share?

Wait, that's it!

I am a genius! Which is amusing considering the circumstances.

"I have a solution."

They both look at me with expectation.

"That's great Penny, now, just tell this odious female that I am your best friend and we can go back to the apartment and watch Doctor Who."

"Yes, please inform this presumptuously assuming male who your best friend is and we can get out on the dance floor with your beautifully muscled gams and cut a rug."

Sheldon shoots Amy an affronted look at her comment on my legs and I blush. Yes, I had become used to Amy's weird girl crush on me, though Bernadette still gets more than a little creeped out by some of the lesbian-ish things that Amy can say. Though I know the boys will be another story and Howard will more than likely have a field day with Amy's comments.

"Well, why can't you both be my best friends?"

The look at me as if I had just suggested blowing us all up.

Amy responds first, "Penny, the words best friend are a noun, which means 'the one friend who is closest to you'. The one. Now, I know you are smarter than you like a lot of people to believe, though I have no idea why, because you are radiantly auspicious and intelligent. You are a female of the highest order, so I know that you understand what that definition means."

Sheldon pipes up now. "Yes, Penny. As much as I disagree with everything Amy has said up until now this evening, I do agree with what she just said about you. You are much more intelligent that you would like us to believe though Lord knows why. So, this begs the question as to why you would say this when it goes against the very meaning of the term?"

Oh, I haven't even had one drink and I have a migraine.

"Ok, I get it. I'm smart and pretty. Thank you both for the compliments. Though, Sheldon, I didn't even know you knew how to give compliments to others."

At this I get a bit of Sheldon's glare, previously directed at Amy, and I smile sheepishly at him.

"What I mean though, is that you both are different genders, you can both be my best friends because of this. It is commonly accepted for a person to have a female best friend..."

I gesture to Amy

"And a male best friend..."

I gesture to Sheldon.

"Get it?"

They both look like they are thinking about what I just said and then they look at each other like they are having a conversation without words and maybe they are, because at almost the same time they nod.

Amy smiles at me and Sheldon.

"That is acceptable, Bestie. I would really like to be your only best friend, but as I do not possess the required genitalia to be your male best friend I will settle with being your only female best friend, and if you were to have anyone be your male best friend I have a feeling that Sheldon would be more acceptable than most of the other male friends of your acquaintance anyway."

I look shocked at the very long sentence that just came out of Amy's mouth, and Sheldon raises an eyebrow at me, seeming to say without words, 'Really?'

Then Sheldon, not being physically capable, I think, of not letting someone else get the last word says, "While Amy's grammar and sentence punctuation leaves much to be desired, I can't help but be inclined to agree with her. I am the best and most obvious male companion choice, especially out of any of your other male choices."

Bernadette brings our drinks and passes them out, her expression is more than a little confused at the sudden lack of glaring and hostility.

Amy turns to Sheldon and says, "Yes, while I have not made the acquaintance of the rest of Penny's male friends I have gathered enough information from Penny and Bernadette to formulate that while Raj is, to use Bernadette's words, 'a super cutie pie who I would like to climb like a tree'..."

Insert Bernadette blushing and stuttering furiously.

"...and as for Leonard and Howard I have heard from my bestie here that they are both 'pervy jerks who only think about one thing and that despite their big brains, I bet that that's about all that is big on Howard and definitely on Leonard' When she said this I assumed she meant their penises, and she clarified that yes Leonard's penis was quite subpar and even though she was glad she had never seen Howards' she believed due to his short stature that he would also have an equally substandard penis."

She just said penis** so** many times!

If anything Bernadette's blush got deeper and Sheldon was wavering between expressions of what looked like... humor and rage?

Oh, God. No Amy.

"What, Bestie?"

Oh, apparently I said that last bit out loud.

Fuck.

I need to make a small note here, due to personal reasons my beta/editor will soon be unable to be my editor for much longer.

I am now on the prowl for a new editor/beta for when she will be unable to continue.

Anyone know someone or think that they are prepared to help me with this fic?

Just message me and let me know and we'll discuss it. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Like I said I have taken some scenes out of The Agreement Dissection but I may or may not have also altered those scenes in a significant way. Have fun!**

**We also get another peek into the darkness inside of Sheldon, and I have him speaking Korean. I don't know if he knows Korean in the show, but that's what fanfiction is for right! lol**

**Also, I know alot of you have commented on Sheldon's OOC'ness, but I want you all to know that I want to draw a very Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde vibe for Sheldon's character. Now that's not to say that I am following that story in any way, shape, or form but I just wanted you all to know that while Sheldon is very OOC right now, he is still Sheldon and he is still Dr. Whack-A-Doodle. Have no fear.**

**Enjoy!**

**As always:**

**Emphasis is bold**

_Italics are thoughts_

I own nothing.

P-POV

Shortly after 'penis-gate'—as I will forever from now refer to that particular situation as—Sheldon went off to try and find a 'bathroom stall that won't kill me just from breathing its fumes', and I took my chance to try and explain to Amy why what she had said was so, oh I don't know.

Wrong? Embarrassing? Funny?

It was all these things and more, but we'll stick with embarrassing and wrong for right now.

The funniest and most frustrating thing about the whole situation is that, for being a genius, Amy just really doesn't understand.

But she promised to, and I quote, "Be more discreet about your friends' penis sizes in the future, bestie."

We—meaning me and Bernadette—call the game of 'explain why certain comments are inappropriate in public to Amy' on account of Doctor Bat-Crap Crazy aka Sheldon returning to the table.

S-POV

Getting us to the dance hall was a hoot and a half if I do say so myself.

The fact that it was a Korean dancehall was neither here nor there and actually a little better than an American dancehall in my humble opinion.

There were a very small amount of people there who spoke English, and even less were of an age to feel the need to converse overly much.

It helped that I was the only one of us to speak Korean, and it was with this in mind that I approached the older gentleman groping upon Penny who had been assigned his dance partner for a rousing salsa number.

She was smiling but it was very strained and not really a smile at all, more a grimace of someone smelling something quite foul.

I tapped the man on the shoulder.

" , ."

("Excuse me sir, remove your hands from the lady please.")

He responded quickly.

", ?"

("I apologize, is this your wife?")

Penny was looking back and forth between us as we spoke looking more and more confused.

"Sheldon, you speak Korean? I thought you were learning Korean from Howard?"

"No, Penny, I was learning Mandarin from Howard. I learned Korean in Germany at 13."

She looks at me with a scrutinizing expression as if she is sizing me up. I guess it is interesting to her to learn something new about me after 5 years of knowing me, and it excites me greatly to know that there is so much more for her to learn.

In fact, there is not much that excites me more than the thought of me teaching Penny about one of my favorite things (aside from her): ME.

I turn my attention back to the Korean gentleman who has kindly stopped his very thorough inspection of Penny's luscious backside.

" , , . ."

("Not my wife, no, not yet. I plan on this eventuality happening within the near future though.")

", . . , ."

("Ahh, understood my young friend. Good luck with your beautiful lady friend. She is quite the treasure, and let her know she is very lucky to have such a strong and capable young suitor.")

" ."

("I will, sir. Thank you.")

With this, he bows to Penny in a very courtly manner and the music changes to a slow waltz. I take Penny into my arms, placing one hand on the lower curve of her luscious hip, her hand laced with mine, causing her to gasp in surprise at our close proximity.

I take a deep smell of her hair as I pull her under my chin.

She smells like mint and lemons.

Citrusy and perfect.

Our chests and hips line up nicely thanks to her ridiculous shoes.

"What did you guys say to each other, Sheldon?"

Her voice is barely above a whisper, but thanks to my superior hearing I did not miss a word. Her breath hot and sweet against the base of my throat.

I swallow at the feel.

I never want to miss a word of anything she has to say, no matter how nonsensical I find her words at times.

"I quite politely asked him to release your buttocks from his grip as it was an occupied area and not a place for his hands to take up residence."

She looks up at me with her eyes twinkling like the green Saturnalia lights Meemaw used to hang up outside her house.

"Ahhhh, Sheldon, you stood up for my honor! That's so sweet! Thank you!" She pauses, before asking, "...Wait, what does that mean? That my hip is 'occupied'?"

She blushes so prettily.

"Well, Penny, it was the least I could do as you are my best friend and my future paramour. And I believe you know what I meant, Penny."

We are in the middle of a turn when she stumbles slightly and I use my center of balance to keep her up. I use the momentum to keep up moving barely missing a step.

"I think I know what that means Sheldon, but that can't be the case. You don't have a deal, remember?"

Her eyes are so big and filled with confusion I cannot help but sigh.

"Penny, I don't have a 'deal', I have you. I know this isn't the best place to discuss this and it would not be my preferred area either so I suggest we wait until we retire back to the apartment to finish this discussion."

"That sounds good." Penny sighs gratefully.

"Though I want you to know something, Penny..."

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I am not a robot, I am not a child, and I am not a normal man, but I **am** a man, albeit an extraordinary one. A man who thinks the world of you, Penny, and I want** us**. More than you will ever know."

P-POV

Wow.

Just wow.

I look up at Sheldon and his lips are so loose, not like normal where it's in a harsh slash across his angular face, set in a disapproving line. Not this time.

I have only ever heard him talk this passionate and driven when he is talking about his precious Nobel Prize.

And now he sounds like that about me, and the idea of us.

No one has ever said anything like this to me before, and he sounds so certain and sure.

Unlike Leonard who always sounds as if he's second guessing anything he says, as if he's afraid of saying the wrong thing.

You never have to worry about that with Sheldon, and I can see from intense light in his eyes as he is talking that I don't have to worry about that now.

He is saying everything he feels.

Feelings.

I never really thought about Sheldon having them, and for me no less.

Wow.

I don't know what to think, especially with his warm hand squeezing my hip on every turn in the waltz we are still engaged in. It makes it pretty hard to think about anything other than wanting those eyes to see every part of me and those hands to explore every crevice.

I glance around the brightly colored hall to see Amy dancing with an older gentleman, even older than the one that had been dancing with me just a minute ago. He is speaking nonstop it seems, not really caring that Amy doesn't understand a word that is coming out of his mouth.

Bernadette is by the punch bowl with her cell phone out texting something to who I would hazard a very certain bet was Raj.

Even though Bernadette was cautious about Raj because of his friendship with Howard, she was still into him and wanted contact with him, so they text every once in a while.

Once in a while.

HA!

More like all the time.

I barely see her without a blush on her face anymore, lit up by the light of her phone.

I turn my attention back to the tall, skinny man hunched over me like a clam folding over a pearl.

I jolt at that thought.

I have never been a poetic person, despite my love of theater, scripts and acting. Poems never really hit it off with me.

Sheldon brings out the poet in me apparently.

S-POV

Penny brings out the Neanderthal in me.

Amy is sitting in the front seat next to the driver, while Penny sits between Bernadette and me.

I can see over the driver's headrest to the rear view mirror and I notice him lifting his head every once in a while. I glance at what he could be jeopardizing our safety over and follow his line of sight to my Penny's bosoms.

I flush in outrage. I can feel my face get red and my hands clench into themselves, my ears are ringing.

My inner Hulk is screaming, 'HULK SMASH!'

I need to calm down; I cannot let my emotions get the better of me right now. Penny does not need the stress, and I will not let this 'cabbie' be the cause of it.

He is not worth it.

I repeat this to myself in my Meemaw's voice as I slowly calm down.

Amy and Bernadette are intoxicated so we stop by their apartments first and Penny helps them into get situated.

I could care less, but Penny states that it is the job of the most sober girl that night to make sure her 'home girls' get home safe and sound.

It is as Penny is helping Amy up the stairs to her apartment that the cab driver looks back at me between the seats, the car idling, and smiles and says, "Damn, that's one fine piece of ass you got there, son. I'd hit that faster than a freight train. She looks like a mighty fine time."

He winks at me.

"With whom are you making reference?" I make sure to keep my voice as calm and as unassuming as possible.

It is a voice I often find myself implementing when having to deal with Leonard and Howard's idiocy.

He looks at me like my father looked at me the first time I spoke Klingon at him.

"The blonde of course, Petunia?"

I strike fast and hard grabbing the man, if he can be called that, by the back of his head and gripping his thinning hair tightly. He puts up a fight, crying out and trying to pry my fist from his hair until I grab him by the jaw and stall any noise he might try to make.

I do not need anyone interrupting what is about to happen, and I do not need Penny to hear this morons idiotic cries and telling me to stop doing what he so clearly deserves.

I shake his head back and forth, just twice, and just hard enough to bring his eyes back to mine.

I need to make sure he understands what I am about to say to him.

"I am going to say something to you and you are going to listen, right?"

He just looks at me so I slowly start to squeeze his jaw in just the right area to make it hurt the most without breaking it, but it will certainly feel as such. "Now, I am not going to repeat myself..."

He nods his head slightly, which is all he can do with the grip I have on his skull, but it is enough for him to indicate that he is paying attention to me.

"Good, now, I want you to understand something. If I so much as see you glancing at **my **Pennyagain, I will strap you to a gurney and perform a live autopsy just to see how long I can keep you alive while slowly removing each organ one at a time..."

His eyes are watering and I do not care.

"If I hear or see you disrespecting Penny the way you just did, whether to her face or not, I will scoop out your eyes, but I will make sure that they remain connected to your head and then I will stretch each of them out and slowly cut the nerves connecting your eyes with a scalpel..."

He is shaking and I am more than certain by the scent in the car that the man has urinated on himself.

Disgusting.

"Now, Penny will be back at the cab in approximately 20 seconds. That should be enough time to get yourself together and not be a complete slob in the presence of a lady, and she is a lady. Right?"

I squeeze his head and pull his hair just a bit more until he nods.

"That's what I thought, now fix yourself up, wipe your face, and I believe it goes unsaid that Penny has no need to hear of this unpleasant interaction, correct?"

He nods, and I let go of his head leaning back into my seat and take my portable bottle of hand sanitizer out of my pocket and squirt a generous amount onto both of my hands.

The driver is wiping his eyes with a shaking hand while the other grips the steering wheel.

I see Penny right on time heading back towards to cab, so I open the door and step out to hold the door open for her.

She looks at me and smiles; with this smile I notice something about her.

She is completely sober. I resolve to ask her about this as Penny is a notorious drinker. It makes me curious as to what has altered this behavior so drastically.

I mean, yes, I have been altering her bottles of wine with a chemical I learned about on Google to make her more nauseous the more she drinks it, and this has affected the amount she drinks significantly and that makes me happy.

I have never been pleased with Penny's drinking habits, and I have done something about it. However, I did not get a chance to alter Penny's drinks this evening, so how is she sober?

I observed her drinking. She had at least two of those pink daiquiri drinks and they appeared quite large.

I make a mental note to inquire about it at a different time, but I know the curiosity will eat at me until I ask.

I know that I need to keep a clear head to counter any resistance Penny may have during our discussion when we get back to the apartment.

She slides into the car and toward the opposite end of the vehicle.

I do not think so, my dear.

I sit down on my side and close the door.

P-POV

Sheldon is getting into the car and I look up into the front. As Sheldon closes the door I see the driver jump like he's just seen a ghost, and Sheldon is glaring at the driver like he's just insulted his Meemaw.

What is going on?

"Are you ok, sir?" I ask the driver who is curiously silent.

He had been downright chatty with us until now, and now he is shut up tighter than a bear trap.

"I am sure the driver is just fine Penny, is that not right, **sir**?"

Sheldon's face is a mask, and says this in his normal Sheldon way but I have the distinct feeling that the driver is upset about something. I glance forward at the man in front and I swear I see him wipe his eyes, like he had been crying, before starting up the car.

I jump as I feel something hot land on my thigh to the point where the dress rides up, so it's straight skin to skin with Sheldon's hand.

He tugs at me until he pulls me up to his side of the car by my thigh, and by his side of the car I mean right up against him.

No leaving room for Jesus between us right now.

Just Penny and Sheldon, and any closer we would absorb into each other like those microbe-things Leonard showed me through a microscope once.

He tightens his hand and it is so very similar to The Cheesecake Factory incident that I automatically flush and become aroused even though his hand doesn't leave its position at mid thigh.

He just rubs his soft thumb back and forth along my inner thigh in this pattern.

Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Back. Forth...Back...Forth...Back.

He pauses with his thumb closer to the inner part of where my legs meet.

Not quite there.

Not close enough to make contact, but just close enough to make me shiver.

The tease.

I decide a little payback is in order.

I lean up just a bit, and breathe lightly into his ear and say breathily, "You're messing with forces beyond your ken, Sheldon." I place my hand right above his knee and rub my thumb along the outside of his plaid pants along his warm, muscular thigh.

Whoa.

I can feel him tense up and dig his nails into my leg but not enough to hurt—more like I just surprised him.

I inhale as I lean back, my hand and his still in their places against the others leg.

Thumbs rubbing against skin and pants.

"Hey...what's that smell?"

S-POV

When Penny inquires about the driver I get angry.

I want to do all of the things that I promised I would do just 10 minutes ago, and while Penny is peering at his face from the side I look into the rear view mirror.

With my eyes, I promise him this course of action will come to pass unless he cleans himself up and ceases to worry Penny.

She has no need to worry over such a disrespectful pervert.

If I did not view Howard Wolowitz with the barest semblance of friendship he would be dead 50 times over with some of the things he says to Penny.

This man is not my friend.

He wipes his eyes and informs Penny that all is well.

Good man.

I have never imagined myself using sexual wiles to distract Penny, but I am better at it than I could imagine.

Not to mention Penny being so much more responsive to me physically in a manner that I could have only ever hoped for.

She is so beautiful and smart, everything I could want in a mate, and if there was anything Leonard has ever said that was even slightly intelligent it was:

"Our babies will be smart and beautiful."

Only those hypothetical babies will not belong to him, as neither will Penny.

Penny and those babies will—and already do—belong to me.

I have been aroused by Penny since the first moment of laying eyes upon her figure, and after 5 years that reaction has not lessened in the least.

It is a wondrous feeling, only comparable I imagine, to winning the Nobel Prize, when Penny places her hand upon my leg, her breath hot and sweet in my ear.

I know that she believes she is playing with me by performing these actions as she somehow believes I am playing with her.

I have never been more anxious to prove anyone wrong before.

I have never had cause to become giddy before but in contemplating our return to the apartment that is the only feeling I can compare it to.

It will be the moment I have been working and moving my way towards with Penny since meeting her.

The beginning of a new life.

A life with Penny.

"Hey...what's that smell?"

Penny's face is scrunched up and she waves her free hand under her nose.

There is no time for a response from the driver as we pull up outside of the apartment.

I direct Penny out of the cab with a hand placed proprietarily on her lower back right above her 'Soup' tattoo.

"Hold up Sheldon, I have to pay the fare."

"No, Penny, as the escorting gentleman it is my job to take care of such necessities."

"Yeah, but, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be out here."

"I agreed to come at Bernadette's invitation, and in accepting said invitation I accepted all obligations that came with the invitation. Now, Penny, go unlock the apartment and I will pay the driver."

She just huffs and heads up the stairs.

After 5 years she has finally learned when to pick her battles with me.

Smart girl.

I look down at the man with what I know are my 'mean eyes'.

Meemaw used to say that I could scare an opossum into playing dead when I get in this state.

I hope she was right.

"I trust that due to your disrespect of the lady that we will not have to continue this unfortunate discourse?"

He just looks up at me like a cow, all big watery eyes and confusion.

"Huh?"

I sigh and roll my eyes.

Looks like I will have to dumb this down just a bit.

"You were rude to me about Penny. I defended her and my honor, therefore we have nothing more to discuss about this incident. Yes?"

I say this as I hand over the amount of money indicated on the meter and the non-optional socially accepted tip for services rendered.

"Look, man, I don't give a fuck what you do. Just know that if I ever see you or your 'lady' again, I will not pick you up and it will definitely be way too fucking soon for me you psycho motherfucker."

Between the cursing and mangled English I interpret that he is saying that he will not seek legal recourse as long as he never sees me or Penny again.

I do not care for how he says 'lady' or for him referring to me engaging in coitus with my mother but I am getting what I want and do not press my 'luck'.

I have learned a few things from Penny as well over the years.

"Your terms are acceptable."

"What the fuck ever, crazy bastard."

And he drives away.

As soon as he is out of sight, which does not take long as he is driving way too fast for our street, the abhorrent man is out of my thoughts and not worth pondering on in the first place.

I turn toward the apartment.

One of the only people on my very short list of things and people in my life worth my pondering is sitting in my apartment right now.

Waiting for me.

Well.

I start towards the apartment with determination in my every movement forward.

Never let it be said that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper ever left his Penny waiting.

I go to her, as I always will, and nothing will stand in my way.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok, note to all of my reviewers. I am so immensely flattered by your support and love, and I want you all to know that I WILL FINISH this story. Bar some fantastical life altering event I will not give up this fic, have no fear. **

**This being said if I thought there was to be any problems updating or excessive lateness to my chapters I would certainly inform all of you, my loyal lovely readers.**

**THE PUBLIC HAS SPOKEN: Well, you all made it pretty clear who you want Amy to be with lol. Out of 49 votes 27 voted for a short, derivative, lactose intolerant, applied physicist for our lovely neurobilogist to mate with. Well, we'll just have to see about this, yea? lol**

**Also sorry about last chapter, there was a glitch with posting the Korean and I just wanted you all to know that that was not the way that was supposed to look. But I guess you all figured this out because noone reviewed about it lol.**

**Sorry.**

**Ok, I think that should be all.**

**Now onto your regularly scheduled programming.**

**I own nothing.**

P-POV

I go into the apartment lobby and look back at Sheldon who seems to be chatting with the cabby.

Lord only knows what he is chatting the poor man's ear off about.

Probably explaining how many germs live in a Pasadena cab and their names, alphabetically.

Or he could be going on about his 187 point IQ and his 2 PhD's and blah, blah, blah.

It's sad and a little scary how unsarcastically I could say that sentence, and the fact that it doesn't make the likelihood of those events occurring any less likely is even scarier.

I decide to grab my mail before I head on up.

I flip through each envelope as I slowly make my way up the four flights of the building.

I am not exactly in too much of a hurry to have this particular converstation.

I know that my dawdling has no effect on when it starts.

Sheldon's dawdling does.

Because I know if I don't move fast enough he'll push me right up the stairs if I'm not already when he gets finished.

Stubborn ass.

This conversation will change everything between us, whether for the better or worse, not to mention between our friends.

I am scared. This is nothing like it was when I was with Leonard. This is Sheldon and he is a horse of a different color all together.

He's as big as one too if what he pressed up against me during that dance is anything to go by.

I can feel myself blush as the thought of that dance flows through my mind again, though it hasn't been too far off of my thoughts since it happened.

I go through bill after bill and, ohhh, a paycheck!

Yay!

I do a little girl dance in my head knowing that with all of the extra shifts I had picked up in the last couple of days to avoid Sheldon would pad my check nicely.

Most of my non-essential purchases had mostly been alcohol and shoes, and it seems I don't have the stomach for alcohol anymore. Every drink makes me more nauseous than the last so I gave up.

As for shoes, well, I'll never give those up, but since I found that website that sells designer shoes for $30 a pop, I haven't been too strapped lately and it feels really good to be able to pay for my own food on Chinese night.

I haven't had to be too worried about money lately.

It's a wonderful feeling.

I'm an adult.

I'm independent.

I'm Penny.

I'm about to have a very sexually charged and awkward discussion with a giant genius of a Whack-a-doodle.

Where I may very well end up dating or breaking the heart of said Whack-a-doodle.

In the meantime, I decide to change my clothes and get into more comfy attire in my own apartment.

No reason for this situation to be any more uncomfortable than it already will be by me wearing my club dress and heels.

S-POV

I make it to the doorway of my apartment in record time as the anticipation of the upcoming confrontation rushes through me.

I turn the doorknob of my apartment and frown when it is locked.

_This makes no sense. If Penny had entered the apartment and knew I was coming up, then why would she proceed to lock the door?_

I answer my own question as I unlock said door and enter to the sight of a Penny-less apartment.

I take a deep breath and let it out at the thought that she has deliberately not listened to me.

I turn around and grab the doorknob feeling ready enough to give Penny a thorough talking to and possibly turning her over my knee for a good paddling.

_I swear, I love the insolent girl, and I would not have her any other way..._

I feel a grin spread over my face as the next thought crosses my mind.

_...but I certainly am going to enjoy teaching her to listen to me._

My thoughts are cut short as I exit the apartment hastily to obtain Penny, and view a sight that makes me both happy and upset.

P-POV

I'm slipping on my comfy slippers to head on over and get this 'party' started, note the sarcasm, when I hear a clatter coming from the stairs and keys rattle across the hall.

Sheldon must have made it to his apartment.

I take a deep fortifying breath as I hear him close his apartment door.

I feel like I am prepared to go to war or something.

_Just two Generals discussing the terms of one or the other's surrender._

I giggle as this thought pops into my head.

I head on into the hallway to head over to the boys' place after I hear Sheldon close the door and I am halfway across the hall when I see something that makes me so nauseous I might throw up all over my Hello Kitty slippers.

I would be seriously pissed then.

I look over as I hear Sheldon exiting the apartment just in time for him to view the scene that I am witnessing.

L-POV

The only thing I can think as I stumble up the steps of the apartment and see the two people I least want to see at this moment standing in the hallway is: _Well, fuck a duck._

P-POV

"Amy!" I gasp, shocked at seeing her hanging on Leonard's stubby little arm. "Leonard?"

"Bestie!" Amy yells out happily. You could see the surprise in her eyes as she took in me and Sheldon standing there in front of her, then she acknowledges Sheldon with the same enthusiasm, "Sheldon!"

I am glad that those two had become more civil to each other but judging on their intelligence levels I'm going to have to watch them in the future.

World domination doesn't seem to be too big a stretch of the imagination if not monitored with those two.

Leonard pipes in, "Sheldon?" He looks over to me shamefaced. "Penny!"

Sheldon finally decides to chime in and he is really getting a hold of the concept of sarcasm.

"Yes, I am Sheldon, this is Penny, you are Leonard and beside you is Amy. If we are finished with the pointless stating of identities, I am sure there are many more interesting things we would all like to be doing before bedtime this evening."

Sheldon says all of this in a very brusque tone but at the mention of 'more interesting things' and 'bedtime' he gives me the most effective panty dropping look since the first time James Dean raised his eyebrow at me through the T.V. and I can feel myself blush.

I am doing that way too much around him lately.

I am just thanking whatever gods there are out there that Leonard seems to be just drunk enough to not notice this exchange at the moment.

"Yeah, ok, well, Amy we just dropped you off at home. How did you get here? And why are you with Leonard?"

Leonard answers looking at Amy, "You know Penny?"

Sheldon couldn't look more bored at this moment if he tried I think.

Amy looks at us both but answers me first, which makes me happier than it should probably.

"Well, bestie, you did indeed drop me at my humble abode for the evening, but at the time I believed I was not as intoxicated as I thought as I felt myself sobering up once I had a YooHoo and threw up a few times. In feeling better, I decided to message you to find out if you were up to a little girl time and a sleepover, but you never answered so I just decided to come over in person and I met this fine specimen in the lobby after I saw him getting out of a cab, he said that he was lonely and told me that I must have set my phasor to 'stun' because I was so pretty, and asked if I would like to accompany him to his apartment until I could get a hold of my bestie."

She takes a step away from Leonard here. "I did not make the connection that he was the Leonard that you had previously described to me..."

She blushes slightly and continues, "...so I must conclude that I am still just a bit intoxicated and my neurological functions are not at top speed just yet."

I see Sheldon roll his eyes upwards out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok, that explains why you are here, what about you Leonard? I thought you were hanging out with Howard this weekend?"

S-POV

Penny asks this question and I also am curious about the answer to it.

Leonard had told me he was going to be with Howard the entire weekend and it was not even the end of Friday, and yet he is returning back to the apartment, and with another female to boot.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and await his sweaty, stammered response.

"Well, Howard and I had gone out to a bar and after many, many drinks Howard had a girl actually invite him back to her house."

Penny and I share a shocked glance at this statement.

L-POV

_Yeah, tell me about it._

That's the only thing I can think as I look at the shock that passes between Penny and Sheldon.

I glance over at the confused and nervous looking Amy.

When I saw her standing in the lobby and looking at the mailboxes, I thought that she was a new tenant or that she might be coming to visit a family member.

She was cute and if I played my cards right I thought, maybe, since it was so late, I could sneak her past Sheldon who had to be asleep at this hour.

As soon as she opened her mouth I was floored.

She was smart.

Really smart.

Like Sheldon smart without the overbearing and annoying arrogance behind it.

It was oddly attractive.

Penny is hot, yes, but as a man of intelligence I crave a more challenging intellectual debate every once in a while.

I have always sensed that Penny was smarter than she let on with us guys, why I don't know, but she never showed it so I just put my hunch down to hope and came to the conclusion that Penny was just one of those hot, street smart girls.

Amy on the other hand, while being homelier than Penny, was incredibly intelligent, and she was a neurobiologist, the same as my mother.

Don't get me wrong, I still want Penny. She's the ultimate prize for a nerd like me and I can take her to all of my charity fund raisers and I will never have to leave with old ladies or have sex with them ever again.

Though Amy could be a very nice diversion until I can land Penny where I want her and show her what she's missing.

Besides, how would I know that Amy and Penny knew each other—or that Amy considered Penny her 'bestie'? (And by the way, what the hell is a 'bestie'?)

I'm just glad it's not her boyfriend.

All Penny needs to know is that I was with a woman tonight, she'll get jealous, and I will have had a nice evening of sex and conversation with someone who knows the difference between a bishop and a lighthouse.

How she beat me at chess I'll never figure out.

If I really thought it possible, I would have accused her of cheating.

P-POV

I can see the looks Leonard is shooting Amy, and it makes me happy but at the same time scared.

I know Leonard still has some delusion that we will get back together, but I also know that he's not averse to sleeping with other girls in between then.

I'm not jealous.

I just don't want Amy to get hurt.

Because if Leonard hurt Amy then the police will be finding little pieces of hobbit all over Pasadena.

I look around at the four of us standing in the hallway and I am pretty sure this is the most awkward situation I have ever been in, and I have been in some doozy situations before.

There's my ex who is still infatuated with me and my friend, the girl he is attempting to sleep with who he didn't know knew me. Then there's the bat crap crazy genius best friend of my ex who has been seducing me all night and me, and me: the girl who totally wants to be seduced by the bat crap crazy genius.

Don't we all make a pretty set?

S-POV

Us just standing here is wasting time.

I like Amy and I thought she would have better taste than to 'hook up' with someone like Leonard.

It just goes to show what alcohol does to intelligent judgment.

It makes me happy that I have aided my Penny in her stopping her drinking so that she will not make these sorts of judgments in our future together.

Aside from that there is absolutely no reason why this situation should be delaying mine and Penny's evening from progressing.

Like most things for me, this situation seems quite simple to solve and we all go on with our night.

Time to expedite the process of this series of events occurring.

"Leonard, as sorry as I am that your weekend has fallen through (_I am not_) thanks to Howard and his fickleness for anything in a skirt, and Amy as good as it is to see you again (_this is only slightly more true than my previous statement_)..."

Leonard looks confused, "Again?"

"...Penny and I were just getting ready to finish our evening together. So if you will excuse us?"

"Wait, wait, wait, how have you two met? I didn't know about Amy before 10 minutes ago."

I ignore Leonard's confusion as it is not important and move towards Penny to attempt to herd her into her apartment so we will be alone, but apparently Penny does not pick up my subtle body language and answers Leonard's question.

"Sheldon came out with us this evening. We invited him along since he was all alone."

"Yes, and he was good company even though he did not drink, he was a great dancer, and he really put that Korean businessman in his place for feeling up Penny's very shapely behind. Although I do not blame him for wanting to fondle my bestie's firm, supple backside in appreciation."

Amy is very odd, and if I believed Penny would ever have more than friendly feelings for a female I would be envious of Amy's appearing more than friendly appreciation for my Penny. However, I know this would never be the case and I believe that despite her occasional contrary statements, Amy does not enjoy females in a sexual manner.

She just has an odd way of appreciating her first and only female friend.

Leonard's face after Amy's statement is hilarious at best and comical at worst. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are quite large in his head.

Leonard looks at me and uses his one catch phrase when he needs me to explain something to him, which is way too often.

"Care to catch me up here, Sheldon?"

I sigh, so predictable.

"To sum this evening up, because I believe we all have things we would rather be accomplishing than standing here: I had come to see Penny when she informed me of her plans for 'clubbing' and 'girl time' this evening. Bernadette and Amy came along to abscond with Penny and this is where I met Amy. Bernadette invited me to come along and since I had already finished my calculations for this evening I decided it was my duty as the only available male protector to watch over the females..."

Leonard rolls his eyes at this.

"...then we went to a Korean dance hall and I danced with Penny..."

A blush from Penny and Leonard looks at me askance.

"...while Amy danced with an elderly man who was quite free with his hands and Bernadette texted Raj next to a punch bowl..."

"Raj?"

"Leonard, interrupting is quite rude, please refrain from this in the future. To continue, after this we headed back to take Bernadette and Amy to their abodes, where one of them obviously did not stay..."

A blush from Amy now.

"...and so here we are. Penny and I were going to spend some time together this evening discussing our evolving relationship paradigm."

After this, I feel I have given enough, if not too much of an explanation to Leonard, as he did not deserve one in the first place.

With the completion of explaining things to my drunk roommate, a task that was previously blocking my evening from progressing, I head forward to Penny's open doorway before Leonard can regain any semblance to question us once more.

If this were to happen, Penny would believe she has some 'friendship obligation' to answer said questions, when she certainly does not.

I will not allow Leonard to stand in my way any longer.

He has done so for far too long as it is.

I grab Penny's hand and drag her into the apartment, using her momentum to propel her towards the couch.

I turn around to close the door.

Looking right into Leonard's eyes I know he can see the purposeful smirk rising upon my features as I slowly close the door in his face.

I can almost sense Penny's jump on the couch as I lock the door and the bolt loudly slides into place.

Now, to continue where I left off before Leonard so rudely interrupted me.

Time to teach Penny the consequences of not listening to me.

"You know, Penny, if you had just listened to me and proceeded to my apartment the way you were supposed to, that scene could have been avoided?"

More than sensing, I can hear Penny's jump this time, as my words crack through the silence of her apartment.

P-POV

_Oh dear_.

I like Sheldon when he is jumping around and raising his voice just a little, because he's predictable.

You can pretty much guess what that Sheldon is going to do next thanks to his bat crap crazy obsessive tendencies.

This Sheldon is unknown and unpredictable; it's hot and scary at the same time.

To see him standing there with his back to me, straight and tall.

He inhales deeply and it makes me very aware of his overall size which is quite large.

_Much larger than me_. This thought makes me aware of the fact that if he so chose to, he could over power me easily.

How much of a freak am I that a thought that would make most girls run in the other direction, just makes me want to rub myself against him like a cat in heat?

S-POV

I turn around and straighten my posture.

As I observe her sitting there, I have a multitude of thoughts in my brain.

Such as:

_I must show Penny that I am in control of this situation._

_I know her being the 'Big Ol' Five' that she is, she will attempt to take control and I will not have that._

_I must show her that she has no control over how this situation will play out, that this occurrence has been predetermined since she walked into this building and flirted with me over physics._

_She made herself mine the second that she smiled at me and not Leonard._

_She made herself mine, and I will show her that I will never give that up, or allow her to become anyone else's._

_I will show her these things._

_Tonight._

_By morning's light she will be quite educated on these topics._

_As I said before, she couldn't have a better teacher._

I smirk at her.

**OH! one more thing, and this is quite important. I am working as much as I can between school work and work work to get as much of chapter 9 finished before Monday at midnight because that is the release date of Mass Effect 3. I will probably not be doing anything else for about a week or more afterward, so if I dont get chapter 9 out by then it will probably be a little longer for chapter 9 to get out. Sorry, but I have to save the universe from the Reapers. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am sorry this took so long but Mass Effect and RL have ruled me these last few days.**

**P.S.-Thank you everyone who has favorited and reviewed my fic. I love you all. Also keep in mind that this chapter is completely in Penny's POV and the next chapter will be Sheldon's POV on these events so we get both perspectives lol.**

**P.S.S.-I am going to International San Diego Comic Con in July! lol Can't wait!**

**ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS FANFICTION. **

**I have altered facts from the show to fit my fiction the way I want it to. You will realize these changes when you read them and if they bother you I am sorry, but they are my changes. Thank you.**

**I love you my lovely editor/beta MyOwnStar. She's truly the bestest!**

**Where we left off:**

S-POV

_She made herself mine, and I will show her that I will never give that up, or allow her to become anyone else's._

_I will show her these things._

_Tonight._

_By morning's light she will be quite educated on these topics._

_As I said before, she couldn't have a better teacher._

I smirk at her.

**Bold is emphasis**

_Italics are thoughts_

I own Nothing.

P-POV

When it comes to my crazy smart scientist friends, there are many things I can't truly understand or explain.

It doesn't make me love them any less, even nasty little Howard...sometimes.

This happens to be one of those many things.

Sheldon starts speaking to me.

"You know, Penny, if you had just listened to me and proceeded to my apartment the way you were supposed to, that scene could have been avoided?"

He smiles, and not like his 'Kill Batman' smile either, this one is new, and just a bit unsettling.

I stand up and try to take a confident stance, which seems a bit silly as I am wearing my pajamas, but I am trying my best.

It also isn't a very easy task against the metaphorical mountain of confidence that Sheldon has become, and in the face of it I am wavering.

Wait!

He was the nerdy, shy insecure scientist and I was the confident 'Big 'Ol Five' Nebraskan beauty here.

**He** should be wavering before **me**.

_Shouldn't he?_

I stomp my foot in frustration. "Sheldon, I do not have to do what you say! I am not your girlfriend, your slave, or your employee!..."

I find myself on a roll once I get started, and all of the frustration and confusion regarding Sheldon and this situation he has caused between us comes pouring out of me in a rush of jumbled yelling and pacing.

"...You're one of the most confusing and frustrating individuals I've ever met! You act one way for forever and then you just, 'WHOOSH!'..."

I make a crazy rocket taking off motion with my hands as I make the 'WHOOSH!' sound.

_Oh dear_.

At the sound and hand motion I see Sheldon's raised eyebrows and can only imagine what he must be thinking. Even so, it doesn't stop what's quickly becoming a hysterical rant.

"...you just change! Why? Why, Sheldon! I'm so confused...you're one of my best friends, why are you doing this to me?"

I end on a teary note. I feel like I'm about to cry with all of the emotions pouring through me, and Sheldon is just standing there looking at me.

I explode again and I feel a bit unstable.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something!"

I certainly know I sound it.

"Penny! Stop!"

He grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me to him, making me stumble into him.

"Penny you need to stop yelling and calm down! I will explain everything, but you need to be calm, ok?"

I jump at his raised voice and I know my eyes are round as I absorb the fact that Sheldon Cooper just raised his voice to me.

He lets me go slowly and takes a step away.

"Penny, please calm down. No matter what else I have done, I have never meant to upset you."

_Oh dear, he sounds so rational, and looks so worried. _

I sag into myself as I release a breath and rotate my shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you Sheldon. I just want answers, please?"

I reach my hand up over my shoulder and try to rub.

"I sense that you are tense Penny, would you like me to help?"

His whole attitude seems to have changed, from confident and cocky to insecure and placating, in a second.

I blink. The change is so quick it makes me a bit dizzy.

He looks so worried standing there in his geeky clothes, especially after the way I just yelled at him knowing he hates confrontation. I can't say no.

Especially if he actually can help.

"Sure, sweetie, if you can. I have had this knot in my left shoulder blade for like a week now and I haven't had any luck fixing it."

I sit down with my back facing Sheldon on the couch.

"No, no, no Penny..."

He grasps me from behind and all sorts of bad/good things flash through my dirty, dirty mind.

I'm glad I'm facing away from him, because I can feel my face flame at his touch.

"...you must lie down."

I can feel the pressure on my shoulders lightly pushing me down face forward onto the couch.

_Oh, yes._

I can feel all sorts of nice tinglies start at the mental image of what me being face down on the couch with Sheldon Cooper hovering over me could mean.

_I am such a slutty Penny._

_Bad, bad, bad Penny._

I keep this mantra in my head as I feel him grasp my legs by the calves and swing them up onto the couch.

"Now, Penny, relax."

There's the Sheldon we all know and love.

"Sheldon, you can't order someone to relax."

"Well, ok then."

I hear him clear his throat.

"Please, relax Penny."

I sigh and force my tense body to go limp.

I know if I don't, he will just keep going on and on all night.

"Very good, Penny. Now I am going to lift and remove your shirt."

He's already got my shirt halfway up my back before I realize what the hell he has said.

"WHOA!"

I turn around by my waist and become privy to the sight of Sheldon perched over me. His knees are straddling my hips, with him crouching over me like a large skinny tiger. The only parts of him touching me are his knees and the hands grasping the bunched bottom of my shirt.

Which was just under my breasts.

My entire midriff is bare and I see the quick glance he gives my bare flesh.

The dilation of his pupils cover the now smoldering blue of his iris.

The heavy, minty breaths I can feel on my bare back, moving my hair with each exhalation.

The bony knees I can feel slowly tightening and trapping my hips between them.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist, or in this case, a theoretical physicist, to tell that Sheldon Cooper is aroused.

Not to mention the fact that his hands and knees are not the only things touching me anymore.

Not if the prodding at my bottom is any indication.

I sigh heavily as I feel the breath leave my body all at once.

I resist the urge to lift myself into the heavy erection laying between the crease of my ass.

_Oh my god!_

_I have never tried so hard to be good!_

_I'm bad, bad, bad!_

_But I have to be good!_

_He doesn't understand what this means!_

_I can't take advantage of the only true male friend I have._

_It's just so hard to be good!_

_Speaking of hard..._

I feel the pulsing of his erection quickening.

I glare in my head.

..._not fair_.

"Turn back around, Penny."

The deep timber Sheldon's voice has taken on is one of the hottest things I have ever heard.

I can't think of anything else to do but obey.

I turn back around, still on my elbows.

I'm hyper aware of the man straddling me from behind.

Sheldon Cooper straddling me from behind.

"Lift your arms Penny."

That same voice ordering me to do something else.

I don't turn around but I do protest this 'request'.

"Sheldon, no. There is no reason to take my shirt off."

"Penny."

"What?"

"Lift your arms...now, Penny."

I can hear his voice turn hard and I can feel his cock get harder.

Oh dear.

Sheldon Cooper gets off on ordering.

It's not that big of a shock considering what a control freak he is, but considering that it's actually happening, I think a healthy dose of surprise is in order.

The fact that I enjoy it is also up for debate on how shocked I should be.

I never thought of myself as a girl who would enjoy that sort of thing.

Sure, I used to date Neanderthal looking guys, but they were all dumb as rocks, and about as imaginative.

Due to their conventional good looks they were used to women doing all the work and never really having to try very hard.

At anything.

So they never really bothered to ask or request anything be done to them, let alone order anything.

It is while I am deep in my thoughts of this, that Sheldon has taken matters into his own hands.

Literally.

I see my shirt being neatly laid on one of the only free and clean spaces on my coffee table.

Soon after I feel large, warm hands spanning the width of my back.

I fall to the couch, my breasts squish into the cushion and my arms lay above by my head. I close my eyes and breathe deep.

Nothing to do about it now, I figure, except hope that Sheldon really knows what he's doing and can fix my back.

If I am really honest with myself, there's a part of me that knows that as hot as I find this, the normally asexual Sheldon finds it just as hot, and that is a very good feeling.

But right now I am on a roll with this denial thing.

I think I'll stick with it for a while.

He starts speaking.

"There are many different types of massage, and each type uses its own variety of techniques."

His hands start smoothing themselves up and down my back.

I go limp in what I think Leonard once referred to as a millisecond.

In other words, very fucking fast.

I can't believe he's lecturing me about massage while doing that with his hands.

My thoughts fracture and all is pure feeling and listening to his voice as he hits a spot I didn't know existed.

"There are many types of massage that I am aware of and know how to perform, but right now I am performing a deep tissue massage, which uses strokes that reach the muscles and tissues beneath the skin."

My body feels heavy, but my mind and thoughts feel like they are floating.

There's a static that surrounds my brain, but somehow I can still focus on Sheldon's words.

Only, Sheldon's words.

Nothing else is penetrating the static of the bubble in my head.

"The benefits of massage are many, and research has determined that the use of massage can help alleviate anxiety, reduce blood pressure, remedy depression and relieve pain."

I feel him start to dig his thumbs into the small of my back. This causes me to arch my back and lift my upper body off of the couch.

I gasp.

My breathing is getting thinner.

I don't know how much longer I can hold on to my sanity and Sheldon just keeps speaking.

"Massage gets to the root of the pain by relaxing tense muscles and increasing flexibility. Massage also encourages blood flow to the affected muscles, which can bring increase oxygen and nutrients. All of this activity reduces swelling and stiffness and increases flexibility to help eliminate pain. Muscular therapy also releases endorphins and boosts your levels of serotonin and dopamine, all hormones your body produces to help you feel good, promote healing and pain management, and calm your nerves."

All the while he's speaking, he's slowly and deeply making his way up my bare back.

Leaving a fiery trail of wonderful in his wake.

I feel like melting butter.

His hands are like marble covered in velvet.

So firm and yet soft.

I start writhing by the end of his monologue as he begins to attack the knot in my back.

I can't help it.

It feels so good.

In more ways than one.

It's as my writhing dies down and I come back into my body that I feel him slowly and methodically thrusting at my bottom.

I realize he has been doing so since my first trip into 'LaLa Land' when he first started.

My writhing didn't help I imagine.

"How do you feel? Does your back feel better?"

The voice is hushed and almost languid in the silence of the messy apartment.

_It's sweet that he's worried about me_, I think lazily.

"I feel loads better, sweetie. Thank you."

I try to make a last ditch attempt at stopping where I know this is going by sliding forward a bit, intending to grab my shirt and escort Sheldon out with a hug of thanks (and a little fun time with my vibrator, Mr. Pointy).

Apparently 'forces beyond my ken' decide that this is not the course of action my night will take.

I realize this when I feel those same large hands wrap themselves around my bare sides and flip me over, my hands flying to cover my chest in an automatic reaction every girl has learned to have since she first grows breasts.

What a picture we must make at this moment.

I like to imagine a lot of my life as a scene, playing out in my head, usually visualizing the things that happen as if they were occurring outside of my own body.

Like watching a movie.

Scene fades into focus.

A woman, 27, blonde and beautiful, vivacious and strong spirited laid half bare from the waist up on a teal blue couch in a medium sized apartment in the city of her dreams.

A man, 31, short brown fine hair, fair skin and an indomitable will, with an intelligence to make the heavens weep, crouched atop our beautiful bare heroine, similar to that of a large carnivorous feline, if the hungry look in his eyes is to be believed.

_Sometimes I wonder if I should be a writer_, I think with an internal giggle.

Since flipping me over, Sheldon hasn't said or done anything and neither have I.

It feels like an eternity before one of us does anything but I know it had to have been only a few minutes.

"Penny, I feel like we are quickly moving to a point of no return..."

_No duh, Mr. Genius_.

There are parts of you I am sure have never been this close to woman before snuggled quite closely between my legs.

I think it's a pretty accurate statement to say that we are reaching a 'point of no return'.

Though Sheldon has always had a knack for stating the obvious, now is no exception I guess.

"...and I feel I must explain some things to you, before we reach that point. Would that be agreeable?"

I can only nod.

I have a feeling something big is about to go down.

"Now, I want you to ask any questions you have. I said that you would have your answers, and you will. Ask."

Ok, that was sudden.

"Ok, well. Can I have my top back before we start this?"

I glance at my neatly folded top just two feet away.

"No, you MAY not have your shirt back."

I glance back at Sheldon sharply at the sentence that sounds like it was ripped from his chest violently.

I decide not to go there. Instead, I take advantage of the crazy cooperative Sheldon and get answers to the questions I have been having these past few weeks and especially in the last few days before he decides to become crazy uncooperative Sheldon again.

"Alllllright. No shirt. Got it. Anyway, kiiiinda awkward, but ok."

Sheldon just raises his eyebrows and I get the distinct impression that he is laughing at me inside his head as I squirm in my topless awkwardness.

So I just decide to go for it.

"Why have you been acting so weird these last few weeks?"

I fire off the question quickly and he fires back with his response just as quickly.

"I could ask you to explain how I have been acting as you say 'weird' for the last month, but I will not. In the interest of expediting this situation, I will just take the question to mean how have I been acting 'out of the ordinary' towards you. The simplest way I can phrase the answer is, that I want you."

_Ok._

_Huh?_

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're Sheldon Cooper and you have never shown any interest in anything other than physics and comic books since I have known you and from what I understand since before that."

"Well now Penny that is just not true. I have shown great interest in many other things than just physics and comic books, such as video games, koalas, trains, cleaning, organizing, electronics...well...needless to say the list could go on, but for the sake of the conversation I will assume you are specifically talking about females and intercourse. No I have not shown preoccupation in these things because I have not been interested in them. Until you..."

He's starting to get serious here. I can see his eyes focus on me as he continues and I am now uncomfortable for more than the reason that I am half naked in front of this man.

"...you are so much more than a female, or a partner for intercourse. You are Penny. I have admired you since the moment I viewed you. You are the most interesting, beautiful, and special being I have met since myself..."

Whoa.

I realize what a compliment Mr. Narcissism is paying me right now.

He is likening me to himself.

That's big.

And he's still going.

"...and you are my best friend. I trust you, I care for you. You are the only person I care about aside from my MeeMaw."

Oh.

He just said he cares for me like his MeeMaw.

This is bigger than I thought and I can feel myself melting the more he talks.

No one has ever thought that I was special and to say that he trusts me and that I'm his best friend? He's tearing me apart with how sweet this is.

If he wasn't on such a role I would have already pulled him down for a kiss and proceeded to get this party started, but he doesn't seem like he's keen to stop talking anytime soon.

That's Sheldon for you though.

He's as close to getting laid as any super nerdy genius can be and he is getting off on hearing his own voice.

"If you have liked me since we met, why are you just doing something about it now? Why wait and let me have that disastrous relationship with Leonard?"

This truly confuses me.

"I could not interfere at the time, but I did tell both you and Leonard many times how terrible and doomed a relationship between you two would be. I have been infatuated with you from the beginning and wanted you since you chose my whiteboard first, but as I said I had never wanted a female in any way before. I am embarrassed to admit that I was nervous. I had been thrown into a situation that I had no experience in and as you know I am not one to jump into things without proper knowledge of said situation."

Here he gives me a side glare.

"I attempted many times to inform you of the mistakes you were making but you refused to listen to me and to your detriment."

I glare right back at him.

"Well, did you ever think that the reasons I didn't listen were because you never explained yourself? Huh?"

"I should not have to explain myself. You should trust me."

"What? Sheldon I trust you now, but I didn't know you back then! I'm not going to trust some guy I just met."

He takes a deep breath and I can't help but be confused at the implications of the things he is saying.

No, I'm reading the situation wrong.

"The point is, Penny, that while I have not and do not want a relationship with another female, I do want one with you. I believe that should answer your first question. Next question."

It really doesn't, not fully, but I think it's the best I'm gonna get, and I'm getting a bit impatient as it is as I feel his fingertips start slowly massaging my sides.

I have many questions but I don't know how well I can focus with his hands working me like an instrument.

He is rubbing the edges of my breasts with every upwards sweep of his fingertips and the tops of my pajama bottoms with every downward stroke.

I shift my hips and I hear his breath draw in, a hiss of air in between his teeth.

I lick my lips and I see his eyes flicker for a moment.

I can only imagine I look about as wild and flushed as he does.

I don't think either of us will be able to last much longer.

"Ok." I inhale. "Next question, what about Leonard?"

A sudden thrust of his hips causes my head to fly back and my eyes to close, my mouth to open. My hands forget about covering my nudity and grab the back of his head, fisting his fine close cut hair in my fists.

He thrusts 3 times in short rapid succession, and stops We're both breathing hard and I can see sweat starting to bead on his forehead. This is the only sign that anything that just happened has affected him, that and the rapid breathing.

It all happens and ends so quickly and I can feel the blood rushing through my ears.

He falls and I can feel my breasts squish again only this time it's against a hard superhero shirt clad chest, and we are flush against each other.

Our faces mere inches apart.

"Let me make something perfectly clear, Penny."

I nod.

"Leonard, or any of them, our friends, have absolutely nothing to do with this."

I open my mouth to comment but he places two long fingers across my lips gently.

"I do not care what any of them have to say. If they attempt to mock us, so be it, if they attempt to split us up, they will regret it, and if Leonard says or does anything to upset you I will make sure it never happens again. Do you understand?"

I nod and he removes his fingers and I take it as my go ahead to speak, but I can barely breathe with him this close.

He's everywhere, all around me.

"But Leonard is your friend, I don't want to be responsible for a rift or anything between you guys."

He pets my hair back and smiles at me in a gentle manner.

I can only guess what's going through that beautiful Whack-a-doodle mind right now, so I ask.

He smiles even more at my question.

"Do you have any more questions, Penny?"

I think so, but I can still feel him grinding against me, and my thoughts fly.

I shake my head.

"Good."

I can feel the thrusts start to come faster.

I start stroking his hair and the back of his neck.

He arches his neck and I take advantage of his vulnerability and lick up his neck to his Adam's apple circling it once and I feel his groan vibrate through my tongue.

The sensation flies straight to my clit and it feels like I've become a tuning fork.

He grabs my head by my hair and holds it to the couch and looks at me with a stern set to his mouth and dark heavy eyes.

His head is nearing mine slowly and I can see him lick his lips, and I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it for myself but I believe I just saw Sheldon Cooper exhibit a nervous gesture.

All thought flies out the window as his lips touch mine for the first time.

Everything becomes sensation.

It's like I am getting kissed for the very first time.

Again.

Sheldon, for all of his uncharacteristic brashness and forwardness up until now, has suddenly become very tentative.

It's thrown me off again until I remember what he said.

_I have not shown preoccupation in these things because I have not been interested in them._

Sheldon Cooper is a virgin.

No wonder he is suddenly touching me like I'm spun glass or something.

This **is** his first time.

There's a part of me that I can't help, which feels simultaneous unworthy of such a beautiful thing and nervous, because I want it to be good for him.

No more thinking, especially because Sheldon has apparently found a very sensitive spot at the crease of my neck.

"Penny."

Sheldon is mumbling my name into my neck.

"Sheldon."

I breathe out on a sigh.

"Do you realize how effervescent you are, Penny?"

Huh?

How can he throw $5000 words like that around right now?

I am barely coherent with how he is touching me.

"Sheldon, wait."

I grab the hand that is slowly making its way up my thigh.

He looks at me like I am stopping his playtime way too early and with more than a hint of panic, but I refuse to allow Sheldon's first time to be on a couch, especially when there is a bed not too far away.

"What, Penny?"

His voice is high and thready.

I grab his hands and slide myself off of the couch.

I stand in front of him, bare from the waist up, unashamed.

He sits up, looking up at me with those big blue eyes, so full of possibilities.

He's so tall, even sitting down his head comes to my shoulders.

I can't help myself when I reach forward and cup the side of his face with my hand.

I smile.

"We need to go to the bed. Your first time should be special and certainly not on a couch."

I also can't help the shuddering sigh that escapes me when he nuzzles into that hand, like a kitten.

"My 'first time' will be special because it is with you, Penny. The location is irrelevant."

"You are just too cute for words sometimes, you know that, Moonpie?"

"Penny..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. 'Penny no one calls me Moonpie but MeeMaw.'"

"No, Penny, that was not what I was going to say."

"Oh?"

I raise my eyebrow at him.

He stands up and our positions are reversed, my head comes to his shoulders and he is looking down at me.

"I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted..."

He smirks.

"...was 'Thank you, Penny'."

I scrunch my forehead in confusion.

"Thank you for what?"

Now he is the one cupping my face.

"For being yourself, and for being my golden fairy. For moving across the hall and being my best friend."

"Your 'golden fairy'? What does that mean?"

"It means that in effect you are my Golden Fairy and I am your Moonpie."

He says it so certainly, that if a person was trying to push over a steel beam there would have been more give than is in the face of Sheldon Cooper.

He says it like there could be no other option.

I realize as I look into his face that it really is that simple for him. I still don't know what he means by 'golden fairy,' but in the face of his attitude towards this endearing statement, I know not to question it now.

All of a sudden it's like someone has flipped a switch.

Sheldon grabs me and lifts me in a show of strength I never thought he would be capable of.

He carries me into my bedroom, which is surprisingly clean considering Sheldon hasn't been in there for a while and I can tell he's pleased as he lays me down on the bed.

I attempt to sit up so that I can help remove the rest of our clothes, but with one long fingered hand on my shoulder, he pushes me back down onto the bed, shaking his head.

"I am aware of your 'Big 'Ol Five' status, and I am also aware of my, ahem, lack of experience in matters of a physical nature, but I ask that you curb those impulses for the moment. There is an...experiment...I would like to conduct."

For once since I have known him, Sheldon Cooper is not looking into my eyes while speaking to me.

His eyes are everywhere but my face at the moment and he gets to witness how far my blush goes down.

I nod and lay perfectly still as he sits down at my hip and starts at the top of my head.

His eyes taking in everything and all of me.

I have never been so closely scrutinized before. I am insanely nervous.

He starts talking as he runs his hands through my hair.

"You know, Penny, I have always loved your hair. Its color and texture. I especially love how you let it grow long."

Massaging the scalp and then root to tip. Over and over.

He's barely done anything and I can already feel myself getting antsy to move and attack.

But I keep reminding myself that this is the Sheldon Show for right now, it's his time.

I can have my time later.

In the meantime, his hands are moving.

Soft fingertips slowly make their way down my forehead and tickle over my eyelids forcing them to close.

Everything is dark as I feel him exploring and rubbing my cheeks and nose.

I open my eyes again in time to see him gazing at my lips with a hungry glint in his eyes, and his fingertips graze them so softly I almost wouldn't believe they were there if I wasn't looking at them resting against my lips like pale white butterflies.

I quickly reach up and capture his index finger in between my lips and flick the end of my tongue against the tip.

I smirk around the digit in my mouth as I hear his indrawn breath.

He doesn't remove it right away and when he does he drags it over my bottom lip leaving a tingling feeling behind.

"You never were good at following instructions were you, Penny?"

I smile at him as I answer.

"Well, maybe I just need the right teacher to instruct me, Dr. Cooper."

He inhales sharply at my reply and I believe I see his pupils dilate even further if that were possible.

His hands move to my neck, fingernails lightly running down and he says, "I have strict policies, Penny, and I was always for the idea of corporal punishment. I will not fail to utilize such tactics if it means developing a better student. Understand?"

By this point he is scraping his fingernails over my collar bone.

I can barely speak let alone think of a response.

I nod.

"That is not a good enough response Ms. Williams. Respond when I ask you a question."

With that, I get a quick pinch to my already extremely hard nipples in punishment. I blurt, "Yes, Dr. Cooper, I understand."

He rubs the reddened nipple in a soothing motion and says,

"Very good Ms. Williams. Now, let us continue."

Large hands smooth down my shoulders and over my upper chest covering the flushed red flesh with milky white skin.

He cups my breasts with an expression I can only compare to a child getting everything they have ever wanted for Christmas.

It is an expression I have never imagined being directed towards myself.

This is nothing like with Leonard; he was just focused on the physical. The breasts could have been attached to anyone and he would have been happy.

With Sheldon, I can see emotions I never believed he could feel shining out of his eyes and only towards me, for me, more than physical.

I'm not exactly a small chested girl, but Sheldon's pianist hands span my chest easily.

Thumbs calloused from continuous video game playing swirl over my nipples and causing me to arch my back involuntarily.

His fingers enclose over my breasts tightly and squeeze them as if testing weight and texture.

There's just a hint of that detached air about him, the one he gets when he is thinking very hard, and yet at the same time I have never felt as if a man was so into my body before.

With an ordinary man, if I got a hint of that detached face during sex I would have been insulted or pissed off, but with Sheldon Cooper I know that when he is thinking this deeply it is not a bad thing.

I like when Sheldon thinks about me.

I can feel my thoughts floating away as he smoothes his hands down my stomach and around my waist.

Slowly, too slowly, moving his way to the band of my night shorts.

Tucking his fingertips into the band, he runs those same fingertips down my thighs and calves quickly removing my last article of clothing.

Finally I am completely naked before Sheldon Cooper and he stands up.

Looking up into the face of a man who is more than three times smarter than I am, a man who acts like a big kid more than half the time, a man who is the most loyal and sweet person I have ever met.

He is looking down at me straight in the eyes as he reaches for the bottom of his T-shirt.

I know my eyes are large as he starts to lift and suddenly they can't stay in one place.

Roaming over him, eager to witness what I know no one else ever has.

Bare...naked...Sheldon Cooper.

He folds his shirt and I roll my eyes as I realize that even in the heat of the moment he is OCD.

He's standing in his long sleeve undershirt and pants, not for long though.

He takes off his undershirt much quicker than his overshirt, and folds it much quicker also.

I think Dr. Cooper is excited, if the very large area of his pants is any indication.

He unbuckles his belt with all the expertise of a seasoned pro.

He has very nimble fingers.

After he removes his belt he lays it on top of his folded shirts.

I start to scoot up on the bed to get a better view but Sheldon grabs my ankle and drags me back to where I was.

"Stay where I put you, Fairy."

I nod, scoot back down, and still wonder where he got that nickname, but he's being so unpredictable at this point I don't want to do anything that will cause him to scurry away or back into his clothes.

He's unbuttoning his pants and my mouth fills with saliva and I swallow so hard I hear it and apparently Mr. Vulcan Ears hears it too because he suddenly looks amused.

I scowl.

He drops his pants.

I drop my scowl.

He's dropped his tighty whities with his pants and I gulp again not caring if he hears.

Whoa.

Both of us are running our eyes over the other one.

I start at his head taking in everything I can as fast as I can.

His hair is mussed and just a little wet from sweating, and his face is flushed and shiny.

His chest has no hair, except for the middle which has an almost diamond shape hair patch on it.

His nipples are tiny and hard, I just want to lick them and squash the urge to do so.

His arms are lightly muscled and wiry.

I forget that he actually does physical stuff sometimes, such as paintball and those Wii games, which must attribute to what little musculature he does have.

Though I have always been attracted to big, ape-like men, looking at the swimmers body in front of me, I think I could learn to enjoy a skinnier guy.

I smile as I glance at his legs. I have seen those adorable chicken legs before, not under the best circumstances.

When he got pantsed by Kurt.

What an ass munch he was.

Moving my eyes down his stomach, I see the line of hair starting right below his belly button and follow it eagerly, though I don't have to go very far to get to where I want to go.

He's so erect he's all but flushed against his lower stomach.

Not to mention uncircumcised.

"You're uncircumcised?"

He glances down and raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, one of the more fortunate decisions my mother made, thanks to my MeeMaw."

"Your MeeMaw decided to keep you uncircumcised?"

"Not necessarily. She just educated my mother of the benefits of allowing me to remain intact."

"Intact?"

"Yes, with a little extra maintenance, being uncircumcised is quite the benefit both medically and physically. Have you never seen an uncircumcised man, Penny?"

"Yes! I have seen one. I just..."

I falter in my explanation as he raises his eyebrow and lifts his left leg and places his knee against the seam of my legs.

I open them.

He settles both legs between mine but doesn't do more.

He sits on his heels in between my legs and just looks at me.

"You have never engaged in coitus with an uncircumcised male before."

He says it as a statement and I can do no more than nod and laugh.

"I swear the next time you call it 'coitus' I am going to go all Nebraska on your ass, Sheldon!"

I am still laughing when he places both of his hands next to my head and I am effectively caged.

I stop.

Sheldon looks into my eyes as he says, "I like that I am a first for you also."

I smile at the sweet statement and run my fingers through his hair.

"Sheldon, you sweet, demented, beautiful mind genius guy, you are a first for me no matter what. I want you to know something before, well, before this. Ok?"

He smiles and nods.

"I have had sex with only 2 other guys. You will be my third."

"Really?"

I nod.

"I go on a lot of dates, and I have done stuff with some of them, but I haven't slept with any of them. Why do you think they never come back? They only ever want one thing and I don't put out on the first date. I have slept with Leonard and Kurt."

"I have no opinion on your earlier partners or their numbers, Penny. I do regret that you have had such unfortunate partners so far in terms of intelligence, but hopefully our current circumstances show a breaking of that trend. Besides..."

He trails off as he starts to lower himself onto me and finishes his sentence as a whisper in my ear.

"...you know I like to do things in threes, and there is a common saying that the 'third time is the charm', is there not?"

I smile even though he can't see it.

"Even though the idea of charms is hokum."

I laugh out loud and wrap my arms around him in a hug, rubbing his back with my fingertips.

He's massaging my thighs and roaming around my body like he can't get enough of any one spot.

He's kissing each spot his mouth comes into contact with languidly and with just a small flick of his tongue in each kiss.

I kiss from the juncture in his neck to his shoulder and bite lightly.

He lifts his head and starts to move down slowly.

Oh!

I can't hold still as his mouth and hands are everywhere.

I don't think there's a part of me this man isn't touching and claiming.

He is certainly exploring every part and quite thoroughly.

I am moaning like nobody's business at this point and I can't help it.

For a virgin, he's a natural at finding the sensitive parts of my body and manipulating them.

He is treating my breasts like melting ice cream, licking the edges and slowly making his way upward and then burying his mouth in the pointy part at the top.

He kisses his way down my arms, all the way to the tips of my fingers, nibbling on the edges of each tip before moving to my tummy.

Dipping his tongue into my belly button, I can't help the giggle that escapes me, and the laugh he lets loose warms all of me.

I become somber though as he goes lower and he starts massaging my legs, smoothing his hands up and down, almost nervously as he looks at my vagina.

I am shaved on the bottom on my lips, but I have a trimmed patch covering the upper part of me.

I went completely hairless for Kurt once because he asked me too and I felt like a little girl.

It was creepy.

I am a grown woman, but I do like to be neat and clean.

Apparently, clean freak Sheldon Cooper approves because he lifts and separates my legs and I do my best to hold them where he places them as he lowers himself slowly.

I can feel the puffs of his rapid breathing hitting my most sensitive area and I shudder.

"Did you know, Penny, that there are 8000 nerve endings in the clitoris, dedicated exclusively to female pleasure, while the penis only has 4000?"

"No, Sheldon, I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

I let out a little squeak and bite my fist to keep from yelling as he starts a lick at the bottom of my pussy and licks all the way to the top where he takes my clit into his mouth and sucks like it's a lollipop or something.

"OH MY GOD!"

I can't keep the exclamation in.

"There is no 'God' here, my Fairy, just Sheldon."

And he goes back to putting a mouth I thought could never shut up to work doing what I never thought it would.

Bringing ultimate pleasure to a woman, and is he.

It's amazing and when he takes that tongue and wiggles it inside me, well, I can say my eyes crossing is not an understatement.

I am right on the brink when...

He stops...

Why?

He meets me face to face.

"Penny, are you on any birth control?"

"Yeah, I am."

This is more awkward than I expected, but I know what a germaphobe he is so I feel I need to ask, "Do you...want to use a condom?"

He shakes his head and I am shocked.

"No, Penny. I want nothing between us for our first time together. Besides, I know you are clean, I had you tested."

Wait, what!

"You what?"

"I had you tested, for well, just about everything."

I can only imagine my face.

"Remember that 'Friend Questionnaire' I had you all take?"

I nod slowly still in shock.

"Well, I did take samples of everyone's blood and saliva. I had them tested for various diseases and ailments. You came back clean on all counts, and may I say you have a very good red blood cell count."

I can only look at him in shock. I remember that day and giving him a blood sample but I never imagined he actually tested it for all of that stuff. It makes sense though; being the crazy Whack-a-Doodle that he is, I imagine he wouldn't have let me within a ten foot distance of him if I had something like herpes or AIDS or anything.

I can't be too mad. I can think he's as much of a crazy nincompoop as ever, but I did put myself in the situation by giving him my blood.

"Is that all?"

I nod.

He then proceeds to kiss me and everything else fades into nothing.

I feel him reach down and pull his foreskin back gently as his hand is right up against me. He places the head of his now foreskin free cock at the entrance of me and I get so nervous.

I really do feel like this is my first time all over again.

Thank god it will be without all that blood and pain that comes with the first time for girls though.

I can feel myself stretch around his head as he pushes in.

He inhales and I cannot stop my mind from thinking about how different he feels inside of me.

So warm and smooth.

I can feel myself throbbing and his throbbing is in time with mine.

He is inching inside of me at an agonizing pace.

I try to pull him with my legs, but he uses what bit of muscle he has and holds back continuing to move at a snail's pace, driving me insane.

When he is finally inside of me I feel so full.

God, how big is he?

I must have asked this aloud because he has a breathless answer ready an instant later.

"I am approximately 8 and one quarter inches long with a width of 2 inches."

How he can think coherently enough to answer is crazy to think about because I can barely form thoughts.

I become aware that he's not moving, so I open my eyes and see him looking at me.

It's a look I can't describe and when I narrow my eyes he slides just a little bit out of me and slides back in again.

Time loses meaning as we start moving together in sync, not in just movement, but in feeling as well.

We never break eye contact and our bodies are never more than an inch apart.

More than the intimacy of our bodies joined connects us in this moment.

Our bodies are covered in each other's sweat and we're breathing each other's air, recycling it back and forth.

"I know that it is just perspiration beaded on your skin but in this moment you look like you are covered in diamonds, my Golden Fairy."

Sheldon hoarsely whispers to me, and tears come to my eyes.

"You make me feel like I am covered in diamonds, my Moonpie."

We smile at each other and it's at this moment that our orgasms occur.

While we are smiling into each other's eyes.

We meet in the middle for a kiss that blows all other kisses I have ever had out of the water and I feel him release into me in pulsing waves and in that moment I feel like I am being carried away on a wave.

I am at once floating in the middle of an ocean of pleasure, free and unfettered, but at the same time secure and safe in Sheldon Cooper's arms in the middle of that ocean.

It is pure and beautiful and by the end of it I can feel tears running down my face.

I open eyes I hadn't realized I had closed and Sheldon has this look of amazement on his face while slowly wiping tears from my cheeks.

"Are you ok, Penny?"

I nod, mainly because I am beyond words right now. I don't even think I could form words right now.

He is still inside of me and doesn't seem keen to move anytime soon, even though I can feel him soften inside of me and I am completely fine with that.

I don't know if I could bare the separation right now with my emotional instability.

So, we just lay and hold each other, softly stroking and caressing every available surface.

Eventually we do separate but not far. We lay facing each other and just intertwine our hands, covered only by the moon's light.

His pale skin is even paler in the glow and he looks like he is made of porcelain, in this moment his eyes are such a pale blue he looks blind.

He looks ethereal and almost supernatural in this moment.

"You are so beautiful, Sheldon."

We smile at each other.

"Albert Einstein once said, "The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and science." And you, Penny, have been nothing but a mystery since I have met you."

There is nothing to say to this.

I just kiss him.

**Reviews are appreciated and lovingly caressed.**

**ALSO THE FIRST ONE WHO CAN LOCATE MY (OBVIOUS) BUFFY REFERNCE IN THIS CHAPTER, I WILL ALLOW THEM TO MAKE REQUEST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Also please be kind. I have never done a sex scene before and I did what I felt was right.**

**Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter 10 in Sheldon's POV.**_

**MyOwnStar helps me with every chapter but she has been a saint with these last two.**

**Reviews are encouraged and eagerly awaited.**

**Where we left off:**

_She made herself mine, and I will show her that I will never give that up, or allow her to become anyone else's._

_I will show her these things._

_Tonight._

_By morning's light she will be quite educated on these topics._

_As I said before, she couldn't have a better teacher._

I smirk at her.

**Bold is emphasis**

_Italics are flashback_

**I own Nothing**

Sheldon is starting at the end of his smile from Ch 8**.**

S POV

It is when Penny stands up that I am reminded of the fact that she is an aspiring actress.

She is trying so hard to look confident, that it is almost hard to see her falter in the face of my greater confidence.

Almost.

One of the first things Penny is going to have to learn about being in a relationship with me is that there is only one Alpha male, and while she is an Alpha female, **I** am the leader of this pack.

She stomps her foot in frustration. "Sheldon, I do not have to do what you say! I am not your girlfriend, your slave, or your employee!..."

Oh Penny, if you only knew.

"...You're one of the most confusing and frustrating individuals I've ever met! You act one way for forever and then you just, 'WHOOSH!'..."

She is so cute ranting and pacing there that I cannot help but smile.

She does not see it because she is very deep into her rant at this point.

It's when she makes the rocket noise that I realize she is getting very worked up.

I raise my eyebrows at her in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"...you just change! Why? Why, Sheldon! I'm so confused...you're one of my best friends, why are you doing this to me?"

Oh, tears.

Penny, no.

No tears.

I know that she is being over emotional and a bit irrational but I do not ever want her to have tears in her eyes, especially because of me.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something!"

Apparently I am a little too much into my own head and I did not respond to her inquiries in a timely enough manner for her.

This has gone on long enough.

I cannot bear to see her in this much distress.

"Penny! Stop!"

I grab her by the shoulders and I can tell she is caught off balance as she falls into me. I relish the light contact she makes with me.

"Penny you need to stop yelling and calm down! I will explain everything, but you need to be calm, ok?"

I say this in a calmer voice than my first words because I can tell she is shocked by my raised voice.

I do not like to raise my voice as I see no point for it when I can use a normal tone and get my point across just as well.

This situation required something drastic to get her attention though.

Penny sighs and seems quite deflated as I say, "Penny, please calm down. No matter what else I have done, I have never meant to upset you.".

And I truly had not meant to upset her.

In all things I do and will do in the name of having Penny, meaning to upset her is not one of them.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you Sheldon. I just want answers, please?"

She starts moving her hands toward her back. I deduce that the stress and frustration she has been under has knotted her muscles and caused them to spasm painfully.

"I sense that you are tense Penny, would you like me to help?"

I realize that right now Penny is too upset to be dealt with using my normal level of confidence; I need to put her off of her guard and have her comfortable. The only way to do that is by giving her an attitude she is familiar with.

Me upset over a confrontation.

Now, I really am against all confrontation because they really do make me uncomfortable, so the act is not so much an 'act', but I am using her sensitivity to my feelings to calm her.

It seems to be working if the tenseness leaving her frame is any indicator.

Good.

"Sure, sweetie, if you can. I have had this knot in my left shoulder blade for like a week now and I haven't had any luck fixing it."

She has been in pain and I have not known of it.

I have a flash of anger at her, as I feel if she had just dealt with my attention with more grace, I could have solved this situation much sooner and there would have been no need for her extended pain.

I let it go in a silent breath.

She cannot be blamed for her ignorance. I have made more than certain that she remains so about my feelings up until now and I cannot hold my excellent acting skills against her.

"No, no, no Penny..."

I hold her by the shoulders and she feels so fragile underneath my hands.

I apply just the right amount of pressure to her shoulders and say, "...you must lie down."

Her body temperature rises exponentially at my words and actions.

So kitten likes to be ordered and directed.

That is very good information to have.

I keep these thoughts to myself and raise her legs up onto the couch, and for one of the only times in my life I have to reinforce my control to keep from doing something premature.

Like rubbing up her legs to that edible gluteus maximus.

She is laying face down on the couch now and she is so beautiful.

Her hair is splayed across her back and her pajamas are so adorable.

I just take a moment to observe her laying in repose.

"Now, Penny, relax."

Another step in getting her to relax is putting her back into a perceived position of power.

"Sheldon, you can't order someone to relax."

I knew she would say that. I smile before I respond.

"Well, ok then."

I clear my throat before 'correcting' myself.

"Please, relax Penny."

She does so very well, and now the next step begins.

I lift my leg over her and straddle her gently. No need to spook her unnecessarily.

"Very good, Penny. Now I am going to lift and remove your shirt."

I am already well on my way to performing this action before she realizes what is going on.

"WHOA!"

Drat.

In my haste to move the evening along I miscalculated her level of comfort and tiredness.

She was supposed to be more lax before I attempted this.

My mistake.

I cannot let my currently overactive libido blind me to the ultimate goal.

By the end of this evening, Penny will be mine.

Not that she has not been mine since the moment I viewed her, but this will be when she realizes that she is mine.

An important occasion that deserves more than to be rushed.

I take a deep breath and center myself.

I then observe something that forces me to exert all the control I possess.

She has turned around with her shirt half off with me still holding the hem tightly.

She is half bare and I have a very good view of her midriff.

I can feel myself harden against her buttocks and it takes everything in me to not just tear her shirt off.

I know I am not as physically strong as most men, but I am a physicist.

I can calculate where on this shirt is structurally weak enough and how much force I would need to exert to achieve the desired result.

Which would be Penny without this particular shirt.

I come back to myself from my thoughts and notice my very obvious physical reaction to Penny has worsened and that she has noticed.

How can she not, the evidence is more than pressed up against her right now.

She seems to be deep in her own thoughts and I take advantage of her inattentiveness as multiple scenarios and ways to handle this situation fly through my brain.

_So kitten likes to be ordered and directed._

Right.

"Turn back around Penny."

The tone of my voice shocks not just Penny but myself as well.

I was unaware of my voice's ability to become that baritone.

Penny seems to enjoy it.

I continue.

"Lift your arms Penny."

"Sheldon, no. There is no reason to take my shirt off."

Hmmm.

She seems to be determined to hold onto that shirt.

"Penny."

I attempt to warn her with my tone and her name.

"What?"

More defiance. I use a harder note to my voice and hope it conveys the seriousness I am feeling.

"Lift your arms...now, Penny."

If she defies me after this command I do not know what I will do as I am at the end of my metaphorical rope in terms of my control.

I am no less aroused though.

She still is not responding, but I can sense that it is not out of a sense of defiance and more out of her inattentiveness again.

Her thinking is taking too long so I decide to move forward.

Slipping her shirt off, I busy my hands with folding and smoothing the fabric before I just start touching her everywhere.

I need a moment to breath.

I need a moment to think.

I see, more than hear, Penny sigh and settle on the couch and I take a few seconds to admire the curves and lines of her.

Beautiful.

My Golden Fairy.

I just place my hands upon her back and it is like an electrical charge has run itself through my body.

My whole body trembles for one infinitesimal second.

I must do something.

"There are many different types of massage, and each type uses its own variety of techniques."

I feel the knowledge form in front of my eyes and provide me with the stability to continue without faltering.

"There are many types of massage that I am aware of and know how to perform, but right now I am performing a deep tissue massage, which uses strokes that reach the muscles and tissues beneath the skin."

I keep speaking and I can tell that the bland tone of my voice and the motion of my hands upon her are causing Penny to enter a trance like state, an interesting effect.

My efforts to control myself are also affecting Penny.

Must explore this further.

Maybe an experiment.

I look down at golden skinned fairy bare below me.

Another time.

I continue.

"The benefits of massage are many, and research has determined that the use of massage can help alleviate anxiety, reduce blood pressure, remedy depression and relieve pain."

I am using her trance to dig deeper into her back, and what would cause her pain under normal circumstances is now only causing pleasure.

This more than definitely needs extended exploration.

"Massage gets to the root of the pain by relaxing tense muscles and increasing flexibility. Massage also encourages blood flow to the affected muscles, which can bring increase oxygen and nutrients. All of this activity reduces swelling and stiffness and increases flexibility to help eliminate pain. Muscular therapy also releases endorphins and boosts your levels of serotonin and dopamine, all hormones your body produces to help you feel good, promote healing and pain management, and calm your nerves."

By the end of my lecture I am massaging the very prominent knot I have located in her upper shoulder.

Pressing down into it with force.

It is almost as if her brain is not processing or is even blocking the pain I know she should be feeling.

Fascinating.

She is writhing against me in her pleasure and I find that I have been thrusting my throbbing erection against her luscious bottom leisurely.

It feels so good.

I throw my head back with my hands still on her back slowly smoothing back and forth.

I continue my thrusting as I promote good blood flow into her back with my light massage.

"How do you feel? Does your back feel better?"

My voice is smaller than expected, but in the silence of the apartment still sounds overly loud.

"I feel loads better, sweetie. Thank you."

I sigh at her words.

If I know Penny, and I can guarantee that I do, now will be the time she tries her hand at escaping.

Not happening.

I keep her in place easily as she is still quite listless from my massage.

She is like a butterfly fluttering in my grasp.

I use her momentum in moving forward to flip her so that she is facing me.

We do nothing but observe each other for minutes.

She is holding her chest, as if she has anything to hide from me.

A part of me wants to snatch her hands away, and tell her that she has no right to keep herself from me.

MeeMaw's voice filters through my head.

_"Now, Moonpie, you can' go 'round feelin' entitled to things. 'Specially when others don' even know who it would be belongin' to."_

I sigh.

MeeMaw is right, and Penny is not an object and I never want to feel that way about her.

She is special and I feel gratified that she is here with me like this.

I want to make sure she never wants to leave.

The worst way to do that would be to force her hand.

Right now anyway.

I realize Penny is not going to say anything, and that is ok, because I have some things I feel we need to discuss.

"Penny, I feel like we are quickly moving to a point of no return..."

I observe her look of incredulity at my statement, but continue without interruption.

"...and I feel I must explain some things to you, before we reach that point. Would that be agreeable?"

She nods and I decide there is no more waiting.

"Now, I want you to ask any questions you have. I said that you would have your answers, and you will. Ask."

I know that I am demanding she ask me questions and I am also more than aware that she will quite possibly ask me questions I am not, at this moment, prepared to answer, but I am getting impatient.

I will have to think on my feet, so to speak, if she should pose any questions I need to avoid answering.

"Ok, well. Can I have my top back before we start this?"

Not only am I annoyed that she is once more trying to cover herself from me, but due to my frustration I am also extra annoyed due to her incorrect grammar.

"No, you MAY not have your shirt back."

I ignore her glance and continue my breathing.

"Alllllright. No shirt. Got it. Anyway, kiiiinda awkward, but ok."

Penny always knows just how to deal with my moods. It is only one of the reasons that I love her.

With one amusing sentence she calms me and settles the raging inferno in my mind.

"Why have you been acting so weird these last few weeks?"

For as unpredictable and chaotic as Penny can be, she also has the unexpected ability to be predictable as well.

This is the first question I expected her to ask. In being the first one I expected, I denounced it in the face of her unpredictability.

And there it is.

She is truly an enigma.

I could not ask for a better mate.

"I could ask you to explain how I have been acting as you say 'weird' for the last month, but I will not. In the interest of expediting this situation I will just take the question to mean how have I been acting 'out of the ordinary' towards you. The simplest way I can phrase the answer is, that I want you."

I know she was not expecting such a straight forward answer.

I want to show her that for all of my 'obsessive compulsive' tendencies and for as predictable as I can be, I am also unpredictable as well.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're Sheldon Cooper and you have never shown any interest in anything other than physics and comic books since I have known you and from what I understand since before that."

Penny, Penny, Penny...

"Well now Penny that is just not true. I have shown great interest in many other things than just physics and comic books, such as video games, koalas, trains, cleaning, organizing, electronics...well...needless to say the list could go on, but for the sake of the conversation I will assume you are specifically talking about females and intercourse. No I have not shown preoccupation in these things because I have not been interested in them. Until you..."

I want her to realize how serious I am here, so that there are no questions about my intentions or actions.

I notice how my seriousness makes her nervousness rise.

She will just have to deal with it.

"...you are so much more than a female, or a partner for intercourse. You are Penny. I have admired you since the moment I viewed you. You are the most interesting, beautiful, and special being I have met since myself..."

I can see her surprise at my words but I cannot focus on her reaction or I will falter and I do not want that.

I continue.

"...and you are my best friend. I trust you, I care for you. You are the only person I care about aside from my MeeMaw."

And it is true.

She is also the only person who understands me as only MeeMaw does.

I can tell she becomes confused about something.

Her next question answers what caused her confusion.

"If you have liked me since we met, why are you just doing something about it now? Why wait and let me have that disastrous relationship with Leonard?"

A good question that deserves a good answer.

"I could not interfere at the time, but I did tell both you and Leonard many times how terrible and doomed a relationship between you two would be. I have been infatuated with you from the beginning and wanted you since you chose my whiteboard first, but as I said I had never wanted a female in any way before. I am embarrassed to admit that I was nervous. I had been thrown into a situation that I had no experience in and as you know I am not one to jump into things without proper knowledge of said situation."

"I attempted many times to inform you of the mistakes you were making but you refused to listen to me and to your detriment."

I cannot help the glare that forms at her as my last sentence escapes me.

She proceeds to glare at me also.

"Well, did you ever think that the reasons I didn't listen were because you never explained yourself? Huh?"

The audacity.

"I should not have to explain myself. You should trust me."

"What? Sheldon I trust you now, but I didn't know you back then! I'm not going to trust some guy I just met."

If I do not take a deep breath and calm myself from her ridiculous statements, I will flip her right back over and 'paddle her till the cows come home' as MeeMaw used to say.

"The point is, Penny, that while I have not and do not want a relationship with another female, I do want one with you. I believe that should answer your first question. Next question."

I want to move on and I realize that by allowing Penny to question me I have given her power over the situation.

Another mistake.

I must keep my guard up around this minx or she will run roughshod all over me.

I also realize I must fight fire with fire and start massaging every available surface I can reach.

She is distracted and that is exactly what I want.

We both start using our hips to rub each other in just the right way when she speaks again.

"Ok."

She inhales on the word, and I have a feeling I am not going to like the next question very much. I am also a tad disappointed that I was not able to distract her enough to stem the flow of questions.

"Next question, what about Leonard?"

I can admit that the question is not without merit, especially for her and in her mind.

But for one of the rare moments in my life, I am overrun by my emotions and lose myself.

There is a voice in my head screaming at me.

_That name should not cross her lips._

_That name is keeping us apart._

_Eliminate._

I have already thrust my aching erection against her multiple times before I gain control of myself once more and stop.

Exerting so much control over myself is starting to wear on me physically.

I collapse upon Penny and hope I am not suffocating her because I do not believe I could move if I wanted to.

"Let me make something perfectly clear, Penny."

She nods.

"Leonard, or any of them, our friends, have absolutely nothing to do with this."

I stop her from commenting on my previous statement, and I marvel at the softness of her lips.

"I do not care what any of them have to say. If they attempt to mock us, so be it, if they attempt to split us up, they will regret it, and if Leonard says or does anything to upset you I will make sure it never happens again. Do you understand?"

I remove my fingers reluctantly from her lips after her nod of acceptance.

"But Leonard is your friend, I don't want to be responsible for a rift or anything between you guys."

She is the sweetest individual I have ever met.

After the horrid way Leonard has treated her, she still has compassion for the little toad.

She is truly my Golden Fairy.

She asks me a question but I can barely recall it in the haze I am descending into due to her scent.

"Do you have any more questions, Penny?"

I am still slowly thrusting and I am feeling light headed due to insufficient blood flow caused by my extreme arousal.

She shakes her head in the negative.

"Good."

I am more than pleased.

All sensation in my body centers in my groin area in one instant, and in the next I feel Penny touching me all over and I am inundated with pleasure.

I feel a small tongue lick my Adam's apple and I lose what little oxygen I had saved in my lungs.

I hold her head to kiss her.

I need control back.

I shouldn't have taken it for granted that I could keep control with Penny.

I vow to be more vigilant in the future.

In the meantime, I am nervous, because I want this to be good, for her and for me.

This is special.

She is special.

We are special.

For all my knowledge of the subject, I am a virgin not just in the arena of coitus, but of physical intimacy as well.

I am nervous that I will not be good enough at it for Penny.

I can tell she feels my insecurity with the way she starts touching me just a bit softer, more gently.

Her pets and rubbing slow down, become more leisurely, less frantic.

I start chanting her name like a balm to my soul.

It is the only thing keeping me going and pushing me past my panic.

The thought that it is Penny I am doing this with.

My Golden Fairy.

In my arms.

"Sheldon."

"Do you realize how effervescent you are , Penny?"

The sentence is out before I even realize it has formed in my brain.

"Sheldon, wait."

She is stopping, she cannot stop now.

We are doing ok, right?

No, no, no.

Did I do something wrong?

"What, Penny?"

Please tell me.

I can fix whatever it is.

I do my best to hide my nervousness, but I have a feeling she senses it when she stands in front of me.

I dare not even attempt to hide the awe I feel at observing such radiance in front of me.

She is a vision of both purity and decadence.

Heavy, beautifully feminine breasts, free and without blemish, in front of me and all connected to the most gorgeous female I have ever encountered.

She touches me and smiles my smile.

The one just for me and says, "We need to go to the bed. Your first time should be special and certainly not on a couch."

I release all of my insecurities in one sigh and realize I should not have doubted my Golden Fairy.

"My 'first time' will be special because it is with you, Penny. The location is irrelevant."

"You are just too cute for words sometimes, you know that, Moonpie?"

"Penny..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. 'Penny no one calls me Moonpie but MeeMaw.'"

"No, Penny, that was not what I was going to say."

"Oh?"

I want to give her a gift, and I know, while she will truly enjoy it, this is not enough. It is all I can do in this moment to show her my gratitude.

I stand.

"I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted..."

I cannot help but smirk at her facial expression.

A small scowl.

"...was 'Thank you, Penny'."

"Thank you for what?"

I cannot keep my hands off of her, and science help me, I do not want to.

"For being yourself, and for being my golden fairy. For moving across the hall and being my best friend."

"Your 'golden fairy'? What does that mean?"

"It means that in effect you are my Golden Fairy and I am your Moonpie."

With this one sentence I am giving her free reign to call me Moonpie.

Something I have never even allowed the woman who bore me, or the woman whom I shared a womb with to do.

Time.

Wasting.

I display a feat of physical strength I was not aware I had as I lift Penny and manage the walk to her bedroom without looking away from her eyes.

My eidetic memory and frequent viewings of her apartment through my cameras has allowed me more than a normal level of knowledge when it comes to the layout of her apartment.

I gently place her upon the bed and when she tries to sit up I hold her down with one arm.

"I am aware of your 'Big 'Ol Five' status, and I am also aware of my, ahem, lack of experience in matters of a physical nature, but I ask that you curb those impulses for the moment. There is an...experiment...I would like to conduct."

At the word 'experiment' Penny has a blush that exceeds the bounds I believed it would.

I take everything about her body in and then some.

Like I said, I have an eidetic memory. I only really need one look, and thanks to a lack of adhesive ducks and cameras I have seen it all more than once.

This is the one time I can look at her freely, no pretenses, nothing separating us and I take advantage of it.

Mine.

I start talking, my nervousness taking over again.

"You know, Penny, I have always loved your hair. Its color and texture. I especially love how you let it grow long."

Whatever is out there, let it help her should she ever cut her hair. I will not allow her within a mile radius of a pair of scissors should she ever try to destroy such beauty.

I am slowly exploring her features when I feel a nip on the tip of my finger.

There she lay grinning up at me.

The vixen.

"You never were good at following instructions were you, Penny?"

Her answer is awe inspiring.

"Well, maybe I just need the right teacher to instruct me, Dr. Cooper."

I am more aroused than ever, if possible.

I cannot help my need to obtain more oxygen at her statement.

So, my fairy has teeth. I also have teeth.

Game on.

"I have strict policies, Ms. Williams, and I was always for the idea of corporal punishment. I will not fail to utilize such tactics if it means developing a better student. Understand?"

She nods and I know I have won this round.

I have no false illusions that she has given up or surrendered.

This is a win.

Not a victory.

"That is not a good enough response Ms. Williams. Respond when I ask you a question."

In retaliation for her failure to comply I punish her and reward myself with a pinch to her sensitive nipples.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper, I understand."

Her answer is swift and worthy of a reward for us both.

I soothe the area gently and say, "Very good Ms. Williams. Now, let us continue."

I explore her with the eagerness of a child and the intentions of a 31 year old virgin.

She is everything I never knew I wanted in a female.

I reach the band of her pajama shorts and I am suddenly out of breath once more.

I quickly disrobe her and stand up.

There she is.

My perfection.

I need to be with her.

Besides, it is only fair that she not be the only nude one.

I attempt to slowly remove my clothing so that I can savor her reactions, but I am too excited to do much more than observe her reactions.

I am only drawn from my observation and disrobing when she tries to scoot upwards of the bed.

No.

"Stay where I put you, Fairy."

My clothes are gone before I realize I am nude.

I am not a religious person by any means ,and I certainly have never believed in the deity my mother has pledged her life to, but I have read the Bible.

If they had existed, I imagine this is how Adam and Eve would have looked at each other after partaking from the Tree of Knowledge.

Just observing each other in our arousal and infatuation with the other's anatomy.

Her gorgeous golden blonde hair, each strand glowing like it is radioactive.

Her emerald green eyes glinting at me in the dark like a feline's.

Her heart shaped face looking up at me with such trust and lust.

Breasts that I just want to bury myself into for the rest of our lives.

Breasts that I want our child to feed from one day.

Legs, her strong sturdy thighs and calves.

They have carried her to me.

"You're uncircumcised?"

The question surprises me and I fail to hide it when I glance at myself and raise my eyebrows in inquiry.

"Yes, one of the more fortunate decisions my mother made, thanks to my MeeMaw."

"Your MeeMaw decided to keep you uncircumcised?"

She sounds odd as she asks this.

I wonder if she has a problem with me being uncircumcised.

"Not necessarily. She just educated my mother of the benefits of allowing me to remain intact."

"Intact?"

"Yes, with a little extra maintenance, being uncircumcised is quite the benefit both medically and physically. Have you never seen an uncircumcised man, Penny?"

"Yes! I have seen one. I just..."

I do my absolute best to ignore that with my one question I have invited her to tell me of her seeing another man's penis, and do so by moving myself to where I most want to be at this moment.

Between her gorgeous thighs.

It is as I place myself there that she falters in her sentence.

Good.

It is in her falter that I can draw all the conclusions I need.

"You have never engaged in coitus with an uncircumcised male before."

She nods at my statement and I give an internal sigh of relief.

"I swear the next time you call it 'coitus' I am going to go all Nebraska on your ass, Sheldon!"

She's laughing and her breasts are moving so beautifully and her face lights up like the Eiffel Tower at midnight.

Eyes glowing bright green.

Gleaming white teeth.

Red, round apple cheeks.

I cannot help myself when I lean forward and force her to look at me when I say, "I like that I am a first for you also."

And I do. More than she will ever comprehend.

What she will also realize soon is that I will be her last.

"Sheldon, you sweet, demented, beautiful mind genius guy, you are a first for me no matter what. I want you to know something before, well, before this. Ok?"

There are those words again.

'beautiful mind genius guy'

The words that have sealed her to me more binding than any science, or magic, ever could.

"I have had sex with only 2 other guys. You will be my third."

"Really?"

I am surprised.

She appears to have been with many men, but I believe her to be truthful by the vulnerability she is currently exhibiting and the lack of pulse reactivity I am monitoring at her jugular area.

"I go on a lot of dates, and I have done stuff with some of them, but I haven't slept with any of them. Why do you think they never come back? They only ever want one thing and I don't put out on the first date. I have slept with Leonard and Kurt."

That explains a lot.

"I have no opinion on your earlier partners or their numbers, Penny. I do regret that you have had such unfortunate partners so far in terms of intelligence, but hopefully our current circumstances show a breaking of that trend. Besides..."

I need to feel all of her with my next words.

"...you know I like to do things in threes, and there is a common saying that the 'third time is the charm', is there not?".

I add in a soft voice next to her ear, "Even though the idea of charms is hokum."

She bursts out into guffawing laughter and with every inhalation she rubs herself against me.

I start kissing and rubbing her just like the books said to, adding my own little touches to the lessons I have learned.

Just like in physics.

I know just where to place my touches and kisses to get the responses I want from Penny.

I may not have ever touched another woman intimately, but I have not had to.

I know my Penny, and I do what feels naturally.

It works.

I am facing her vagina, my nervousness while not as bad as before, is still there.

I inhale her and she smells like books and tangerines.

I start spouting off facts before I can stop myself.

"Did you know, Penny, that there are 8000 nerve endings in the clitoris, dedicated exclusively to female pleasure, while the penis only has 4000?"

I can feel she's a little frustrated at my stalling.

"No, Sheldon, I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

I move forward before I can stop myself with more information.

She tastes tangy, like an overripe peach and it is perfect.

"OH MY GOD!"

"There is no 'God' here. my Fairy, just Sheldon."

I do not want to stop, but I also do not want her to experience orgasm just yet either.

I stop.

I can feel her shock as she jerks toward me and looks at me with shock.

I feel a warmth burn in my chest at her look, because that proves to me more than words ever could that she enjoyed my attentions greatly.

I move up her body letting all of our nudity massage against each other.

"Penny, are you on any birth control?"

I know she is but I want to ask anyway, I know she will want to know why I am declining a condom and I will tell her, but letting her know that I am aware of both of her sexual statuses will set her off and we do not need that right now.

No sir.

"Yeah, I am."

She then asks the foreseen question.

"Do you...want to use a condom?"

I shake my head and I can tell she's shocked.

I reply.

"No Penny, I want nothing between us for our first time together. Besides, I know you are clean, I had you tested."

There it is, that look.

"You what?"

Yes sir. There it is.

"I had you tested, for well, just about everything."

Her face would be quite comical, if the situation was not so serious.

"Remember that 'Friend Questionnaire' I had you all take?"

She nods slowly.

"Well, I did take samples of everyone's blood and saliva. I had them tested for various diseases and ailments. You came back clean on all counts, and may I say, you have a very good red blood cell count."

I remember that day.

I only performed that sham of a questionnaire to get her blood sample.

There is no need for her to know of that though.

"Is that all?"

I am eager to continue.

She nods.

Ok.

Moment of truth.

Breathe Cooper.

I remember that I need to pull the foreskin of my penis back before entering Penny so that the skin does not irritate her or me during coi-I mean-intercourse.

Oh.

She is so warm and wet.

Pulsing.

Lovely.

Truly nothing like I have ever been able to comprehend or imagine.

Words begin to fail me as I reach the bottom of her.

We are one.

I absently hear Penny gasp and ask about my penis size and I answer.

"I am approximately 8 and one quarter inches long with a width of 2 inches."

I can only focus on not ejaculating and humiliating myself by taking in all of the expressions my Penny is exhibiting.

The she opens her eyes and gazes at me curiously. I know she is wondering why I am not thrusting and I am too embarrassed to tell her that I am afraid that if I do so I will let go of myself too early.

She narrows her eyes and I can sense her impatience and I agree with her.

I, too, am impatient.

I test myself with a shallow thrust and when everything looks hunky-dory, I attempt another and another and before I know it I am thrusting at an even pace.

Oh, the pattern of our thrusting is a beautiful thing.

Intoxicating.

Her eyes are my anchor to this world lest I be thrust into the outer atmosphere at any moment.

I do not want to stop the next sentence out of my mouth.

"I know that it is just perspiration beaded on your skin but in this moment you look like you are covered in diamonds, my Golden Fairy."

I can see tears, which also look similar to diamonds, begin to well into the corners of her eyes.

"You make me feel like I am covered in diamonds, my Moonpie."

Oh.

If I could, I feel I would melt into her at this moment with her statement.

I let myself go into her and she comes along with me for the ride of my life.

I kiss her with everything that I am.

The man.

The physicist.

The robot.

The abused child.

The commander.

The OCD nerd.

The friend.

Everything I have and everything of me is hers forever.

It is hers whether she wants it or not, and there are no return policies for this.

I will not let there be.

I observe Penny crying silently during her orgasm.

I have read about the release of hormones during orgasm and the possibility that this may happen but I am a little scared when it does.

I want the tears to be gone so I begin to wipe them away slowly.

"Are you ok, Penny?"

I know that I must sound like a small, insecure child at this moment and I annoy even myself but all Penny does is nod and hold me to her even more.

She really is perfect.

I do not want to leave her in any way at this moment.

I can feel my penis softening inside of her and my semen slowly leaking out between us but I do not care.

I want to hold onto and remain inside of my Golden Fairy for just a few minutes longer.

All good things come to an end.

We separate and lay next to each other nude as the day we were both born.

There is nowhere else I would rather be.

"You are so beautiful, Sheldon."

I have never had anyone compliment me for my physical appearance before.

I have been called cute, and I have been more than complimented for my genius.

Penny is the only female for me and I know just the perfect response to her statement as we lay here smiling at each other.

"Albert Einstein once said, "The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and science." And you, Penny, have been nothing but a mystery since I have met you."

She says nothing else.

I just kiss her.

**OK Sheldon's POV done! What do you all think! Please be kind! Remember I have never done a sex scene before!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am SO SORRY this has taken so long and that it isn't longer! I have been so busy with school and getting ready to move. I have a 20-25 page paper due in 6 days and I am getting ready to move to Nebraska. **

**Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter.**

**I planned on this being longer but it was taking me too long and I wanted to give you all something in apology.**

**I have to credit The Quest for Penny for the line "You are my exception for everything.". Great story! Read it!**

**ALSO I had a breakthrough for my story and I don't know how you all will take it but I could totally see this being a possibility. HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Not to mention it will be hilarious!**

**Bold is emphasis**

_'Italics' are thoughts_

_Italics are flashbacks_

S-POV

My eyes open at the same time everyday.

6 am.

No matter the circumstances that occur the following evening, or the time I happen to fall into my circadian rhythm.

My 'internal alarm clock' never fails me.

So it is with this particular Thursday.

I take stock of my surroundings and note the various differences occurring on this morning as opposed to most other mornings.

Warmth. It is usually a cold bed that welcomes me when I wake up.

Not today.

I turn my head and see the cause of this most welcome anomaly.

Penny.

She is curled away from me, facing her bathroom door with her head resting on my right bicep.

The light in the bathroom is on, and the glow lights up her face.

Her golden hair is unbound and flowing filling up the space between us on her bed.

I turn on my side and sift my right hand through the mass, observing how it is absorbed in the blond tresses.

Just as I want Penny to be absorbed into me.

I see her shiver just a bit and notice that she is still nude.

The blanket barely covers her, so I adjust it.

I slowly shift closer to her, offering her what body heat I can.

My nudity comes into contact with hers and it is a sensation I never want to lose.

I bury my face into her golden hair and inhale.

She smells like baby powder, erasable magic markers, lemons and white ginger.

A most interesting intermingling of both of our scents.

We were close enough last night that it does not surprise me that she should smell so much like me.

I take a deeper inhale and smell myself.

She is in me just as much as I am in her.

My now erect penis is cradled in between the round cheeks of her bottom.

One of my legs in between hers and the other curled over.

Because her head is resting on the upper part of my right arm, the tingling of blood flow constriction already starting but I do not want to move. My left arm is curled around her body my hand entwined with hers.

My body is inert, curled around hers, but my mind is completely active with thoughts.

I have so many plans for you, my Penny.

I know the biological and neuropsychological effects of intercourse-

might as well get used to saying it now instead of coitus. I do not relish getting Penny's glaring look every time I use the correct word

-but it is different to have the actual experience and with someone I love...

It is indescribable.

My MeeMaw told me when I finally found someone that I wanted to experience such things with, that I should do so with someone that I love and care about, that it would make such experiences better than anyone could imagine.

That I was special, and I deserved to have such experiences with someone as special as I.

At the time, and until 5 years ago, I believed such an individual could not exist in this universe.

Maybe in an alternate one.

I look down at the head laying on my now numb arm, curled into me with trust, our body heat being absorbed and reabsorbed into each other.

In this one rare moment I am glad to admit that I was wrong.

My Penny is more than special; she is everything I deserve just as I am for her.

I am glad that I could adhere to MeeMaw's advice.

Leonard: Expresses his insecurity and need to be loved by engaging in intercourse with anyone that will have him.

He needs the ego boost that being wanted and needed gives him.

This does not require the participation or cooperation of any one person; any female will work for Leonard.

Hence his 'relationships' with Joyce Kim and Leslie Winkle, only to name a couple.

One of the many reasons I tried to dissuade Penny from becoming involved with Leonard.

Howard:A man-child suffering severe abandonment issues and Oedipal complexes, if there ever were one.

Rejection is second nature to the sad little man.

He lives with his mother and he refuses to get his Doctorate.

For all the teasing I put him through for having just a Master's degree, I know it is not because he is incapable of achieving it, he is just so used to rejection that he does not even see the point in trying.

He struts and flirts with women who are so out of his league on purposee. He knows none of them will accept him, thus he will never have to suffer their rejection.

Raj: If there is anyone I feel the most confusion toward it is Raj.

Parents who love him, slightly overbearing and protective, but the feelings are there.

Comes from money, and is intelligent.

He has potential and yet he has grouped himself with Howard.

Who, for all intents and purposes, is an albatross around Raj's neck.

I break from my thoughts as Penny stirs next to me.

P-POV

I snuggle back into the warm body next to mine and I can't help but sigh at the feelings that flow.

I can remember everything and I enjoy the memories a lot.

I glance at the clock next to my bed and I can't believe how early it is or how awake I am at this hour.

7:30 am.

I don't think I have been awake before 10 am since I moved away from Nebraska.

The craziest thing is that I don't even feel like punching anyone in the throat.

I wiggle a bit trying to turn over to face Sheldon, but there's more than just his arms holding me in place now.

I can't help the heat that flows through me to my pussy at the feel of his cock so close to me.

I never imagined Sheldon Cooper to be so well endowed.

I mean yeah he's taller and- jeez louise- those **hands**, but still, I never thought...

He was so lovely last night.

I feel kinda bad though. I mean, he's the virgin and he did almost everything.

I make a mental note to more than make up for it the next time.

I can't help but smile as I turn over.

S-POV

Penny appears to be in a good mood if I am interpreting the smile on her face correctly.

"I am sorry if I woke you Penny, I know how you hate to be disturbed before 11 am."

I attempt to appear contrite, but the smile I send her belies the tone of my voice and the narrowing of her eyes shows she picks this up.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are."

She is still smiling which tells me she is not as upset as she is pretending to be.

I am proud of myself; I am picking up non-verbal cues much better.

She turns over facing me completely.

She scoots closer and starts to trail her hand over my chest.

I observe the dilating pupils and the hardened nipples gracing the rounded breasts rubbing my lower chest.

I can tell from these physiological reactions presented by my Golden Fairy that she is aroused, but I do not sense a sexual nature to her at this moment.

Ohhh, my Fairy wants to explore.

P-POV

Sheldon looks so deceptively normal after waking up.

The tousled hair, and half lidded eyes, not to forget the flexing arms that are running up and down my back.

The kiss from him takes me by surprise and feels so natural at the same time.

I pull away and I have to ask, "Sheldon, have you brushed your teeth?"

He pulls a back and looks a little shocked as he states, "I have not, is that a problem? I will brush them if you wish, if you feel my breath is offensive or..."

"No! No, it's ok sweetie. It just surprised me that you are ok with kissing and I don't want my morning breath to upset you."

"Penny, while I am a very clean individual and can appreciate good hygiene, I am not the neurotic mess you or the rest of our group seems to believe I am. I do react in very extreme ways to certain things that happen spontaneously, but that is just my way."

"Wow, ok."

"Besides..."

He shifts closer to me, and more parts are rubbing together now.

"...I can put up with any amount of morning breath for you, my Penny."

It's inevitable.

I kiss him then.

I start rubbing his chest again, lightly pinching his hard nipples every now and then.

I make my way down his neck to his shoulder, and nip him with my teeth just a bit.

The shudder he lets out, and the tightening of his hands, shows me how much he enjoys a little teeth action.

I'll have to remember that.

I look back up into his eyes.

"What is it Penny? I can only interpret by your expression that you would like to ask me something."

"You are just acting so...I don't know..."

I shrug.

"Un-Sheldon?"

S-POV

"Un-Sheldon? Penny, that is ridiculous, and certainly not a real word. I have always been who I am."

I give her a pointed look.

"It is you who just never cared to look at the real me before."

She blushes, and I know my well placed statement has hit its mark.

I want her off balance right now, and I have succeeded for the moment. I wish her to stay that way for the foreseeable future.

It will make the transitions I need to make for the future much easier if she is complacent.

She is obviously unable to articulate what she wants to ask me, and I wish she would figure it out soon.

I have big plans for today that I need Penny in a good frame of mind for.

P-POV

"I guess I just mean that, this isn't how you usually are, what with the touching and the kissing and the..."

I can't meet his eyes as I mumble the last part into his chest but I know he hears it.

Damn Vulcan hearing.

"...sex."

I can feel his breathy laugh and feel his hand cup my jaw.

He lifts my face to his slowly and I see his eyes soften.

"Penny, you are my exception to everything. This is between us and no one else."

I nod.

Ok.

Time to get up and start the day.

"Alright, Sheldon, it is now," I look at the clock, "8:15 am. I'm gonna hop in the shower and get ready. Will you call the rest of the guys and ask them if they are available to meet at your apartment?"

"Yes, I can do that Penny, but if I may ask, whatever for?"

I can feel the smile spread across my face at Sheldon's raised eyebrows.

"I have a surprise for you guys."

S-POV

Hmmmm...

A surprise.

I do not like surprises.

I cringe at the memory of my last 'surprise'.

_Like that time my mother threw me a surprise party for my 9th birthday and I fainted in the doorway. _

_Not to mention the voiding of my bladder._

I especially do not like surprises that involve Penny and any other male.

I get out of the bed and locate my neatly folded clothes from the evening before.

As I pick up my underwear, my eidetic memory flares and I relive the entire scene of how they came to be off.

I blush with the pride and pleasure of knowing that I finally have possession of my Golden Fairy.

P-POV

With Sheldon getting dressed, I quickly hop in the shower.

Once I have scrubbed, buffed, and brushed everything I can, I exit the bathroom.

The hot water helped with the more sore muscles I found myself with and it felt good.

_'Not as good as getting the sore muscles,' _

I think with a smirk.

I notice a fully clothed Sheldon puttering around my room rearranging things and hanging random clothes.

I sigh and shake my head at the Whack-A-Doodle.

"Come on, dear heart."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ladies and gentleman, prolly more ladies than gentleman lol.**

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! I am currently looking for a beta. Please message me if you are interested and we'll talk. Thank you!**

**AN: I am SO sorry this has taken me so long to get out. I have been in the Bahamas for the last week and a half which was AWESOME, and before that I had finals and two 20 page papers to get done before the end of April. I finished my semester and got all A's lol so YAY! Also I am packing because I am moving to Nebraska in July so that's going to be fun lol, and I am sooo nervous because I am going to San Diego Comic-Con in July and I still haven't decided if I should go as WonderWoman or Sif yet.**

**Thank you all for your patience.**

**Love you All!**

**S-POV**

I feel shivers rise and fall along my spine at her pet name for me.

I like it.

Dear heart is an affectionate sobriquet for the person that has awoken your heart and dispelled your misgivings about the world at large.

Yes, I like it very much.

**P-POV**

It's as we step into the hallway that I start to really question just what in the hell has happened.

I mean, in the last twelve or so hours, everything has changed.

I glance over at the tall, lanky, beautiful genius next to me, and I notice that my heart is pounding and I'm breathing hard.

_'What are we doing? Is this even real?'_

As he looks back at me with those big ocean blue eyes of his, eyes that hold the knowledge of the universe, I realize I have stopped walking.

_'Have I dropped into one of those multi-verse thingies the guys are always talking about?'_

He must see something on my face, or in my eyes that he doesn't like, because I see his narrow.

"What are you thinking about Penny?"

I don't know what to tell him, that I may be having second thoughts about this, whatever this is.

"What are we doing Sheldon?"

"I was under the assumption that we were on our way to my apartment, so that we could wait on the rest of the group so that you can make some sort of announcement."

I nod and roll my eyes praying to whoever and whatever is out there for patience.

"Yeah, yeah. I **know** that Sheldon. What I mean is, what are we doing now, as in terms of what happened last night. Where do we go from here?"

"Penny..."

He steps back to me and cups the back of my head, cradling it gently and massaging my scalp. I can almost feel myself purr like a kitten. His soft lips touch my forhead lightly.

I sigh.

"I just mean, that, this is all so sudden. I mean, just last week we were arguing over Halo tactics, and now, well...I don't know."

**S-POV**

Anyone with a minimal understanding of human psychology could predict that this was going to happen.

Penny, for being a creature of chaos, is surprisingly resistant to and fearful of change.

I am sympathetic about her feelings of fear about this sudden change in our relationship paradigm, but as sympathetic as I am, it does not mean that I am going to let her fear effect what has happened this evening.

"What do you not know, Penny?"

She looks up at me with those big green eyes, worry and fear shining through.

"I don't know if we should do this Sheldon, this, whatever this is. What if this effects our friendship, or our friends! I know that even though Leonard is dating, you know he's still gonna be a jerk about us hooking up and..."

I stop her with a firm grip on her shoulders and her focus is back on me again.

_'The way it always should be.'_

"Dearest Penny, the problem with your statements is that you are operating under the idea that I actually care about their opinions."

"Wha-, but Leonard is your best friend, how can you not care what he thinks?"

The confusion on her face is so adorable, but her question is one I am not ready for her to know the answer to, but I do not want to blatantly lie to her either.

A compromise then.

"Hmmm."

I put a considering look on my face.

"Well, my dear, while that may or may not be the case, I will not let Leonard's or anyone else's hangups change what is the best thing to happen to me since my genius manifested itself at my birth..."

Her blush says she understands what I am insinuating but I say it just to see her blush deepen.

"...that thing is that I am with you. Just like this, and I will not let anything or anyone get in the way of that..."

I cup her jaw with both of my hands and they all but encompass her jawline, I raise her head so that I make sure she sees my eyes. I want her to be aware of how serious I am.

"...including you, my dear."

**P-POV**

At his statement a shiver goes down my spine and I don't know if the shiver is a good or bad one.

I give a nervous laugh.

"I guess that means last night was more than a bootycall then huh?"

I meant it as a joke, but apparently he didn't find it very funny because his eyes narrowed, and his mouth tightened.

**S-POV**

A 'bootycall'?

I can feel my temperature rising at an exponential rate as her words echo through my mind, which is also throbbing like a bass.

I have to take a deep breath to settle the red haze that has settled over my eyes, when I do I feel like my head will float away due to the lack of oxygen.

It is with this sensation that I realize that I have not been breathing.

The idea that anyone would classify last night as a 'bootycall', makes me jus' about angry 'nough to spit nails.

I get angrier then a behhive in a henhouse when even in meh head meh accen' comes out. I know that iffen' ah open meh mouth to speak, it will sound like unintelligible drivel.

Just another reason I take such great lengths to keep my emotions hidden from others, because embarassing and bad things tend to happen when I get angry.

Everytime I start to calm down My Golden Fairies words float through my head.

The idea that I could commit anything even close to a 'bootycall' is preposterous, just the word is ridiculous.

And with Penny.

I inderstand logically that Penny is a little unnerved with how fast our relationship is travelling but she needs to learn that I will not stand for anyone speaking of her or me that way, herself included.

"I am sorry Sheldon, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

I sigh.

"I know Penny, but I hope you do not really think that I am like those idiot barbarians you USED to be with right?"

Guilt inducing with just a dash of harsh in my tone. In the years I have been studying Penny I have found this is the perfect tone to get her to listen and get her to do what I want.

Penny's guilt and feelings of responisibility are her Achille's heel in that regard and I have no issues with exploiting that in order to get her to listen to reason.

"What? No! Of course not Sheldon! I know you're better than that, better than any of them. I was just joking, you know that right?"

Now, lowered eyes, silence for five heartbeats and slowly meeting hers.

"I just don't know why you would say something like that. I care for you Penny. More than you know. I do not want you to think that I would treat you that way, you are so much more than that, and so am I."

"Oh! Sheldon, I don't think of you that way. You are so much better than them. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked that way, I won't do it anymore. Ok?"

I nod and smile.

"Better?"

I nod again.

"Good."

**P-POV**

_'So, if this isn't a 'bootycall' situation, and judging by the all-but-a-tantrum Sheldon pretty much just threw about me 'comparing him to neanderthals', it isn't, then what are we? I decide the safest option at this point was to just ask, although I'm really nervous about it, this is usually the point where men turn tail and run. Defining a 'relationship' especially after only one night tends to have that effect on most guys. Hopefully Sheldon turns out to be as different from other guys in this regard, as he has been in every other so far.'_

"Sooo...what?"

I laugh nervously.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or something?"

"No."

My heart sinks as the one syllable word comes out of his luscious lips without a second thought.

I hang my head and try not to let the tears that are welling up in my eyes spill.

I'll be damned before I let Sheldon Cooper see me cry over him.

I pull away sharply.

Or at least I try to.

Not if the hold on my hair and hip have anything to say about it.

"Penny, listen to me."

I lift my head but keep my eyes down still, tears still about to fall.

"Look. at. me. Penny,** now**."

The forceful voice in front of me startles me enough that I look up.

"Penny, we are standing in the middle of the hallway where for all intents and purposes we first met. That day was the start of something wonderful, our friendship..."

Tears start rolling down my face now.

But not out of sadness.

"...but now, similar to the eliptical rotation of the sun, our paths have brought us back to the beginning to start again. I do not want to end our friendship, as that is very important to me..."

I can't help but smile brightly because I value our friendship also, and for how cold and aloof Sheldon can be sometimes it can be hard to tell how he feels.

"...but I do want to add a new component to out friendship paradigm. A more romantic and..."

The heat that enters his eyes could scorch the skin off of my bones.

Whoa.

"...intimate aspect."

"Ok, so, let me get this straight."

He nods.

"You want to be in a relationship with me, a monogamous, romantic, sexual relationship?"

He nods again, only this time he is rolling his eyes at the same time and it takes every memory of him pumping me harder than a dry well last night to stop me from punching him in the throat.

"You want to be in a relationship with a community college dropout, aspiring actress, messy, from Nebraska Penny?"

"Penny, when I considered this change in our current paradigm, I took all of those factors into account. I do not want you despite your more annoying attributes, I want you because of them. You are my opposite in all ways, from gender to temperament, and I appreciate that."

"Really? Cause I always figured you would end up with someone like, I dunno, Amy or something."

"Amy Farrah Fowler? Why would you assume that?"

"Well, because you two are so much alike, ya know. Geniuses, not liking too much human contact with anyone espeically the opposite sex, ya know."

"Penny, I am sure you have heard the common colliquialism that, 'opposites attract', well in physics the same rule apply. A negative charge is attracted to positive, dark to light, and so on. Just as I am to you."

I nod.

"You understand then?"

I nod again.

"We are a couple. That is all that is important right now, and now that you have been made absolutely aware of the circumstances of last night, there will be no more questioning of our relationship."

His no-argument tone sends shivers down my spine.

"Ok Sheldon. No more questioning. Couple status affirmed."

**S-POV**

With a perfunctory nod this conversation was settled for the time being, but I knew that it would not be the last that we would see of this particular discussion.

Thanks to Penny's father issues and low self-esteem thanks to men who do not know how to treat a metaphorical 'goddess'.

I wrap my arm around the curvature of her shapely child bearing hips and guide her towards mine and Leonard's apartment.

I look at my watch as we enter the apartment, I was not expecting to find anyone here just yet but I would like to know how much time Penny and I have before we are bombarded by the moron brigade, aka our friends.

I turn around and find Penny text messaging someone, curious, I wait for her to be finished.

When she finally looks up from her bejeweled green phone, I raise my eyebrow inquiringly.

"Hey dear heart, I invited Amy and Bernadette over, although they already know my good news I would still like to introduce them to the group. Is that ok?"

I do not know which part of her sentence shocks me the most, that Amy and Bernadette know something about her that I do not, or that she asked me if it was ok that she invites her friends over.

I find I greatly enjoy her asking my permission, I will have to promote more of this behavior in the future. I make a mental note to reward her for it, but I am greatly displeased that she has withheld information from me, I enjoy even less that it was I that has allowed information to slip through my fingertips.

I am going to have to tighten up my security on Penny.

I am sitting in my spot when Leonard walks out of his bedroom looking like a hobo, with his messed hair, smelly, and half dressed.

I see the embarassment on his face as he sees Penny and I staring at his bedraggled appearance. Penny just turns around and continues to text on her phone. I have told Leonard many times, 342 times to be exact, that his overcunsumption of alcohol will be one of the biggest factors of his downfall.

"Good morning Leonard, Penny and I have some information we would like to impart on you and the rest of the group are on their way to also partake of this knowledge. If you would be so kind as to clean your haphazard appearance up, you can wait with us until they arrive."

I glance at Penny.

"Also Penny apparently has a surprise of her own to tell us about."

He just nods with his mouth open, always the little humunculous.

I can only hope that my face is not reflecting my internal musings, but he has already turned around without a word and shuffles his way to the bathroom.

It takes another half hour before everyone is at the apartment.

After Amy Farrah Fowler is introduced to the group, everyone is sitting in their designated spaces, and me in my 0,0,0,0 space.

Penny stands in front of us and while she has the dominant position in the apartment, standing over all of us who are sitting, she looks exceedingly nervous for someone with supposedly good news.

"Ok, everyone."

I observe Penny swallowing in a nervous reflex and am now a mixture of frustrated at the thought of her being nervous over something, and curious.

Penny is usually quite unflappable, what could have caused her this level of uneasiness.

**P-POV**

I see Amy out of the corner of my eye giving me an encouraging thumbs up and I can't help the smile that I give her. She's such a sweetheart, and always so positive I don't know how it's possible that anyone was ever mean to her as a child.

I can just picture her as an even more awkward little girl, big nerdy glasses, hair limp and hanging around her face looking like cousin IT from the Adam's Family.

It makes me sick to think that if we had met when we were younger that I would have been one of those kids that picked on her, or any of my now friends back then.

Now I'd kick their asses junior rodeo style all day long.

It amazes me how far we have all come in the time since I've moved here.

From a member of the 'Corn Queen's court' to 'Queen of the Nerds'.

And just last night I had hot, sweaty monkey sex with the 'King of the Nerds'.

Now I guess I truly have earned the title Kurt so meanly threw at me just 2 years ago when he tried to call me up for 'dinner and a movie', which in his world means 'Let me hit you up babe'.

I wouldn't have it any other way though.

My boys, and now my girls, mean the world to me.

I swallow, and I can feel the spit like a bomb land in the pit of my stomache.

_Well, time to get this show on the road._

"I have two things to tell you all, and as my best friends, I want to share my good news with you. To start with, I am going back to college."

I stop to let this first part sink in, and check everyone's reactions to this first bit of news.

Raj is smiling brightly and sweetly, his eyes saying more than his words could. I can see it in his eyes, 'Congratulations'.

I smile back and bite back the tears I can feel welling up in my eyes.

Howard, has a look on his face that is, dare I say it, proud? And maybe just a bit relieved.

Leonard's eyes are squinted in confusion, nothing new there, and his mouth has the set of someone who is just a bit upset.

Sheldon looks contemplative, I can only read this because of a mixture of my own ability to read people and that I have known him for so long, otherwise I would think his face was completely blank.

"You're going to community college? That's great Penny! You finally decided to use those pamphlets I left with you forever ago!"

Leonard looks happy now, and I can imagine it's because he thinks I'm going to college because of him.

Because in the short time we were dating he made me feel so insignificant and dumb that I forgot myself and thought less of myself, thought that I had to 'better myself' to be worthy of him.

Ha!

"No, Leonard."

Confusion again.

Surprise, surprise.

"I'm not going to community college, and I certainly didn't do it because of your pamphlets. I am going to the California Institute of Technology, my major is Social Sciences."

I pause again and this time it is not a nervous pause, it is a proud pause.

_The reactions are a little less subdued this time, eh? _I think with a giggle.

"What? How?" Leonard.

"Woah Penny! That's awesome!" Howard.

"..." Raj. Another internal giggle, because I can tell he wants to speak so much.

But the main reaction I'm waiting for is not far behind all of the others.

Sheldon stands from his seat and walks over to me.

Everyone quiets down as he comes to stand in front of me, his hands folded behind his back, his head held high and shoulders back and straight.

He looks like some kinda military seargeant of something and I almost straighten my posture in reflex and have to stop myself.

And he **still** hasn't said anything yet.

"So? What do you think about that MoonPie? I'm gunna be a college grad soon, huh?"

I can't help but be nervous at him being so quiet.

"Penny, I am very happy you have decided to obtain the level of higher education I have always known you were capable of. You may act in an illogical manner at times, but you are very intelligent and that you have decided to utilize that intelligence at long last is a boon to any subject you have decided to grace with that intelligence."

Oh God. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

I feel tears falling down my face slowly, and I am no longer able to control them.

His face softens as he says, "Even if it is such a hokum subject as Social Sciences."

I can't help but let out something that was meant to be a laugh but ends up being some kind mix between a sob and a gurgle.

I don't care if everyone is around and I certainly don't care if we are supposed to keep what happened between us last night secret or not, we never really discussed that, but I have no choice in the impulse to hug him.

My arms thread around his thin waist and my head barely reaches the middle of his shoulder but he's so warm that I hug him even tighter.

It's when his arms come over my shoulders and I feel his fingers thread into themselves at the curve of my lower back, that I feel the heat ratchet up just a little bit higher.

Though I can't tell if it's him anymore or my blush that's warming me.

I figure it's the blush when I feel his thumbs slowly rubbing back and forth along my spine in a rhythm I can't place, his long fingered hands spreading out to span my back and pull me in just a little bit closer.

I feel his nose in my hair and his soft inhale and I can't help the shiver that flows down my spine and I know he can feel it, not just because of his thumbs on said spine, but I can feel the smirk in my hair.

We are broken out of our little bubble when we hear a rough cough from behind us, mysteriously it seems to have come right from the direction where Leonard is sitting, but when I glance at him he's sitting seeminly innocent in his shock of seeing Sheldon 'Do not touch me!' Cooper looking quite comfortable holding me.

Sarcasm, thy name is Penny.

I pull back, but the only problem with that plan is that the other person in the embrace does not.

I look up at Sheldon and he is looking at Leonard.

His face is blank but again his eyes give him away, his expressive big blue eyes give him away everytime, and Sheldon's eyes are prjecting some serious annoyance at Leonard.

Sheldon slowly releases me and retakes his seat the whole time still looking at Leonard.

"So what kind of social science are you going into? How did you get CalTech to take you? I thought that you failed out of community college?"

I look away from the silent conversation between Leonard and Sheldon and address Howards questions.

"I am going into either Psychology or Sociology, I haven't chosen yet. I didn't fail, I dropped out, or withdrew whatever you guys call it. I filled out a piece of paper saying that I wouldn't be back for the next semester. I actually did really good in the classes I did manage to take, and I guess CalTech saw that and I got some financial assistance and my parents were more than happy to help me."

**S-POV**

I glance at Leonard as I sit down after my embrace with Penny to see him turning a fascinating shade of puce.

He locks his gaze with mine.

I am unable to fathom what goes through his mind.

Nor do I particularly care all that much, but I can tell he is going to be even more of a pest in my conquest of my Golden Fairy.

Especially now.

If I know anything about Leonard Hofstedder it is that he is insecure, especially around women who are more intelligent and successful than him.

Beverly Hofstedder did not help with this bit of neuroses one bit.

I do not want him doing anything that could harm Penny's pursuit of a higher education.

If I believed in luck I would think it was definitely on my side in the case of her higher education being at the same school where I work.

I focus back on Penny as she is ending her discussion about her grades at community college with Howard and Raj.

Amy Farrah Fowler and Bernadette chattering amongst themselves for the moment.

**P-POV**

"Anyway, yeah, I sent my grades which were **quite** good, to CalTech and they decided I would make a good student. For all of that I still have more good news."

Raj is still sitting and glancing between everyone while Sheldon is nestled into his spot and Leonard is looking between me and Sheldon like we have just grown three heads or something, and I have a feeling that the cat might be half out of the bag on this one in Leonard's case.

"I didn't get the part for the Mass Effect movie I tried out for..."

"Oh, that sucks..." Leonard pipes up until I look at him narrow eyed for interrupting.

"...but, apprently I impressed someone because they called my agent and referred me to another casting call and I went and tried out for that role and..."

I can almost feel everyone holding their breaths, even Amy and Bernadette and they already know what is going on.

I can't help but giggle at this.

This is why I want to be an actress.

The anticipation, attention, it's great.

"...I am going to be a Slayer!"

I pause to gauge their reactions, my heart beating in my throat.

Nothing.

"As in Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Joss Whedon? Firelfy? I am going to be Buffy in the rebooted Buffy show!"

I pause once more.

**S-POV**

Out of all of the things Penny could have told us this is statistically the least likely thing I could think of for the news to be.

I am paralyzed with the knowledge that my Golden Fairy is going to be in a show directed and written by one of my most favorite people, the creator of Firefly, Joss Whedon.

"Congratulations Penny, this is a great opportunity! After the Avengers was such a success Joss Whedon has been speaking of going back to reboot the Buffy series but Sarah Michelle Gellar was reluctant to do so. I can see you being a great Buffy, strong, intelligent, and willing to do what needs to be done in the name of good."

Penny glows under my praise and I love her all the more for caring about my opinion so much.

"Yes, Penny will be a most wonderful Slayer! She's beautiful, blonde, and her strength is unequaled. Her gorgrous green eyes will stop the vampires in their tracks allowing her to use her well manicured and delicate hands to dispatch them with relative ease!"

Amy Farrah Fowler is strange.

**P-POV**

"Why would you go back to college if you got a big acting job?"

The harshness in Leonard's voice is a shock and I find myself tongue tied.

"What do you mean Leonard?"

I'm confused.

"What I mean is the only reason you would really need to go to school is if your acting dreams had failed, and they obviously haven't. So why are you doing both?"

"Well..."

"It is quite obvious Leonard that Penny is expanding herself for her betterment, both academically, intellectually, and financially. She is living out her dream, which is finally going well for her, and may I say it could not be in a better show and role..."

He smiles at me, and it's a strange mixture of his crazy Joker smile and his train smile.

His train smile, the smile I discovered he had when he whisked me off for what he deemed our 'Train Day'.

Incidentally we've been on more than a couple of those in the last few weeks.

I smile back at him wondering where he's going with this.

"...in taking the role she will make more money, thus she will be stable financially and able to work less at The Cheesecake Factory. Even so, her acting career will not last forever, looks fade and who knows, she may want to take a break in her acting career one day to find her ideal mate and start a family of her own..."

He looks at me then and it is far from his train or Joker smile.

This one is intense and burning.

I blush on the outside, but honestly on the inside I'm freaking out just a bit at Sheldon mentioning marriage and kids, especially after last night.

I mean, yeah, we had sex, **great sex**, and I maybe sorta kinda love the crazy man-child, but I don't see marriage or children in our future anytime soon or at all.

**S-POV**

Penny blushes at my statement of her finding a mate and starting a family, and I can interperet her blush as the excitement I know is on my face at these future options for our relationship.

Her eyes are shining and big, pupils dialated, mouth slack.

She is obviously deep in thought imagining the wonderful life we will have together, our progeny, beautiful and intelligent, her as my mate for life.

I am aware that the Homo Sapien race does not mate for life, but the Homo Novus does, and I have chosen Penny to fulfill this role.

I will do anything to make this future happen.

It is the only option I will allow to be available, and will eliminate any obstacle that dares stand in the path of this future.

For both of us.

**P-POV**

"...she will need a way to help take care of herself and her family and she is much more likely to be successful in this endeavor if she has a degree to call upon should she need it."

Everything he says is true, and to be honest, I couldn't have said it much better myself, but everytime he says 'family' I feel like someone has stuck an icecube down my back, and not in a good way.

I shake the jitteries off and focus.

Leonard looks like he's been put in his place, but is still looking at Sheldon with this narrow eyed focus, while the rest of the room is silent and staring at Sheldon like he's just grown two heads and four arms.

"Thanks Sheldon, I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I know." He states with a shit-eating smirk on his face.

It makes me want to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

"So..."

I clap my hands.

"That's all the news I have for today, anyone else have any news they would like to share?"

Noone says anything and eventually we all drift off into different parts of the apartment.

I recieve hugs from Amy, Raj and Bernadette.

"Congratulations Penny! I am so happy for you to recieve your first big role! I cannot wait to see you on the television!"

Bernadette smiles at Raj's childlike enthusiasm and so do I, Amy just observes him like he's some sort of microbe or something that she's never seen before, though this is her first time meeting the guys so it's kinda unserstandable.

Raj is on his second beer since he's been here and the alcohol must be starting to hit him if he's being this loud and well, talking at all, really.

He offers me the other beer in his hand, and I can feel the saliva in my mouth turn to something like battery acid just from looking at it.

I groan and push his offering hand back towards him, showing him my Yoohoo occupied hand.

"No thank you sweetie, I'm not really feeling drinking alcohol much right now, I'm good with a Yoohoo."

"Really Penny? What, you? Not drinking?"

I blush as I hear the shock in Raj's tone and it makes me glad that whatever has caused me to not drink has happened because I really didn't like who I was becoming in terms of my drinking habits.

"Yeah, apparently alcohol just makes me nauseous now. Like really sick nauseous, and it's really weird though, it was like, one day I took a sip of my wine and I thought it had gone bad or something, but then I tried more, and they all tasted the same way, this battery acid, sour taste. And to be honest, I'm not really complaining, I mean, I spent so much money on wine and beer that I could have spent on rent or shoes, it's ridiculous."

I say this with and try to laugh but the sad truth behind my words make it a bittersweet chuckle at best.

Raj nods with sad eyes that hold a knowlege of my words all too well.

"Yes, you are lucky. I would give just about anything to not have to drink to have conversation with a woman."

Raj's face looks as sad as his eyes and it makes me even more sad to not know how to make him feel better so I hug him and hope that one day I might be able to do something to help Raj and people like Raj.

We drift apart and I come upon Howard trying to chat up Bernadette, when I overhear.

"I wish I was your differential equation homework, because then I'd be really hard and you'd do be doing me on your desk."

Oh dear, nerd pickup lines.

I shoulder in between a very creeped looking Bernadette and a very creepy Howard.

Allowing Bernadette to scamper off while Howard tries to hug me in between his congratualtions but I shoot that shit down real quick with a handshake followed by a stealthy and healthy dose of hand sanitizing lotion helpfully provided by Sheldon and his seemingly never ending supply of cleaning products.

Leonard gives me congratulations but he feels really distant and I know it's 'cause of what happened in the hall last night and I don't know what to do about it honestly.

I mean I could just pull him aside and tell him what me and Sheldon did but I don't feel now is the time and I've never been good at letting people down, maybe after everyone leaves we can talk and sort everything out, you know, like adults.

Yeah, and monkeys will fly out of my butt.

In the mean time I'm going to enjoy Leonard's continued silence.

I take a sip of my Yoohoo and sigh.

**S-POV**

I see Penny drinking a Yoohoo, while chattering with Amy Farrah Fowler and Bernadette in the corner of the kitchen.

I observed her declination of Raj's alcoholic beverage and I am very happy my biological conditioning is sticking. I was worried that the solution I used was too strong, but if it is working than I would say I have created something quite useful. I will definitely need to keep some on hand at all times, just in case I find out that Penny has decided to 'fall off the horse' so to speak.

If she is to birth the next line of Cooper's, her and the fetus will need to be in tip top physical shape.

I see Leonard's 'cold shouldered' congratulations toward my Golden Fairy and I cannot help the incredulousness I feel on her behalf. I see her trying to put on a 'brave face' in spite of his childishness and Leonard does not even acknowlege it.

After Penny has wandered back to Amy Farrah Fowler and Bernadette I walk up to Leonard.

"Hello Leonard, how has the day been for you so far?"

He takes a big drink of his beer before answering.

"It's been ok so far, not as good as your evening was I bet."

A statement, and a lewd one if I am interpreting the smile on his face correctly, although after being Howard Wolowitz's acquaintance for 8 years I would imagine I have a basic grasp on lewd expressions.

"I am sure I do not know what you mean Leonard, alothough my evening was fine, yes..."

_Come on Leonard, say it._

I push a bit harder.

"...Is there anything about my evening that you would like to know, or be privy to?"

I tilt my head downward and look at him in the eyes to let him know that I was on to him.

I knew he couldn't resist the implied challenge in my stance, especially with what my MeeMaw referred to as 'liquid courage' inside him.

"Yeah I'd like to say or well, **ask**, something."

Leonard says while leaning back against the kitchen island, arms crossed across his chest.

He looks entirely too smug for my comfort, and for once I actually want to hear what is going to come out of his whiney mouth.

"So, I think everyone here would be interested in hearing what went on last night with you two, Penny and Sheldon."

Everyone but Amy Farrah Fowler is looking back and forth between Penny and I, confusion the most evident emotion.

Amy Farrah Fowler is looking at Leonard with narrowed eyes and a tense mouth.

"What do you mean Leonard?"

Penny looks nervous and this only fuels Leonard's momentary bravado, his smile becoming just a bit larger.

I feel a terrible rising anger.

MeeMaw always said that it was better for me to leave a situation that makes me as angry as I am right now.

That my anger was like a monster better left unseen by others.

This is why I do not like to see others fight or be apart of arguments.

But I cannot leave Penny to Leonard's interrogation of our actions last night, even though they are absolutely none of his business.

I can see Penny looking to me for an answer to what she should say, and I will not let my Golden Fairy down.

I know that she is nervous about our friends/acquaintances reactions to our mating and in some ways she might be more comfortable waiting to release the information about it, but she needs to get over her trepidation.

Because I will not allow her to hide from what we have.

"Penny and I engaged in intercourse last evening and established a romantic relationship. We are now to put it in colloquial terms a "couple"."

**P-POV**

The silence Sheldon's statements bring is deafening.

I am panicking in my head, and I can't believe he just said that!

**I know I know! I'm terrible! This just got so LONG and I needed to post something. I am still working on this so expect the rest in more than likely a day or so.**

**If anyone has any suggestions about how the ensuing revelation chapter should go let me know! I welcome all suggestions and requests. Doesn't always mean I'll use them! But I welcome them lol!**

**I hope you enjoyed this and even if you didn't let me know! REVIEW!**

**PS- Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews in my absence and i love your dedication to my fanfic. I recieved a review that referred to Amy's appearance in the stairwell as "sudden" and "random" and I totally agree with whoever said this but please let me assure you that it DOES serve a purpose, and there may be other things that you percieve as being random but let me assure you all that I have a reasoning behind everything I write.**

**PSS- I also want you all to know that I have every intention of finishing this no matter what, and that I have an idea for a new BBT fic inspired by the movie Slither, don't worry though, I am not ending this anytime soon just so I can start my other fic. I might write them both at the same time and wait to post the newer one after this one is finished or post them at the same time. Let me know which you would prefer!**

**Also I have read alot of people saying that their stories have been purged due to rating and content. If this should happen I want you all to know that I am now going to start posting this on my livejournal account, Amy32687, head me up there if this should happen to my story, also I have an Adultfanfiction account Amelia_Jade, story is on there also, though NOONE is reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok everyone, I know I have made you wait for long enough. The move to Lincoln, Nebraska is over and I have finally settled in. Though not as much can be said for my kitten Mina lol. I am officially working on this fic again. Love you all and hope you all keep reviewing because I love to hear your praises, criticisms and suggestions.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**PS- I need a beta reader! I need a handler who will push me towards finishing these chapters! I noticed that I've been super slacking since I lost my previous beta reader. Anyone interested please message me! All I ask is that you have a basic understanding of both the BBT and English language lol.**

Sheldon 'Whack-a-Doodle' Cooper, declared himself my boyfriend.

Mostly for Leonard's benefit than anyone else's it seemed as everyone else didn't even appear to be the focus of Sheldon's very hard stare after his statement.

Sheldon's words had wormed their way through the apartment, and Bernadette had grabbed Amy's hand and scampered out with a hasty goodbye and a promise to catch up later.

Raj and Howard scampered out just as quickly not long after.

Two months later

S-POV

It was a well known fact, that Sheldon likes order, tidiness, and for things to be in their assigned place.

What isn't so well known is that he also like things that are unique, that stand out, and are different from all other things or people around it.

These descriptions could not exemplify Penny any more if they tried.

Two months after that particular night where he decided to allow the others to know his and Penny's personal business in becoming a couple, alot had happened.

Life, for one Sheldon Lee Cooper, could not be any better.

Aside from winning the Nobel of course, this goes without saying.

Leonard Hofsteder was miserable, stewing in his jealousy day after day, observing his blossoming relationship with Penny, and knowing that there was nothing he can do about it.

The little rat was moping about trying every which way to make Penny and himself feel badly about being together, even though he was currently flirting anytime he got the chance with Sheldon's new assistant Alex.

His work was finally becoming viable again, after the betrayal of his friends. Thus Siebert assigning him Alex, against Sheldon's wishes, but it was nice to have a second pair of hands around he grudgingly admitted to himself. He only had to focuse on his work at the school and Alex took care of everything else at his behest with Leonard sniffing after her like a canine in heat. Having Siebert put him onto a new project for the school, trusting him again to do the work that only he could do. Papers on his theories published and no mocking reviews thrown into his face.

Not even Kripke or that she-witch Winkle could bring him down.

Hawken knows they've tried.

These last two months they threw more backwards insults at him, and when those did not work they resorted to outright hurtling of insults.

It got so bad that he did not even need to go to Siebert, someone did it for him. Another scientist was tired of them bullying Sheldon just for being happy.

Needless to say, they were strictly instructed to avoid him at all costs, lest more serious censures be given.

It was a magnificent moment.

Even better were the moments he had before sleep and wake with Penny these last two months. Where he could lay and nestle himself into her and watch her rising chest and know that from now on this sight was for him alone.

Noone would ever again see this sight, aside from their future children of course.

P-POV

For Penny waking up next to someone was not an unusual occurence, but waking up next to someone who wasn't trying to sneak out of the bed all stealthy like a hungover ninja was.

Sleeping in the same bed with Sheldon wasn't like what she thought it would be.

Not that she had particularly thought about it all that much before that night of dancing what seemed forever ago, but she had had the occasional pop up of "what if", who didn't.

He was always cold. Like ice pressed up against her back. When she asked him why he was so cold all the time he went into some long winded explanation about blood flow and anemia before she zoned him out thinking about whether or not she could pick up an extra shift for a little extra pocket money for this weekend.

She just knew that he made her feel like she was sleeping with an icecube.

A very large, sexy, smart, and highly horny icecube.

One that refused to let her move more than an inch away from him even in sleep.

For someone as arrogant and self-assured as he was when awake he was surprisingly clingy when he was asleep.

This was not a good thing for her, especially when she needed to get up in the middle of the night to pee.

Which seemed to be the situation she was finding herself in once again.

Wiggling and squirming would do no good, she learned that the hard way when she tried that tactic one night and it just made him excited and he pounced on her as soon as she managed to make it out of the bathroom.

'Sleep was not fast coming that night.' Penny thought with a smile cuddling back into surprisingly firm arms and less surprisingly firm groin.

She had found the only way to get out of his hold without too much trouble was to be straightforward.

Unlike any of her past 'paramors' (Thank you Sheldon-ese) Sheldon was completely fine with knowledge of all of her bodily functions. In fact even before they were 'dating' he was asking after her period and her bowel movements.

It was just her whack-a-doodles way of showing he cared.

So saying she had to go pee was no biggie with him, which was a little refreshing as most guys liked to believe girls had no bodily functions outside of the cute mousy sneeze here or there.

God forbid you fart, or burp.

Not Sheldon though. He seemed perfectly fine with all of her bodies functions.

When she finially managed to get out of his vice grip, and she was sitting on the toilet doing her business, the thought that despite the occasionally super possesiveness and slightly controlling tendencies Sheldon had, this might just be her healthiest relationship, was a little scary.

**This chapter is a way of introducing the story to those who are new and those who need to be re-introduced. I am so sorry for my absence and those of you who have reviewed in my absence are insanely loved. I won't be able to respond to all of you, but I will do so from now on. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN-Here is my Christmas/Saturnalia present to all of those loyal readers out there. I love you all more than is healthy for a person you all have never met and who has never met any of you lol. Also I want to thank 2 people who helped edit this chapter, my new beta Nameless Fable and new friend Shara Michelle. They have both been very helpful to getting this chapter out.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated and I am 2 pages in to Chapter 15, so don't worry on that one!**

Time passes, as is the way of life. We adopt routines and in doing so we enter a state of comfort in our routines. Even those of us that crave excitement, adventure, and spontaneity, the routines we set up for ourselves, the ones that are bad for us, good for us, either way we use these routines to give us a sense of control of our ever chaotic and uncontrollable lives. Thus was the case for one Penny Darling.

The only problem with this was that Ms. Penny was the antithesis of all things routine.

Her time on the farm was a hell for her because in order to run a farm you have to be on a perfect routine. She would always do things to try and change up her father's farm routine to make it more exciting, but he would constantly push that the way the world worked was only by having a strict routine. She was the same about school.

The moment she met Sheldon Cooper, she knew, what with the way he was so set upon his own seat, his own food, his own personal space, routine, days, laundry night, the crazy in her apartment in the middle of the night cleaning after him only knowing her like, three days, she knew that there was no way they could coexist as a couple without killing each other. They were both too headstrong and stubborn in their feelings toward things. They were polar opposites and while they could be friends, you couldn't convince Penny that they would ever be able to be in the same space for days on end and not erupt into a giant ball of fire and incinerate the other in their frustration and anger at each other's implacability.

The surprising thing for everyone, Penny especially, was that while they both did erupt into balls of fire it wasn't out of frustration and anger that caused the heat but passion and awesome sex amazingly enough.

Everyone knew that if there was one word that wasn't in Sheldon Cooper's personal dictionary it was "compromise". He once told Leonard, during one of the rare moments that Leonard tried to fight back against Sheldon's special brand of crazy, that it was as his MeeMaw often said "Sheldon's way or the highway,".

So when Sheldon practically moved in to Penny's apartment that he so lovingly (note the sarcasm) once referred to as, "pit of germs and cavern of entropy", she was certain his rotting corpse would be stinking up the place within a week, thanks to some "accidental" rat poison in his Mt. Dew. Lo and behold though, before she knew it two months had passed and they had officially been dating for four months.

Penny hadn't even realized it was happening it was so insidious and when she sat him down to ask about it, he said in his own special Whack-a-Doodle way, "It only makes logical sense does it not? Our cohabitation has been forthcoming for some time. Thanks to your daily trips over, invited or not," insert Penny eye roll here, "it is quite like we have been living together for quite a while hasn't it?"

She realized he was right, but even so, she was more than a little miffed he hadn't talked to her about it. She didn't blame him for making the assumption it would be ok, because he was just being Sheldon and she knew he didn't mean any harm by it. Because she still hadn't given the go ahead on an official move in though, something he made her quite aware he wasn't happy about, he still had most of his stuff in his and Leonard's apartment.

He rarely ever went over there voluntarily for more than an extra set of clothes or to make sure Leonard hadn't messed with his stuff, and why would he? It had been a war of attrition (thank you Word of the Day calendar from Sheldon last Saturnalia) between the two geniuses since the "great reveal" as Howard had taken to referring to that night. On one occasion Sheldon had come to get a change of clothes, and Leonard had relabeled and changed the entire kitchen around and Sheldon changed it back.

In retaliation Sheldon added green food coloring to Leonard's lactose-free milk making the other man throw away four cartons in a week before realizing what was going on. No words exchanged, no yelling, and no confrontation.

Occasionally Penny would have to beg a reprieve from our dear Sheldon, because though she cared quite deeply for her newly acquired Dr., he was still quite the handful on the best of days. This is where Amy and what she so creatively and creepily called, "Penny and Amy's Cafe Day Extravaganza," came in.

Penny had seen Amy'd even drawn the title on a folder with little hearts and glittery stars.

It was during one such event that Amy asked one of her most creepy questions yet, and during one of Penny's final sips of her cooling cappuccino.

"So," Amy's pause was just long enough for Penny to let her guard down, "how is coitus with Sheldon?" The sip Penny had just taken just happened to get lodged somewhere in her chest area and she couldn't help wheezing like a cat coughing up a hairball.

"What?! Amy why would you ask something like that?"

"Well, isn't that what girls gab about and do when they hang out? Intercourse with their significant others? Doing each other's nails and hair? Comparing breast sizes?" That last one was said a little too hopefully for Penny's comfort.

"Where did you get those ideas?"

"Well," Amy said as she fiddled with her napkin, "My mom sends me these magazines every month that are supposed to offer advice on how to bond with other females and attract males for the purpose of coitus."

"What are the names of these magazines Ames?"

"Glamour, Cosmopolitan, and Elle."

"Sweetie, those magazines are trash, really, I used to read those but that was before I grew half a brain. Not that I'm insulting your mom or you, but those magazines are about making girls feel bad and inadequate about themselves not helping them. If you need help with something in those departments let me know and I'll help you, ok? And maybe I won't be talking about how "coitus" is with Sheldon but that's because I don't want to talk about something that personal without knowing how Sheldon feels about me discussing him with another person. Understand?"

Amy just nodded and a blush blossomed on her face at her unintentional faux pas. She just couldn't do anything right when it came to Penny.

Penny could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of Amy in waves as the mousy girl slouched in her seat further, face red like a flame. Penny decided a change in topics was in order.

"How much do you know of Philosophy, Ames?" This shocked Amy, and Penny could tell because Amy was just about as stone-faced as Sheldon most of the time, and it worked because the blush was slowly going away.

"Well, I don't know as much as some on the topic but definitely more than others. While working with the brain the way I do doesn't require me to know about the subconscious and conscious functions as much as the biological being the curious person that I am I studied it on my down time. Why?"

"Well, I was in my World Philosophy 101 class yesterday and my teacher brought up a weird topic and I thought why not ask one of the two more intelligent people that I know." Amy couldn't help but smile widely at the compliment, knowing that Penny is talking about Sheldon being the other "intelligent" person. She's inordinately pleased by Penny paying her such attention and not in a mocking or cruel way as was done when she was a child, teenager, adult, and just two weeks ago by that sable haired jezebel at the bookstore.

**AN-2**

**Ok, first off, I have nothing against those magazines personally but I do not like them that much and do feel like they are not healthy for young women to read so please if you're gonna go all, "Flame ON!" Don't do it over that.**

**Second, during Amy and Penny's interaction in this chapter I couldn't help picturing a nicer version of Robin and Patrice from How I Met Your Mother lol. I didn't even notice until my 3 read through but it totally does mirror it.**

**Third! I'm thinking of writing a Loki/Jane fanfiction but I don't know whether to go cute, dark, super extra dark, or cute and dark. Suggestions!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN-Ok, here's my next chapter in our Shenny story! I hope you all enjoy it! Just to let you know if any of you like Lokane(Loki/Jane) from Thor fics check out my new story A Mother's Touch. I'm super into it right now but don't worry I am not giving up on my first born. And remember reviews and suggestions are love! I have received numerous reviews stating that I shouldn't focus on Sheldon's POV so much because it negates his creepiness. Is this the case? Just in case this chapter is going to be 3****rd**** Person POV and Penny POV centric. Depending on the info I get on this chapter from you all I may be focusing more on Penny's POV and less on Sheldon's. It's up to you ladies and gents.**

**Also I want to apologize for my last Author's Note. I was being whiny. I had a bad night last night and as a result I took it out on you guys. I'm sorry and appreciate anything you are willing or capable of giving in terms of reviews and acknowledgment. Thanks again for your love.**

**P-POV**

Later that evening it seemed our group managed to find themselves all in the same room for the first time since that "special" night. All except for Bernadette and Leonard since she was still on her retreat for microbiologists and Leonard was on a date and had told them "to not wait up" with that nasty little grin on his face and he just happened to be looking at her when he said it as if she even cared. Amy was totally eating up being the only other female because while she liked Bernadette enough, it was she that was Penny's only female company for the time being and this made her very happy.

She made sure that everyone knew it too in between Penny's blushing embarrassment and Sheldon's insistence that he was Penny's best friend out of both genders. Penny and Sheldon were shoulder to shoulder on the couch in their own spots with Amy to Penny's right. Howard had the armchair closest to Sheldon all to himself while Raj nestled against Amy's legs quietly, like a giant kitty.

Every one of us were absorbed in the movie playing on the 50' flat screen of Sheldon's. They new movie they were all seeing which had just come out on DVD, was Thor 2. The rest of the guys had obviously seen it already in theaters but me and Amy hadn't so we were extra invested. It had absolutely nothing to do with the ultimate bits of man flesh on display and Loki's delightful voice. Lights down and everyone snuggled into their seats the feel of the room was more comfortable and jovial than it had been in a while. The group finally felt like it might be alright after the last uncomfortable months, and I couldn't help my smile at the hope in my chest.

That was until the harsh light of (figurative) day hit them after the credits of the movie rolled and Howard turned the lights of the living room on. Me and Sheldon were curled into each other like a couple of cute ferrets. My head buried in his neck, and his in the top of my loose hair, and his eyes were half lidded as if about to go to sleep when I lifted my head. Heads were lifting and stretches were occurring all around.

"I loved that movie! I wish I had gotten to see it in theaters the way you guys did!" I stated enthusiastically rolling my shoulder and stretching my back out.

**End POV**

Sheldon and Howard's eyes were riveted to the sight of Penny arching her back in such an unconsciously provocative way, but both for very different reasons. Howard's thought process was simple and straightforward, "_Boobs_". Applicable for a man of his thought capabilities. Sheldon on the other hand was in a whole other arena. His thoughts were based off of memories and thanks to his eidetic memory, it was full and in surround sound. The sight of the arching of her back made him remember just two nights ago when he had her on her hands and knees in the middle of his bed, which had recently been upgraded to an extra-long queen size to accommodate both him and his newly acquired bed partner.

**P-POV**

Ugh, I can only imagine the thoughts going through that nasty little perverts mind, Howard not Sheldon of course. Though Sheldon is surprisingly much more of a freak than I ever could have thought, and not the germaphobic, super sarcastic, OCD freak I originally had him pegged for, no, he's the adventurous, exciting, sexable freak that every girl dreams of but never thinks she'll find. Trust me, I know just how lucky I am on that front.

I see Sheldon glaring at Howard for looking at me and rub his back softly to calm him down and to get his attention knowing that Sheldon's jealousy can be a bad, bad thing. I learned that particular lesson the day I was with Sheldon at the comic book store and Stuart accidentally brought up our make out session on the first and only date we had and Sheldon all but got banned from the store for grabbing Stuart up off of the ground like a ragdoll and told him if he ever said anything about that again that he'd, "Cut your tongue out and shove it down Captain Sweatpants' sweatpants." Blech. I can't help the shiver that goes through me when I remember that incident, for more than one reason, aside from the nastiness of a tongue being ripped out or whatever might or might not be in Captain Sweatpants' pants was the creepiness of how Sheldon had given his ultimatum. He was quiet and calm and if it hadn't been for Stuart being lifted off of the ground by almost a foot you would think he had been talking about the weather.

Needless to say I learned that while Sheldon Cooper was good with many things, he was certainly not so good with jealousy.

"So bestie, how are your classes coming along? You said in a text message the other day that you were taking Biology?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm taking 101, even though I took it in my college classes before, I wanted to make sure that I updated my knowledge of it and my college requirements have me taking so many science hours in order to graduate."

"Really Penny, Biology? You should have decided to take Physics like I suggested, not only is it a much more useful and fulfilling science overall but you have me to help you should you need it. You are wasting your considerable talents and intelligence on Biology."

Three guesses as to who said that, and the first two don't count, but before I can respond Amy does.

"Now Sheldon, that is just not true…."

And that is how the next half hour continued. Amy and Sheldon arguing over which science subject is better. Every time the subject of my science class comes up between me and Sheldon I hear the same thing even though he knows that Biology works for my degree better than Physics does he is relentless on wanting me to study his science over Amy. They are competitive over me even in this.

Dislodging myself from between the two warring bodies in this familiar scenario I make my way to the kitchen to sit and talk with Raj about a recent interview he did in a magazine recently. Ever since he had been chosen for the 30 under 30 for discovering that asteroid or planet or something he had been severely sought after by most science magazines for interviews and pictures and whatnot.

Dinners and conferences weren't out of the picture either for the Indian astrophysicist, as such he had to have a date and he only really knew three females and one of them was more than taken by his friend, the other was gone for another two month so that left Amy. As a result the mousy young woman and even more mousy young man had been going out for the last month, and they were the most adorable couple ever. I can't help but inwardly squee every time I see them smile and blush at each other. They're like two five year olds you take on a play date.

"So, Raj, how are you and Ames?" I put my head in my hands and look at Raj inquiringly.

Raj gives me an audible gulp of his beer at the question, and answers me.

"I don't know what you mean Penny. Amy and I are just friends, of course."

"Ohhhh, of course, how silly of me to forget that you two are just friends."

I have been spending too much time with Sheldon when I forget that other people can notice sarcasm, because the narrowed eyes of one Mr. Koothrapali definitely tell me he picked up on my snarky tone.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Howard must have gotten bored of getting ignored by Bernadette over text. He refused to leave the woman alone no matter how much encouragement she doesn't give him. In fact the only reason he has her number is because Leonard snuck a peek at Amy's phone one evening and gave the number to Howard.

Douche.

I'm in the middle of thinking of whether I am referring to Howard or Leonard or maybe even both when Raj starts quickly talking about anything other than Amy to the perverted engineer.

**End POV**

That night was the first Leonard had been gone from the apartment overnight since they had started dating and while Sheldon had all but moved into Penny's place he still had always wanted to be with Penny in his own bed surrounded by his own things. So when Leonard had informed Sheldon and Penny that morning over cereal and orange juice that he was going to be going on a date and to "not wait up" it was all he could do to not lift the troll up by the back of his shirt and boot him out of the apartment post haste.

All day at work Sheldon was on edge waiting for that evening. He was only mildly annoyed when Penny had invited Amy and Raj over to watch the movie she had acquired, only mildly because it was a good movie and he knew that Raj wouldn't want to stay long after the movie if only because he had invited Amy to dinner that night, but because of the rarity of group meetings over the last few weeks he couldn't turn Penny down for a movie night.

Raj and Amy left that evening with little to no coercion, but Howard required a bit of forceful persuasion to leave without any more nasty comments about what would happen that evening between the former waitress and the physicist.

What she wasn't expecting was to be attacked before she had even shut the door after the only slightly more tolerable than Leonard man. Her body flushed as she realized that what had attacked her were Sheldon's lips and hands. It was a miracle that they had made it to the room without tripping over anything but they knew they had when Sheldon's back hit his door and he fumbled with his left hand to open it while still holding onto Penny's waist not letting her get more than a hairs width away from him. Gasps and moans were audible between the couple as they fell through the doorway and slammed the door behind.

In a move that would make a dancer proud, Sheldon lifted Penny by strategically placing his hands on her hips and swinging her around to lightly toss her upon his bed.

**P-POV**

"_Weightlessness is an interesting feeling_" I can't help but think with a giggle after I go bouncing on the bed wondering with a grin if I can get Sheldon to do that again later just for fun. When I stop bouncing on the firm mattress the only thing that goes through my head is that this is the last thing I expected when I got out of bed this morning. I mean, who expects Sheldon Cooper to go all caveman on them not five seconds after our friends and Howard leaves? No one that's who. Though I am totally not complaining here.

Especially when I have been wanting it too since, oh I don't know, forever! Laying here propped on my elbows watching Sheldon slowly removing his red Flash top and then his yellow long sleeved undershirt is incredibly arousing. His chest is slim and pale, very little muscle definition to be seen if you're not looking closely but it's definitely there when he's hanging each of his shirts up. His arms are flexing as he takes his belt off sliding it through his belt loops while making eye contact with his ice blue eyes sending a shiver through me. The belt goes over the desk chair next to him without him even breaking eye contact, and it makes him that much hotter right now.

I sit up on the bed and start unbuttoning my top. I can feel his eyes on me as I pull my shirt off and sit in my skirt and bra. I reach behind me with shaking hands to unhook my bra and I hear the rasp of his zipper lowering much slower than should be possible. My hands stop though when I am grabbed and my arms are wrenched strongly in front of me and up to the headboard of the bed. I gasp as the length of his torso lays upon mine. "You're **so** cold!" I try to wriggle away as goose bumps break out on my skin. He's always so cold! "You're like a vampire or a giant popsicle!" I laugh as he continues to hold his chest to mine and I can feel his chest vibrate with his laughing as well.

"If I am a vampire I will absorb your warmth, and if I am a giant popsicle you will be very sticky before I am through with you then." My laughing trails off as I realize what he's saying and heat flashes through me. I am suddenly not so cold anymore and the smirk on his face says that he knew exactly how his words were effecting me. "Tell me, Penny," he says as he combs his large, long fingered hands through my hair softly, "when did you start to become attracted to me?"

I'm not exactly certain what kind of answer he wants, I never am really, but by the look in his eyes, which are becoming darker by the second, I had better think of one soon. I've noticed this about him that he is still Sheldon, still my Whack-A-Doodle, but he has moments of darkness that I can't help but be aroused by, especially while we're in bed. He totally gets off on hearing me describe when and how I become aroused by him and he in turn tells me in his clinical tone when and how he is aroused by me too. Even when he scares me he's hot. God, how messed up is that? I'm jolted back into the moment to narrowed eyes as deep as an ocean and just as cold, when his hand tightens around my wrists at the headboard. The hand that had been so tenderly petting me raises to join his other hand at my wrists and even when I feel something soft tightening around my wrists I still can't take my eyes off of his and his don't move away from mine either.

I finally manage to tear my eyes away from his to see what he is doing to my hands and I see that he has taken a Superman tie and bound my hands to his headboard. I jerk on them a few times to see if I can get free. "What are you doing Sheldon? Untie me ok?" When he just looks at me and starts to stand up slowly I jerk my hands harder and I can feel the tie digging into my wrists. "Stop jerking Penny, you're only hurting yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I only want you to answer my question. It's a fairly simple one, so I am more than sure that you can answer it with no compunction or confusion. So," I see his hands fold behind his back and start pacing around like he's giving one of his infamous lectures, "when did you become attracted to me?"

"C'mon Sheldon! Don't do this right now!" I start twisting around harder. "I just want to be with you and make love. I don't want to play these games right now." He stops and it's like a statue has appeared before me for all the movement he's doing. Even his breaths are so small I can barely make out his breathing. "You know what I want to hear, my blossom, and you know that I can wait much longer than you can." I can't help but groan at how stubborn he's being. I mean, sometimes the power games are fun but not all the time and Sheldon always has to have things his way. I'm so frustrated that I start kicking my legs on the mattress like a toddler having a tantrum, it's embarrassing, but it's the only thing I can do aside from screaming and while I'm getting pissed off I don't want the upstairs or downstairs neighbors to call the cops on a little annoying bed play.

By the time I'm done the bed is a mess and not for the right reasons, Sheldon has removed his pants and is sitting in his desk chair, just looking at me. "Are you quite finished?" he doesn't actually perform the act but I can actually hear the eye roll in his tone. It's then that I look down and notice the belt that had been hanging on the back of the chair was draped over his lap.

**AN- Again. Reviews are love and inspiration for me. You all don't even know the warmth that infuses me when I feel my phone buzz and I see that I have received a review for either of my stories, and it's even more intense when I read a review that provides true insight into how you feel about what I have given. Thank you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- This one is for you chelliebear4! Mwahahahaha! Also I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter vilifying Sheldon for tying Penny up when she wasn't so into it. Well, if you all pay close attention she has an out. If she was truly feeling threatened one loud enough noise would have the building upon them. Sheldon knows this, Penny knows this and acknowledges it, and Sheldon knows Penny knows this so while he may be being a jerk for pushing her he's not being rapey or super dark. Penny is a strong woman who knows how to take care of herself and she wouldn't let herself get put into that situation even with Sheldon who she trusts implicitly. I hate that I felt that I had to defend that scene but I understand that everyone has different opinions and feelings on these topics so I respect that,, but I also want you to understand where I am coming from.**

P-POV

I am really starting to get pissed with this, and I'm about to snap when I hear laughing. "Oh, dear," Sheldon stands from the chair and I can see that he's only clad in his boxer briefs, and all that muscle that isn't visible in the chest area is certainly visible in his legs. He's got legs a model or a runner would kill for, long, muscular, and smooth. They're so pale that I can see the blue of his veins through his skin and I can't help but think about how much I want to trace them all the way up with my tongue.

Where he got adult underwear with Green Lantern on them I will never know, but he's approaching me and I am hopeful that he's ready to end this game, when I see the belt hanging from his hand. I'm pretty damn certain that Sheldon would never hurt me but I know by now that he's apparently been researching some pretty intense sexual stuff. Most we've tried, but there's been some that he's suggested that even a Big 'Ol Five like me wasn't into. He's not mentioned anything with a belt before though. He coming closer lightly tapping it on his leg. I try and keep me breathing level but its hard when I'm both wet as fuck between my legs and red as a beet on my face.

He finally reaches the edge of the bed and it feels like it has taken a million years for him to get there. "Turn over." I'm jolted by the volume of his voice in the silence of the room, but do what I'm told knowing I've pushed my luck enough so far. Also I'm more than a little intrigued as to what he has up his crazy sleeves. I have learned to pick my battles with him and not facing him right now, while a scary thing, is better for me because I don't have to see those eyes of his tearing into me constantly. I'm still not comfortable with the vulnerability of the position of being tied up, but I've been spanked by more adventurous boyfriends before so that's nothing too new, but none of them had ever used a belt before.

**S-POV**

The sight of Penny so deliciously bound and trussed up was much more arousing than I anticipated. The skirt and bra she is wearing is obscuring my view so I must correct this. I sit the belt on the bedside table slowly, so that Penny will see that it is there. I reach down and slowly unzip the skirt hooking my hands in the waistband of both the skirt and her panties and slide them down her legs. Lightly scraping my nails along the way down and smile at the goosebumbs that alight in their wake and toss the skirt and panties into a corner.

"Penny,"

I can see her jump and hear her gasp.

"Y-Yes?"

"Why won't you move in with me or let me move in with you?"

I deliberately voice the question in a small voice, and while I am very interested in her answer I want her to acknowledge how much I want us to exist in the same domicile.

"Sheldon, we've gone over this so much."

"Remind me then."

The laugh Penny gives in both mocking and light.

"Mr. Eidetic Memory needs me to remind him?"

She's right, I remember every conversation we've had on the topic but that's not the point.

"You're using sarcasm as a defense mechanism to redirect the conversation. Please just answer the question."

A sigh and then.

"Ok, Sheldon, I can't move in with you because of Leonard living here, and you can't move in with me because there just isn't enough room. Good enough?"

It is not. Not by a long shot, but we will get to that soon enough.

"For the moment. You do have some points, Leonard will not vacate the apartment without a fight, not the least because he hasn't broken any of the rules of the roommate agreement. You are also correct in that your apartment isn't large enough for both of us and our accumulated possessions."

Penny sighs as I start to pet her hair and back with my fingertips. She arches like a cat and almost purrs like one as well. I lean over to the bedside table that still had my belt sitting upon it so innocently and reach inside. I grab hold of a hair tie I had stored that Penny had left behind one evening and gather her golden blonde locks into a high ponytail at the top of her head. It bares the back of her long slender neck and upper back beautifully. I resume my petting and the conversation.

"So, these are the only reasons you would be opposed to us cohabitating together?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, to certain extent. I mean, I like having my own space Sheldon. I'm also a little worried about us living together 24/7. What if we end up hating each other or something?"

"Your worries are not vaild."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. They are not valid. We have been all but living together for the former two months and we have been just fine. So, if you are looking for valid reasons try others, because those are not."

**P-POV**

He's right.

As much as I hate it when he is right. I can admit that in this he is. I am throwing reasons out there to cover up the real reason why I have been putting off us moving in together.

"I-I'm scared."

There, it's out there.

"I know."

"What? How do you know? I refused to admit it to even myself forever!"

"Penny, I may not be a fan of the social science of Psychology, but it's pretty simple even to a lesser mind than mine. You have a history of commitment issues in the past, thanks to your perceived abandonment by your father. As of this time, ours is the most serious relationship you have ever engaged in and as such, with us moving forward you were more than prone to fear of the unknown."

Speaking away from him at this moment is making this so much easier surprisingly.

"So you knew? Is that what all this was about then? To get me to admit that I am afraid?"

"More or less. I also enjoy the visual delight this presents to me, so that is also a boon."

**S-POV**

I stand to get a better look at the beauty set out before me like a visual buffet. Shoulders slender and durable slope into a waist that is strong. Hips wide lead to a buttocks that I want to sink my teeth into despite the germs and sanitary issues, and legs that attest to her running schedule every morning. I cannot keep the stray sudden thought that she would be a great supply runner in the zombie apocalypse from going through my head.

I can't keep my hands off of her as it is but when she is like this and allows me the privilege, that should have always only been mine, to observe such delights as this, well, it is hard for a man such as me to feel humbled, but Penny manages.

"What if I were to tell you that I had a plan where Leonard would no longer be an issue to our cohabitating in my apartment which is more than adequately sized to house us both comfortably?"

I see her shift in thought and I know that by now her arms must be a little tired, but I researched the most comfortable way to tie her so that it would provide the least amount of discomfort even going so far as to purchase a $150 tie to make sure it was of the most soothing material. If her arms are tired then her mind will work faster in the hopes that they will be untied after the conversation.

"Well, I guess we could try it out if that were the case, but what if things go wrong? I won't have anywhere to go!"

"A valid worry, but one that can only be assuaged if that scenario should come to pass. I promise if that should happen I will not throw you out on your delectable rear. I will make sure you would have a place to go, but I will tell you that I do not think something like that will come to fruition. I know we will be just fine."

"You're so sure?"

"Am I ever not sure?"

"Good point."

I can feel her deep sigh from my hand on her back playing with her bra strap. I am still sitting next to her on the bed, her prone form so enticing.

"Ok, say I said ok. Say that I agree to moving in with you if Leonard, by some miracle,"

I can't help the very rude snort that comes from me at the word "miracle".

"Penny you know how I feel about bringing fictional deities and so called acts from said deities into conversation."

"Yeah yeah, I know Moonpie, calm your horses."

"I have no horses, Penny."

"Oh jeez I don't mean literal horses Sheldon it's a saying."

"Ok, then. That's all you had to say."

"Anyway, say you got Leonard to move out and I moved in. Then what?"

"Then we are living together. We continue to date and be happy, without the constant 'my place, your place' situation that we are currently finding ourselves in."

P-POV

I feel shifting and I bounce on the bed a little. I try and look over my shoulder to see what he's doing but there's a pressure on my ponytail keeping my head forward.

"Now that we have that distracting discussion out of the way. We can continue to more pleasurable pursuits."

I catch my breath as I feel one of his hands span the width of my upper back, the other still in my hair holding my head in place. God, I always get caught off guard when I realize how big his hands are. Those long fingers and his firm grip are always enough to get my motor running. Add in the kisses he's adding in to the mix and you got yourself a rocket named Penny that's ready to blow. His lips are so soft and full, and he doesn't even try. If he wasn't using his mouth and those lips to trace my spine at the moment and causing my brain to misfire with every firm, dry kiss lower and lower I would have the brain capacity to be jealous it.

I can feel his knees press into either side of my bare hips, his boxer/brief clad erection pressing into the crease of my ass. I try and wriggle further back into it but the damned tie and my bound hands hold me in place pretty well. I'm not surprised. Sheldon never does anything by halves.

I can only sigh as he continues to kiss and rub my back finally unhooking my bra moving the straps to the sides.

"Please Sheldon…."

"Please, Sheldon what Penny?"

"Don't be a tease."

While I can't move backwards I can move upwards. I lift up my hips and sit up on my knees my ass in the air touching the bottom of his torso. Both hand grab hold of my hips and squeeze just this side of painful.

"Do not push me Penny. I am in control here. You know better by now."

Yeah I do. While Sheldon is occasionally ok with me taking control in the bedroom it's only because he lets me and he doesn't hesitate to let me know that.

SLAP!

"Argh!"

"You know better by now right, Penny?"

"Did you just spank me with that belt?!"

"Yes I did. What did you think I was going to do with it?"

"You could have at least given me a warning!"

"Why? So you could worry about it?"

I can hear the whistle as the belt flies through the air once again and the sharp sting as the leather meets flesh. It doesn't hurt as badly this time probably because I knew it was coming and wasn't as much of a shock.

But damn it if it doesn't still sting!

**End POV**

Sheldon saw the mark that the belt had left on Penny's firm buttocks and softly caressed it with his fingertips. Her resultant shiver from his touch to the area was very arousing, especially since her shiver traveled through her body into his. Penny couldn't hold the moan back when Sheldon dipped his free hand in between her legs after spreading them and settling between them. She was so wet his hand slid forward and he rubbed against her clit. She jumped and squeaked at the sudden touch to a place so sensitive.

Sheldon smirked at the result and got an idea. Taking a firmer hold on the belt in his right hand and placing his left in position he slowly raised his right and as he brought the belt down for another strike he pressed upon her clit harshly at the same time.

Penny's breathy gurgle at the effect of such simultaneous pain and pleasure stimulation was too much for Sheldon. Shifting around he lowered his underwear quickly throwing them in the same direction as Penny's. Shuffling forward he grabbed hold of his erection with the hand covered in Penny's arousal and stroked himself a few times coating himself while Penny caught her breath. Slowly inching forward Sheldon tapped the head of his cock against her clit in place of his fingers while continuing to spank her with the belt.

Penny was so lost in the dual sensations that she didn't hear the slight bang of the door slamming shut in the living room.

**S-POV**

Thanks to my Vulcan hearing I more than surely was capable of hearing the footsteps in the apartment. A glance at the clock showed the time as 8:15pm, 15 minutes earlier than I calculated.

"_Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, even Howard manages to last at least three hours on a date. Especially when 75% of said date is non-contact in a darkened movie theater_."

**End POV**

With the noise, Sheldon started to spank Penny just a bit harder, and with her raised voice with the pain, Sheldon concentrated and heard the steps pause and start back towards the hall and close in on his room.

With the placing of a hand on his doorknob Sheldon thrust quickly and sharply into Penny as deeply as he could. Thanks to the previously acquired lubrication this proved not a difficult task. It also had the added benefit of having Penny make the most delicious noise and apparently it was possible for his cock to get just that little bit harder. He managed to get four quick thrusts in before the door slammed open and a scream disrupted the feminine breathy moans and deeper more masculine grunts of pleasure filling the room.

Penny's screamed and her instinctual tightening of her tense muscles caused Sheldon to groan and become stuck. Penny tried to pull away to cover herself but she was unfortunately still bound and impaled. Her thrashing around with Sheldon's cock still inside of her caused him to inadvertently orgasm. His shuddering and the pulsing of his orgasm triggered one in Penny as well.

**P-POV**

As unwanted as it was the orgasm that shred through me was one of the most intense I've ever had with anyone let alone Sheldon.

"_Dear Lord, how much of a freak am I_?"

**S-POV**

As much as I hate surprises, especially when I didn't plan for them, this certainly wasn't the worst unexpected thing to happen. Ejaculating into Penny is one of the most invigorating experiences I have ever had.

**L-POV**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY EYES!"

**End POV**

Sheldon finally managed to pull away from Penny's grasping nether regions and started to get dressed to the sounds of Leonard stumbling around the living room. Penny screeched, "Sheldon! Let me go! I need to get dressed! Untie me now!" So he did. He deftly untied the complicated knot he had performed on the tie in record time. Penny jumped to the door of the room and shut it quickly and started to get dressed as well.

"What are we going to do Sheldon! Oh my God! That was so embarrassing. I can't believe Leonard saw us!"

Penny's desperate and tear filled whisper was painful for Sheldon to hear. He stepped to her and held her face in his hands.

"Penny, it is ok. We did nothing wrong. We have nothing to be embarrassed about and he didn't see anything of you. At best he saw my buttocks and the back of your head. Even if he managed to see your upper body, you still had your bra covering your breasts. Please calm down sweetheart. Don't cry."

Penny sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. She nodded knowing that Sheldon was right, but she was still mortified that Leonard had seen something so personal. Especially her being bound and spanked.

"Now, we need to go out there…."

Penny's eyes opened comically and she started shaking her head. Her hair flying everywhere.

"No! Sheldon we can't go out there! I can't face Leonard, even though you're probably right about him not seeing much he still saw too much!"

"You are right. He shouldn't have seen anything, but that is not our fault. We were behind a shut door in a locked apartment. We did nothing wrong."

Penny couldn't help but nod though she wanted to keep arguing she knew she couldn't stay in Sheldon's room forever unless she was willing to wear too big t shirts and chino's for the rest of her life.

"Let's go discuss this with Leonard now and get it out of the way ok?"

Again Penny nodded and followed Sheldon out of the room as he opened the door. Significantly more slowly than Sheldon but behind him all the same. When they entered the living room, they saw a disheveled Leonard pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair. He looked quite harried.

Leonard noticed them and stopped stiff as a board. He saw Sheldon standing tall with his chin up and looking down his nose at Leonard, Penny was slightly more behind the taller man her head not held as confidently but certainly not cowed.

**L-POV**

I can't believe this. I knew that Sheldon and Penny were dating, no doubt about that at this point. I even knew that they kissed and weren't too shy about PDA but nothing obscene, Sheldon's mysophobia certainly wasn't an issue when it came to Penny's tongue down his throat but I still have to clean the bathroom with a toothbrush after I take a shit.

I just didn't think that they were actually doing…..that. I thought they would break up because Sheldon was asexual and Penny certainly was not, apparently I was wrong on that one.

**End POV**

For what seemed an eternity the three people stood and the two looked at the one and the one alternated looking at the two.

"What the hell Sheldon? You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Well, Leonard, even with your limited female involvement you must know what the act of copulation looks like. I know that you're online video collection must have more than showed you what it looks like certainly?"

Leonard was so embarrassed. He couldn't help the hateful glare he shot Sheldon for revealing to Penny that not only was he not very good with the ladies and hadn't been with that many, but he also just had to reveal that Leonard watched a bunch of porn.

"Oh, drat. Was that personal? Should I not have revealed that information in front of Penny?"

"Ehhhh, no dear, I don't think you should have."

Penny patted Sheldon on the shoulder at the dismayed look on his face. Sheldon's face may have appeared dismayed and upset at the faux pas but that meant nothing. Living with Sheldon for 7 years, Leonard knew Sheldon almost more than his own mother, and he knew that Sheldon had the best poker face ever when he wanted to, and Leonard would bet his entire Star Wars memorabilia collection that Sheldon knew what he was doing revealing that information.

"Look, Leonard, we're sorry you had to see that…."

Sheldon stopped Penny's apology with a hand on her arm, and when she looked at him he only shook his head.

"Leonard, you have violated the roommate agreement, and as such with the section you violated, you are to be evicted effectively in two weeks' time."

Both Penny and Leonard looked at Sheldon shocked.

"What? How?!"

Sheldon walked over to his desk and pulled out a two large sheaf's of paper. One he sat on his desk and the other he handed to Leonard after flipping to the correct page.

"As you can see in the updated draft I drew up just 2 months ago, page 65 subsection B, under Room Privacy and Invitation Notification, it says quite clearly that under no reason are you to enter the room of the roommate unless there is an emergency of which you can hear the roommate call for help and assistance. The consequences for breaking any one of these newly updated rules is a two week notification of eviction."

"Sheldon, are you fucking serious?! I heard slapping and moaning coming from your room! For all I know you were beating Penny or she was beating you! I certainly didn't think that, THAT was going on!"

Sheldon shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It clearly states the guidelines and rules and you agreed to it when you signed the agreement. Also do you really believe that I would or could ever place my hands in a violent manner upon Penny? Not only would she "kick my Texan ass" but I think violence is no way to solve an issue."

P-POV

I can only watch the insanity unfold in front of me. I slowly make my way over to the couch as Leonard and Sheldon go back and forth. Sheldon calm as ever with Leonard becoming ever more angry and loud. I can only shake my head at the thought that Sheldon was effectively throwing Leonard out for walking in on Sheldon sexing her up. All she could do was look on in shock as Leonard read and re read the agreement/contract quickly with Sheldon pointing to parts of the contract that were relevant.

L-POV

How the hell did this happen? All I was hoping to do was get a peek at Penny naked but I got too shocked by the sight of Sheldon's lily white ass surging forward and a belt flying through the air, and now I'm getting evicted?! As much as I think this is bullshit, Sheldon is right. Sheldon is a notary and stamped the agreement, it is legally binding.

"I didn't know what I was signing Sheldon, you have thrown so many idiotic agreements at me over the years I stopped reading them years ago!"

Sheldon only shook his head at me and calmly stated, "That is not my problem. You are the only one to blame for your predicament."

I look over to Penny to see her looking back and forth between us like watching a tennis match. She looks just as shocked at this turn of events as I am. "_Maybe she can talk some sense…." _I think before a Flash logo appears in front of my face and I look up to ice blue eyes, colder than I think I have ever seen them.

Sheldon leans down and through clenched teeth says to me, "Don't even think about pulling her into your bullshit Leonard Hofsteder. You are no puppy dog and you will not beg for my girlfriend's assistance because she can do nothing to help you. Do you understand?"

I can only nod my head and attempt not to piss myself in the face of such anger. This is even worse than the time he tried to blow my head up at that symposium.

End POV

"And so, with the given knowledge and acts performed this evening. You Leonard are to vacate the apartment of one Sheldon Cooper by two weeks' time. Sign here, here, and here on the attached roommate termination form. I will stamp and seal it when you are finished. Penny you are our witness."

Penny could only nod and so, Leonard had no choice but to sign over his half of the apartment over to Sheldon and agree to be moved out by the end of two weeks. It was with a bit of shell shock that this was happening for both Leonard and Penny. Sheldon being Sheldon was a calm and collected as could be. Leonard had known he had violated the agreement in the past, many times over a 7 year period but he never expected Sheldon to kick him out over something like this. It was insane! The again it was Sheldon Cooper so it made perfect sense.

What no one except one theoretical physicist expected to happen next was, for Sheldon to pick up the other packet of papers he had sat down when he got Leonard's agreement out, and hand them to Penny.

"Here you go Penny, just read and sign the roommate agreement and in two weeks' time you will be moved in and Leonard will be moved out. I will help you pack your things in the most economical way of course, so don't worry about that, Leonard you are on your own since I will be helping Penny pack."

Sheldon looked around at both his former and future roommates' faces and could only say, "What?"

**AN- So here you go! New chapter and 17 pages long. I hope you all enjoyed it. We are going to see deep into Sheldon, Penny's and Leonard's heads in the next chapter and maybe get some opinions from some of the other cast as well. Again hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear from you all!**


End file.
